Looking For A Fresh Start-Season 3
by MelissaHale2014
Summary: MacKenzie Stewart moved to Beacon Hills over a year ago with her mom and has dealt with heartbreak, Hunters, a pyscho Alpha, and a Kanima. She had the best summer of her life with her boyfriend who is the one. Also her friends. Find out what Season 3 has in store for her and her friends.
1. Chapter 1

Scott, Stiles and I went to the tattoo shop. Scott wanted a tattoo. I was trying to decide if I wanted to get one or not. I was going through the books looking at drawings.

"Boy, it's a good thing you drew me picture." the tattoo artist said.

I giggled and Scott smiled to the tattoo artist. Stiles was flipping through pictures and came across one that reminded us of the Kanima and asked:

"Hey, Scott, sure you don't want something like this? Too soon?"

Scott kind of rolled his eyes.

"Definitely too soon." I said. "I hope I never see another Kanima for as long as I live."

"I don't know man, are you sure about this? I mean, these things are pretty permanent, you know?" asked Stiles

"I'm not changing my mind." Scott answered.

"Okay, but why two bands?" Stiles asked a kind of doubtful.

"I just like it." Scott replied.

"They are kind of cool." I said, still looking at tattoos.

Scott smiled to me and Stiles looked at me like I was crazy.

"But don't you think your first tattoo should have some sort of meaning, you know, or something?" Stiles asked.

"Getting a tattoo means something." replied Scott.

"I don't think that's..." Stiles was saying, but the tattoo artist cut him off.

"He's right, tattooing goes back thousands of years. The tahitian word 'tatua' means: 'to leave a mark'. Like a rite of passage."

"Yeah, you see? He gets in." Scott said.

"I know. That's why I am waiting till I am absolutely sure on which one I want to get." I said.

"He's covered in tattoos, Scott. Literally." said Stiles.

Then the tattoo artist asked:

"Ok, are you ready?"

"Yeah." Scott answered.

But I can tell he was a bit scared.

"You ain't got any problems with needles, do you?" the tattoo artist asked.

"Nope."

"I tend to get a little squeamish though, so..." Stiles said, moving closer and leaning over to watch, but soon passed out.

"Oh, man." said Scott clearly feeling pain.

"Oh boy." I said, giggling a little.

After Scott got his tattoo, he asked:

"Are you sure you want to get one?"

"Yeah." I said. "Why not?"

"Well, they are permanent and don't just go away with a washing if you change your mind." Scott said.

"I know, but I do. This one I won't change my mind on."

"Well, I'm going to wait outside." said Stiles, who had an ice pack on his head.

Stiles headed outside and I got my tattoo. I got a paw print with Eli's name in it. I got mine on the back of my shoulder. It was feeling weird. After we paid, we went into Stiles' jeep. I was sitting forward.

"Are you ok?" asked Scott but then he starting acting weird.

"You ok?" asked Stiles both of us, kind of worried.

"Kinda burns." Scott said and I confirmed.

"Yes, you just had your skin stabbed about 10.000 times by a needle." Stiles replied.

Our tattoos started to hurt so bad. It was like my skin was burning.

"Yeah, but I don't think it's supposed to feel like this." said Scott, then it looked like he had an electrick shock."Oh, God. No, it's definitely not supposed to feel like this. Oh, I gotta take this thing off."

"Yeah... I agree." I said.

Scott was wincing in pain. I started trying rub my shoulder.

"No, no, no, no, Scott. Oh, Scott, please stop. Wow." Stiles said, wincing and looked as if he was going to be sick.

I took off my sweater and then the gauze covering off and looked as best as I could at my shoulder and gasped. Scott did the same with his gauze. Like mine, it totally disappeared and was gone.

"Oh, no, what? No, no, come on. It healed." said Scott.

"I don't believe it..." I added.

"Your's healed too?" Scott asked.

"Yes." I answered, disappointed.

"Ah, thank God. I hated it." said Stiles and Scott looked at him annoyed. "Sorry."

We left the tattoo parlor and headed down the road, talking about the tattoos, that healed and then about our summers. I told them how I went on vacation and where. Just not what we did. Then Stiles asked Scott while we were stopping at a red traffic lights:

"Have you see Allison at all? Talked to her?"

"Nah, we agreed to give each other the summer... No text, no calls." Scott answered.

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Really." he answered, a little sad.

"So then how do you know she won't be back at school then?" Stiles asked.

Then he looked at the car that stopped near us and I looked too. It was Lydia's car and Allison was with her.

"After everything that happened, I'm not sure she's coming back at all." Scott replied.

"Oh, I bet she will." I said, looking outside the window and giggled.

"I think she is." confirmed Stiles. "I'd say pretty definite, you know. Like 100%."

He added the last part pointing out the window. Scott looked too and stared dumbfounded for a while , but when Allison finally looked our way, Scott tried to duck and said:

"Oh, my God."

Stiles kept looking. But then looked forward.

"Can we just drive, please, Stiles?" said Scott.

"Scott, it's a red light." I said.

"I think we should talk to her, I just think we should say something." Stiles said.

"No, no, no, Stiles, come on!" Scott begged.

But he looked and leaned over Scott and started to roll down the window. I busted up laughing in the back.

"Shut up." Scott said, which made me laugh even more.

"Come on." I said. "You have to talk to her sometime."

"Oh, my God, dude, no." said Scott.

"Oh, come on. I know you still love her. You should." I said.

"No... go!" said Scott.

Lydia crushed the accelerator pedal and they passed through the red light. We just stared out the window shocked and watched them go.

"Hey! You know, they probably didn't see us." Stiles said.

"Really? Then why did they do through a red light?" I asked.

Stiles shrugged and Scott didn't say anything. The light turned green and we were moving.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked.

"I'm driving." Stiles said, as if it was obvious.

I laughed.

"We're right behind them." Scott said.

"So?" I asked.

"Okay, well, do you see any turns?" Stiles asked.

"I don't want it to look like we're following them." Scott explained.

"Well, we are." I said. "I mean, we have no choice."

I added that last part when Scott glared.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know, anything." Scott said.

Suddenly Stiles slammed on the brakes. I flew forward a little. Thank God I had my seatbelt on. But then as we were sitting there, Lydia stopped her car too. Scott and Stiles looked at each other. I just stared forward.

"What the heck?" I asked.

While we were sitting there, a big deer was running down the road and ran right into Lydia's car and windshield. I could hear them screaming. We gasped in shock and got out of the car as quick as we could and we ran quickly down to them.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked.

"It came out of nowhere." Lydia answered, scared.

Stiles ran up next to her. Scott went near Allison.

"Are you both ok?" I asked.

"Are you hurt?" Stiles asked Lydia.

"It ran right into us." she replied.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked.

"I'm Okay." Allison said.

"Well, I'm not okay! I am totally freaking out. How the hell does it just run into us?" Lydia shouted, panicky. "I saw its eyes right before it hit us. It was like it... It was like it was crazy."

We all looked to her. I feel bad for Lydia. But then Scott and I went up by the front of the car and looked at the deer. I could feel something.

"It wasn't crazy..." I started.

Scott put his hand on the deer and said:

"No, it was scared. Actually, terrified."

So I put my hand on it and felt it too. I could feel how terrified it was. I felt bad for the deer. I looked around to see what could of frightened it so bad, but I couldn't see anything where we were, not even with my enhanced vision. I tried to use my other senses, but couldn't get anything out of them. Scott was looking down the road too, from the direction the deer ran from. Everyone looked scared.

Later that night, I went to the hospital to meet my mom and see if she wanted to go out for a snack. She was soon getting off work. I was looking at my phone when paramedics were bringing people in.

"Hey, wait. Wait a minute.I know this one. What happened, Isaac?" Melissa McCall was saying.

"(Isaac?)" I thought, looking up and seeing him.

I quickly got up and went near them. He was looking for Erica and Boyd. What happened?

"Isaac, are you ok?" I asked.

I walked with them as they were wheeling him down the hall. He was bleeding and laying on his side. I felt scared and wondered what happened to him. He didn't answer me, but said to Melissa:

"The girl, all right, she's worse, okay?"

"Are you not healing?" she asked him.

"I will. Will you just... Would you just help her, please?" he replied.

"Okay, can you take him?" Melissa said to another paramedic and then as he moved he said:

"We gotta move him, Melissa."

"All right, take him..." she said.

They took Isaac down the hall. I went with Melissa to the girl. I didn't know who she was. I never seen her.

"Hey, hey, hey..." Melissa said, bending near the girl.

"Find him. I have to find him." she said.

I was walking with them as they wheeled the girl down the hall.

"What are you saying?" Melissa asked.

"I have to... I have to tell him."

"Who?" I asked.

She looked to me and then back to Melissa and said:

"The Alpha. Find the Alpha."

"What do you want with Derek Hale?" Melissa asked.

I looked shocked and surprised. How did she know Derek.

"No." she said, out of breath.

I couldn't understand. Not Derek? Did she mean Jen? How does she know Jen. Who is this girl?

"What?" Melissa asked.

A paramedic behind us said:

"Okay, let's get her out of here."

Melissa let her go down the hall and as she was down I heard what she said.

"Not Hale. McCall. Scott McCall."

I tried not to show my surprise. I wasn't sure if Melissa heard her or not and I didn't know what I was to say to that. But... Scott McCall? He's not an Alpha. I quickly excused myself, saying I needed to go see if my mom was ready.

I walked away from Melissa and texted Jen what I heard. I didn't want to call in case they were busy with finding Erica and Boyd or something else. I waited for a while, but she didn't answer.

Later my mom was still working. I got the time she got off wrong. But since she said, she'd enjoying going out for some ice cream after work, I waited around the hospital. I met up with Melissa in Isaac's room to see how he was doing. He was awake on his bed.

"Yeah. Yeah, that's healing, visibly. They can't see this. Nobody can see this." Melissa said.

"I agree." I said.

"All right, cover it up." Isaac said, looking at the door.

I happened to look too. Melissa covered it back up.

"I... I don't think that's gonna matter. I mean, you're scheduled for surgery, which is obviously gonna be very confusing for a lot of people." she said, nervously.

"Okay, can you do something?" Isaac asked.

"Me do something? I'm relatively new to all of this. And there's a Sheriff's deputy that's stationed right outside the door."

"Oh, no." I said quietly.

"Have you tried calling Derek or Jen?" asked Isaac.

"Like five times. Do you have any other emergency werewolf contacts?" Melissa answered.

"Yeah, call Scott." Isaac answered, and then looked at me. "And Kenzie."

Melissa looked to me.

"I have no idea what to do. I will try Jen and Derek again."

"Ok. I will try Scott." said Melissa.

I went out the room to try Jen and Derek and I left a voicemail. Where the hell are they? I mean, I know they're looking for Erica and Boyd, but it's not normal that she doesn't answer my texts and calls. I only hope it's not because of her uncle or that Alpha pack. I'm starting to be really scared, but I suppose I should feel if my Alpha is in danger, shouldn't I?

When I was sure nobody could see me, I clutched my necklace so I could hear what the Sheriff and was saying. I knew if I stood near, they'd move so I couldn't hear them.

"Believe me, sir, I understand, but you have to understand me." the Sheriff was saying to a guy in a business suit, then he saw Melissa and said: "Excuse me."

"Hey, hey, Melissa." he said reaching her.

"Hey."

"Can... can you help me out here?" the Sheriff asked.

"Yeah." Melissa replied.

"Since the amnesiac in 215 can't tell us anything, I need the girl with the modified military stun gun in 216 to answer a few questions." Sheriff Stilinski answered pointing over his shoulder.

"It's kind of unlikely, since she's heavily sedated." Melissa answered.

"Oh, great. Uhm, well, when she, uhm... When she un-sedates, will you give me a call? 'Cause she's got about 10 grand worth of property damage to answer for and I don't want her just walking out of here."

"(Oh, wow.)" I thought. "(Who is she and what did she do?)"

"Okay." Melissa replied.

I then headed away and went to find my mom. When she was done, we left the hospital and went to Beacon Hill's Ice Cream Parlor. I ordered a Vanilla Strawberry Marshmallow sundae. My mom ordered and ice cream cone and we sat at a table.

"Honey." she said. "Uhm... if I don't get this wrong... Grayson should have been in our house for a month, while his apartment in the clinic was unfit for use, isn't that right?"

I goggled. We didn't think about it, but clearly my mom did.

"(No, no, no!)" I thought.

"Well... it's about four months that he lives in our house." she said.

I really didn't know what to say. I was unprepared for this.

"Mom... I know, but... I mean, now Jen lives with Derek and he would be alone. Please, let him stay. Besides, he's on Jen's ward and he couldn't live alone anyway. Do you think it's a good idea he lives with a young couple? And a man in the house makes it more safe."

My mom smiled and sighed, then said:

"Ok, let's reach a compromise... I let him stay, obviously with all the rules we fixed before and... I'll accept a request of the hospital. They need someone who covers nightshifts sometimes, 'cause we have a drop in staff. I know I don't need to work, but I like my job... and... this way you'll not be home alone."

I couldn't believe it. It means... I can spend entire nights with Grayson? Wow!

"That's settled, then, ok?" she asked and I smiled.

"Ok. I promise we'll follow the rules. Thanks mom."

I hugged her happily, but I felt a little bit guilty, 'cause I knew I lied to her... We ate our ice creams and then headed home.

The next morning, I was over at Stiles' house to see if he heard anymore about the accident. He was typing on his laptop.

"You know how many vehicle collisions last year involved deer?" Stiles asked. "247.000."

"Oh wow." I said.

The Sheriff was outside the door, listening,

"Oh God, please, go to school."

He had his eyes almost shut and looked tired. He rolled his head and looked slightly annoyed. I laughed.

"Come on Stiles." I said, getting up and grabbing my backpack, but he answered:

"But that's crossing the road. This one last night came right down the middle."

"It did." I said, agreeing.

But the Sheriff didn't seem to care. He came in further into the room, rubbing the back of his neck and he said:

"I'm not gonna beg you."

I giggled, picturing the Sheriff begging, but Stiles said:

"Okay, good. I'm impervious to your influence anyway."

"Would you consider a bribe?" the Sheriff said.

"You couldn't meet my price." Stiles said and I giggled.

"Really?" I asked.

He just smiled at me.

"Extortion?" the Sheriff asked .

"You got nothing on me." Stiles replied, typing away.

Sheriff looked exhausted.

"Yeah." he said and then pulled Stiles' chair back as Stiles was still trying to type and I giggled.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Stiles asked.

"Come on, Stiles. We will be late." I said, laughing.

He was still trying to reach for the keyboard and then fell on the floor. I giggled and then said:

"Well, I need to go."

I wanted to see Grayson for a little before class started. I said bye to both of them and got into my car.

When I got to the school, I didn't see Grayson right away. I went to my locker to put some things in it and then met up with Scott and Stiles.

"You wanna ask Derek for help? Why?" Stiles asked.

He looked annoyed that we wanted to talk to Derek again.

"He's got the triskele tattooed on his back, and Jen too. So there has to be a way to do it without healing, right?"

"Right." I said. "And we don't want to have wasted that money on a tattoo and not get to enjoy it."

"Yeah, but still, doesn't he have his hands a little full?" Stiles asked.

We saw on a bulletin board to missing person flyers. It was for Erica and Boyd. We were by the bulletin board when we heard the principal in his office saying:

"Look, these are the applications for the career advisor. I need them sorted. And whatever happened to the library while I was gone, I want it cleared up. And what the hell is this?"

We looked around the corner and into the office and saw him holding up a huge sword. The one Gerard used to cut werewolves in half. I felt a little afraid. I don't know where our principal went while Gerard took his place, but I still feel uneasy looking at that room, thinking about him.

"Go, go, go..." Stiles said.

He didn't have to tell me twice. We all walked by. I ended up going near Allison and Lydia to see how they were doing and they said they were okay.

"Freshmen. Tons and tons of fresh men." said Lydia.

"You mean fresh boys. Lydia, they're 14." Allison said, as she was putting folders into her lockers.

I giggled.

"True." I confirmed. "You don't want someone like... 2-3 years younger. You want someone our age and maybe older."

Lydia looked at Allison and kind of rolled her eyes.

"Ah, some are more mature than others." said Lydia.

"You know, it's okay to be single. Focus on yourself a little while, work on becoming a better person." Allison replied.

"Where's Jackson?" I asked. "Maybe you two can work it out."

"He moved." Lydia said to me and then turned to Allison. "Allison, I love you. So if you need to do that thing where we talk about me and pretend like we're not actually talking about you, it's totally fine."

Allison smiled to Lydia and laughed quietly. Then Lydia put a hand on a locker, looked around and said:

"But I don't want a boyfriend. I... want a distraction."

"Jackson moved?" I asked.

I was looking to her. Allison leaned her back on her locker and seemed to be staring at the floor. But

before they could say anything, I saw Lydia staring down the hall, so I looked too and saw two tall and athletic guys came walking down the hallway and holding motorcycle helmets. They had light brown hair and brown eyes. And had leather jackets on. They were pretty cute. But not as cute as Grayson. Lydia looked at them kind of dreamily. Allison didn't seem to notice Lydia staring down the hall. But then she did look up and leaned forward looking between the kids. One had on a blue tee shirt and the other had a black button up shirt.

"Brothers?" Allison asked.

"I'd say so." I said.

"Twins." Lydia said, smiling big.

The two brothers seemed to be smiling walking down the hall, like they new they were good looking and all the girls were staring. But then Lydia's look has been attracted by something else.

"Hmmm, excellent style." she said.

I turned to look and there was an elegant girl at the lockers in front of us. She had a little piece of paper in her hand and was bustling about with her locker's combination, so I supposed she was new too. She was thin and tall and had long waved blond hair. She was wearing a black miniskirt, high heeled shoes, a white embroidered blouse and a black short jacket. I had to admit she was really elegant. She finally succeeded to open her locker and put inside some of her books. When she turned around, I saw she was really beautiful. She had green eyes, as Derek's, fleshy lips and a delightful turned up nose. She just looked at us and went down the hall.

"Hey, I will see you two later." I said, spotting Grayson by his locker.

"Ok." they said. "Bye."

I walked down the hall, as quiet as I could and went up behind Grayson and covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" I said.

"Hmm..." he said, pretending to ponder. "Could it be my amazing, hot girlfriend."

"It could be." I said, giggling.

He turned around and I quickly gave him a kiss. He kissed me back.

"Are you ready to be back?" he asked.

I leaned against the locker next to him and groaned quietly.

"No, not at all. I really want to be back in Paris. Or even Barbados." I said.

He laughed.

"Me too." he said. "It was so nice visiting my parents."

"I know, it was. They are so nice." I said, agreeing.

"They love you. They adore you."

I blushed.

"I like them too." I said.

He closed his locker. We headed down the hall and into an empty classroom and started kissing.

"I love you so much." I said.

"I love you too." he said back.

"If it wasn't the first day of school, I'd say let's skip school, but..." I said.

He laughed.

"Sounds good." he said. "But unfortunately..."

"I know, plus my mom is home."

He laughed again. We then walked to class and we took our seats. I saw Lydia and Allison come in and a boy near them walking to seats also. Lydia took a seat and some boy took the one in front of her and I took behind Scott. Allison was gonna sit next to Lydia, but there wasn't one available. So she went over to the one near Scott.

"Is someone..." Allison started, stuttering.

"(Why is she so nervous?)" I wondered.

"No. No, no, no, it's all you, all yours. Uh, it's totally vacant." Scott said, just as nervous.

I giggled to myself. We all took our seats finally and were getting our folders and tablets for this class. Also our books. Soon phones were ringing or vibrating around the room. I looked around and other kids were too. Soon mine was vibrating. I opened it up and saw it was a text. I didn't recognize the number. As I read the text, our teacher walked in reading the quote allowed to the class.

"The offing was barred by a black bank of clouds and the tranquil waterway leading to the uttermost ends of the earth flowed somber under an overcast sky seemed to leas into the heart of an immense darkness... This is the last line to the first book we are going to read. It is also the last text you will receive in this class. Phones off, everyone." Ms. Blake said.

I turned off my phone and looked at Ms. Blake, our new English teacher. I'm a little bit disappointed Emily is not teaching in my class. I was looking at her and then around the room. I noticed there was the same

girl we saw in the hall, sitting in the row near mine, a couple of seats in front of me.

"Well, I'm not the only one new in this class." said Ms. Blake.

The teacher looked at the class register and said:

"Jessika Dawson, from Minneapolis."

The girl stood up and turned towards the class saying timidly:

"Hi."

Then she sat again. I could swear I saw Stiles slobbering. I tried to sniff the air. She doesn't have that scent... She's not a werewolf, only a new girl who likes simple rings. She had four on and all looked like wedding rings. No stones, no drawings. I noticed she has a mania. She always clenches her fists. But I bet it must be hard to be the new girl. I know how she feels. I was once a new girl. I noticed Grayson was looking at her and was smiling, but when he saw I was looking at him with a suspicious look, he looked somewhere else.

"(What's going on here?)" I asked myself, jealous.

The girl turned around and smiled at us. Grayson was looking at her again, then at me, trying to hide a giggle. I crossed my arms in front of me and stared forward.


	2. Chapter 2

During class, the principal came in and said something to Ms. Blake. Then she looked at Scott and said:

"Scott McCall?" as she motioned him forward with her index finger.

Scott gathered his belongings and headed out the door. Ms. Blake followed him. I could hear what they were saying.

"Can we talk?" she asked. "Mr. McCall. Uh, I'm sure it's an emergency if your mother needs you to leave school, but I'm gonna give you a warning in the nicest possible way. I am well aware of your attendance record. I don't wanna see you slip back into old habits."

"I won't. It's gonna be different this year." Scott replied.

"Resolutions are only good if you stick with them, Scott."

"I will. My promise it won't be ephemeral."

I heard her laugh quietly. Ms. Blake then came back in and went to her desk. I was staring at Grayson, who was looking at Jessika, sometimes smiling. I have to know more about her. I don't know why I can't read her mind. I tried when she turned to look at us, but it didn't work. Why? I can feel... she's worried. Worried for what? Worried because she's new in this school, and I know how much it sucks... Worried because even if she looks like human, she's one of us and knows what's going on in this town? I also thought she could be one of Deucalion's pack.

"Grayson..." I said whispering.

But he ignored me and continued reading his book. So I wrote him a note asking him what is going on with him and Jessika. But he wrote:

- 'Nothing. I don't know her.' -

I wrote back and asked:

- 'It seems you know her and she knows you.' -

But again he wrote he never met her before. What is going on? Why is he seeming like he is lying? What is going on with her? I let it go for now and I could hear Stiles talking to Lydia.

"Hey, Lydia." Stiles said. "What is that? Is that from the accident?"

I glanced over and saw she had a big bandage on her ankle. She shook her head no.

"No, Prada bit me." she replied.

"Your dog?" Stiles asked.

"No, my designer handbag. Yes, my dog." Lydia said, kind of annoyed.

I stifled a giggle.

"Has it ever bitten you before?"

Lydia shook her head no again.

"Ok, what if it's, like, the same thing as the deer? You know, like how animals start acting weird right before an earthquake or something."

"Meaning what?" she replied. "There's gonna be an earthquake?"

"Or something. I just... maybe it means something's coming. Something bad."

"It was a deer and a dog. What's that thing you say about threes? Once, twice..." Lydia started.

But then a bird smacked into the window and had smeared blood on it. I looked out along with other students. Ms. Blake, who was writing on the board, put the chalk back on the tray and walked over to the window, standing there and looking out. I looked out too and there were a bunch of black birds circling around. Then it seems like they were all flying towards the window. Ms. Blake turned to us and then as she went to look back towards the windows. The birds flew into the window. Some cracked the glass and smeared blood, while others managed to crack the glass. The windows shattered and spew glass all over. Some kids jumped when the birds smacked into the class.

"Get down, everyone! Get down! Get down!" Ms. Blake yelled.

Soon the classroom is in pandemonium. All the students quickly got out of their seats and hid under their desks. I hid under mine. But then Grayson came over and covered me with his body, protecting me. The birds still pecked at everyone and a lot of kids were bleeding. Even Stiles had a small cut on his head. Grayson had a few little spots. I had some, but they were quickly healing. I looked at Jessika. She was hiding under her desk too, but the birds didn't touch her. It looked like there was a kind of shield on her. The birds drew near her, but it seemed something was pushing them away. She was staring at Ms. Blake. Why? Then she turned to look at me and Grayson and looked... worried for us. Why is she worried for Gray and I? She came under my desk and the birds stopped pecking us.

After a little while the birds were all dead. There were dead birds everywhere, also feathers. Everyone got up and checked everyone to make sure they were all ok. We all look around. Like I mentioned earlier, dead

birds and feathers were all over. Desks were askew. Jessika looked at us and asked:

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"No, we're fine." answered Grayson.

She nodded and went away to be sure the other students were fine. I really couldn't understand. Why she was worried for us? Why the birds didn't touch her? Why she was staring at Ms. Blake that way? Why Grayson is lying to me? I couldn't find any answer to these questions.

Ms. Blake was standing by her desk, breathing heavily. Stiles was texting and then looked up and asked:

"Ms. Blake. You ok?"

He drew near her and took off a feather from her hair.

"Uh, sorry, just... that." he said showing her the feather and throwing it away.

She didn't say anything, just smiled. There were cops taking statements on what happened and I could still hear some more sirens. There were paramedics checking students out. Grayson had a small bandage on his arm. I looked around and I saw Stiles' dad looking at the broken windows.

"Are you ok?" Grayson asked me.

"Yeah, I'm ok." I answered. "I'm actually healing."

"Good."

"Yeah, ...how do I explain that?" I asked.

"I grabbed you and covered you before they could get to you." he answered.

I saw Jessika looking at us. I couldn't read her expression. When she was talking to us, before, I tried to read her mind again, looking at her straight in the eyes, but... nothing again. I'm sure she's not human.

"I'm fine." I said looking at Grayson. "Are you ok?"

"Yes." he said. "I only got the biggest cut on my arm. The rest aren't bad."

"Thanks to Jessika." I said to see his reaction, but he didn't answer.

I looked around some more and saw Allison's dad was here. He was putting band-aids on her hand. As he was doing it, he said:

"Next time you're feeling you wanna stay home, you stay home."

"I'm okay. But dad, the deer and now this?" asked Allison.

"I know, I know."

"It can't be a coincidence." she said.

As they were talking, I saw the Sheriff looking at them and he looked kind of confused. Then he walked over to them and asked:

"Mr. Argent, you wouldn't have any insight into this, would you?"

"Me?" asked Chris, surprised.

"Yeah. All this bizarre animal behavior, it's... You must have seen something like this before, right?" Sheriff Stilinski asked.

"I'm not sure why I would or why you would think I would." Chris said, laughly smiling.

"I'm sorry. I... I could've sworn I overheard my son talking about how you were an experienced hunter."

I looked over and saw Stiles. He was still looking at his phone and then annoyed his dad said that. Like he didn't want Chris to know he talked about it.

"Ah, right. Well, not anymore." answered Chris.

Sheriff Stilinski nodded and then asked Allison:

"You're all right?"

"Yeah." she answered.

Then Sheriff Stilinski walked away. We then headed out to the hall. Grayson, Allison and Lydia and I were by Lydia's locker.

"Is it me or is Beacon Hills turning into more like Beacon for the totally bizarre and supernatural?" Lydia asked.

"I don't know. It seems like it." I said.

Soon I saw a black girl with brown hair and brown eyes and wearing all black come up to us. It was the same girl I seen at the hospital. Lydia closed her locker and looked.

"Where's Scott McCall?" she asked. "You're Allison, right?"

"(Again with Scott.)" I thought.

Allison looked confused at first, then said:

"Yeah, how do you know..."

But the girl cut her off and asked again:

"Where's Scott?"

"He had to leave. He was supposed to be back in class..." Allison replied.

"Is he coming back?" she asked.

But suddenly she grabbed Lydia's and Allison's arms.

"Hey, easy with the physicality, sweetheart." said Lydia.

Then she looked passed us and looked afraid. We turn and looked and saw the twins who were staring at her. They suddenly headed down the side hall and out of sight. We turned and saw the girl disappeared too. Allison walked away to see where the girl went, then I saw Chris Argent coming down the hall.

"Oh, she bruised me." said Lydia.

Allison looked at her arm and said:

"Huh, me too."

We looked and saw they had reddish purple marks on their arms. Chris finally caught up to us.

"Come on, let's get you two girls out of here. School can wait another day." said Chris.

Lydia moved, but Allison was still looking at the direction the black girl went.

"Sweetheart?" he asked. "Hey, you don't have to worry about this anymore. Remember our agreement? We stay in Beacon Hills, but only if we stay out of this. It's not our problem now. Okay?"

Then he put his arms around Lydia and Allison and they head away to go home. When they went away, I saw Jessika by her locker. She was taking some books, when one of the twins slammed her locker's door and the other blocked her way. I was keeping the situation under control, to be ready to intervene if it was necessary. I tried to eavesdrop. One of the twins said:

"He wants to know if you decided."

"Well, tell him I'm not interested." she answered self assured.

It looked like she had the situation under control and she wasn't afraid of them.

"Tic toc... time is running for you." said the other guy. "This is the last warning."

I decided to intervene. I went near her pretending we were friends and said:

"Jessika, I looked for you everywhere! Are you ready for Econ class?"

I took her arm and dragged her away from them. The guys went away and we stopped walking.

"I'm sorry." I said. "It looked like you needed help."

"Yeah, thank you. But... don't worry, they don't scare me. Excuse me, but I really need to go now." she said smiling and went away.

I came back to Grayson and gave him a smacking kiss.

"Is everything ok with her?" he asked.

"Yes. They wanted something from her, but I don't know what it was. They were talking about a decision she has to take."

"I think you shouldn't get involved in this, Kenzie. We have enough problems and we don't need to shoulder also hers." he said.

"Why? Are you afraid I found out something?"

He pretended to not understand what I was meaning.

"What are you talking about, Kenzie?"

"I know you're lying Gray. You cannot lie to a werewolf." I answered annoyed. "You know that girl."

"I don't know her, I swear! She only reminds me someone I knew in Paris and that's all. You're going too far with all this, Kenzie."

I thought maybe he was right. I've been exaggerating recently. I doubt about everyone. I also had the feeling my mom is hiding something.

"You're right, I'm sorry." I said smiling.

He hugged me tight and kissed my forehead.

"I love you Kenzie." he said. "Even if you're mad and somethimes you drive me crazy."

I laughed. I knew he was right. I saw Emily coming towards us.

"I'm gonna run to my locker quick." said Grayson letting me go.

"Ok." I said. "I'll see you later in math class, ok?"

"Ok, bye!" he answered running away.

Emily came towards me, laughing, looking at Grayson who was running down the hall loaded with books.

"Emy... I need your help."

"Sure, for what?" she asked.

"Come on."

We walked down the hall, looking for Jessika and finally we found her sitting outside. She was reading a book and taking notes for her Spanish class.

"I need you to tell me what you see, looking at her." I asked her.

Emily looked at Jessika and made a strange face.

"What do you see?" I asked again.

"A blond girl." she answered.

"I know that." I said annoyed. "You know what I mean."

"No, no... I just see a blond girl, nothing else. No aura, no shape or spirals, sparks. Nothing."

"How is it possible?" I asked surprised.

"I don't know. It never happened before. Everybody got an aura. Good or bad, but everybody got one. She hasn't and I don't understand why."

"Hmm." I said. "Weird."

"I agree." said Emily. "Did you ever touch her?"

"Uh?" I asked. "Yes, just few minutes ago. I grabbed her arm."

"It makes no sense." she said perplexed. "Only ghosts don't have an aura, but if you touched her... I don't understand."

I couldn't understand too. 'What' the hell is that girl? We were quiet for a little and then I asked:

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I heard about the birds." she answered. "I was meeting your mom for lunch and they got a call and sent the paramedics. She wanted me to make sure everything was ok. 'Cause she couldn't succeed to call you."

I looked at my phone. It was still off.

"Oh, yeah." I said. "Ms. Blake told us to turn off the phones and I forgot to turn it on."

I turned my phone on and I found five missed calls from my mom, so I sent her a quick text to tell her it was all okay.

"So you're fine?" Emily asked.

"Of course."

"Good." she said smiling.

Grayson came up to us then.

"Weren't you running to Econ class?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I thought to skip it. You look more mad as usual today and I thought you needed me." he said kissing me. "So are we going to stay in school or not?" he asked.

I was deciding what I wanted to do. I wanted to go home and be with Grayson, but then figured I shouldn't miss the first day of school.

"It's up to you." I said.

Grayson could tell I was worried about something.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Well, I'm worried about Scott. His mother called him, so... I was thinking about going to the hospital." I answered.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

I don't want to involve him if it's not necessary and maybe it's nothing important, but I want to be sure everything is okay with Scott.

"No, it's not necessary. If I need your help, I'll call you, I promise."

"Well you go ahead to Scott at the hospital and I will stay here at school." he answered. "But keep me up to date on everything."

"Ok. I will." I said and gave Grayson a quick kiss and then headed to the hospital.

When I got there, I found Scott right away and I followed him and his mom. I wasn't sure what was going on. I missed part of the conversation. But I can get Scott to fill me in then.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Scott asked.

"Honestly I was hoping I didn't have to." Melissa answered.

We then turned a corner.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"Everything that you've been doing... the extra reading, the summer school, saving up for the bike, even though it scares me half to death...honey, I jus didn't wanna disrupt a good rhythm." Melissa replied, then noticing me.

Scott looked too, then said:

"It's not gonna stop. I... I'm gonna be better this year. A better student, a better son, a better friend, and better everything. I promise."

"Okay. He's in room 215 if he isn't already in surgery." Melissa said. "Hi, Kenzie."

"Hi." I answered.

"Thank you." said Scott to his mom and then gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Come on." he added looking at me.

We headed down the hall and to the elevator.

"So, you mean that?" I asked.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Be a better friend and all that."

"Of course."

"Good."

The door was closing to the elevator when a stick poked through. Scott quickly grabbed the door and held it open. A guy with medium shade of brown hair came in. I could tell he was blind, because of the sunglasses and walking stick. I sniffed the air and smelled his sent. I suddenly had a recognition hit me from Derek's and Jen's story about her uncle. This should be him. The demon wolf. I felt a little afraid, but he doesn't look as dangerous. On the contrary, he looks helpless. But I'm sure it's him. Jen described him as a kind man, with a corteous way to talk. But what is he doing here? I also thought that if I can smell his scent, he can smell mine and Scott's, so he knows we're werewolves even if he's acting as it's all normal.

"Would you hit the button for the second floor, please?" he asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

Then Scott and I looked and saw the button for the second floor was already lit up. Scott pushed it again, so it dinged.

"Thanks." the man said.

When we got to the floor, Scott and I were going to walk out when Deucalion stopped Scott with his stick. I waited too.

"You wouldn't mind helping me out for a second, would you?" he asked.

"Uhm..." Scott said looking around.

But then Deucalion put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sure." answered Scott.

He looked slightly annoyed, but walked out helping the man. I followed. Scott then hung his head down, resigned. It looks like he didn't smell the scent and he thinks to help a normal blind man. Maybe he doesn't know about him, but he should have smelled he's a werewolf too.

After we helped the blind man, we went to look for Isaac. We were down the hall, when I saw Scott looking at an elevator. I looked passed him and saw Isaac in a wheelchair and a male nurse in there. But I could sense he wasn't a real nurse. Scott sensed it too. The guy hit a button in the elevator. Suddenly Scott grew his claws and fangs and growled. The guy did the same, so I grew my claws and fangs. We both ran and flew into the elevator right before it closed. I went over to Isaac trying to wake him up. Scott slid into the floor and then got up and was fighting the guy. I protected Isaac from getting hurt. The guy picked Scott up and slammed him into the wall and then he fell to the ground. Then threw him up into the lights and smashed them. They were growling a lot. So I went to fight but he pushed me into the wall. Then he picked Scott up by the throat and held him. He tried to get him to let go.

"Don't you realize what you're dealing with? I'm an Alpha." the guy said.

Then the elevator dinged and the door opened. I saw Derek run his claws through the back of the guy.

"So am I." said Derek.

Scott fell to the ground and I went over to him.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yes." he managed.

Derek throw the man out of the elevator and into the hall. Then he looked at both of us and asked:

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

I nodded and then got out the elevator and went near Jen. I saw she was here too. Scott sighed and closed his eyes.

"Where the hell were you? I looked for you two everywhere. I was really worried. You didn't answer my calls and my texts." I said in a loud voice.

"I know, I'm sorry. We were following them. We know they have Erica and Boyd, but we didn't found out where their lair is. But don't worry, someone's watching over you." she answered.

"What are you talking about?"

"It doesn't matter."

I don't know why, but I suddenly thought to Jessika. Everybody seem to know her, except me.

"Jen, I met your uncle, and there's one of his pack who really scares me. A girl. I just saw her when we helped him getting out the elevator, but she scared me to death."

"Helped him?" she asked surprised.

"Yes, we were in the elevator and he asked for our help to reach the second floor and getting out in the hall. After what I heard about him, I thought it was better to support him. She was waiting down the hall."

"Kali." she answered. "Well, I'm dangerous, but she's thousands times worse than me. Maybe only in my wolf form I could beat her."

"Maybe? Oh, my God!" I said scared.

"That's why we didn't want to involve you. It's much too dangerous for you."

"Don't you think we're stronger together." I asked.

"Yes, but I don't want to risk your life."

"Jen, everything is going out of control. There's this Alpha pack around, there are suspicious guys at school..."

"Yes, I know."

"What do you mean you know? Why don't you talk with me?" I said annoyed.

I felt like just walking out of the hospital, but then she sat on a bench and so did I. I was starting to feel useless. I hate this feeling.

"Look" Jen said sighing. "I know there are two brothers in your school. They're in my uncle's pack. Two Alphas. But you're safe at school, 'cause they would never do anything bad there and they can't do anything if not

directly ordered by Deucalion. If you wanna help us, try to find out what are they doing there. There's a reason if they're at school and it's not for study, 'cause they are my age, they're not teenagers. They're there for some reason, and I suspect it's to approach you and your friends."

"Great." I said, afraid.

I was also surprised to find out they were not teenagers.

"(Why can't we just have a normal year?)" I thought to myself.

I also found out that the guy Derek threw out of the elevator was Ennis, a member of Deucalion's pack. Then I thought I should talk to her about that new girl too.

"There's also a new girl in my classes."

"What girl?" Jen asked.

"I don't know, maybe she's just new in town. She doesn't smell like a werewolf, but I'm sure she's not human. And sometimes... I have the feeling Grayson knows her."

I was starting to think I was becoming crazy. I'm suspecting about everyone.

"Are you jealous?" Jen asked me smiling.

"It's not funny!" I replied.

"Oh really? I remind you when you were torturing me about Erica." she said crossing her arms and we burst out laughing. "You're empathic... you should know it if he feels something for her."

"I know, you're right. No, I know he loves me."

"You wanna help me? Keep under control the situation at school."

"I will, I promise."

I was feeling much better now. Then Jen and Derek went away with Isaac. I was walking down the hall, when I saw the blind man again. He was alone now. I decided to follow him and quickly gripped my stone. I didn't think I was making a very stupid thing. I was using the stone to spy a werewolf. I didn't think at first this works only with humans. I followed him to see where he was going. I then saw Kali again. She was tall with black hair and brown eyes. I saw she wasn't wearing any shoes and had werewolf pointy claws on her toes. I felt really afraid of her. Then I thought about what I was doing and I could have died at the very thought they found out about me. I felt so stupid, but it was too late, I was in the room with them.

"(Oh, crap.)" I thought. "(Werewolves can see me even when I clutch my stone.)"

But then I saw her looking around. She looked confused. She could sense me, but I could tell she didn't know who it was or where that scent was coming from.

"(Huh?)" I thought. "(What's this? a new power? Cool!)"

She then walked down the hall and as I continued down after her, I saw Deucalion again. The twins, Ennis and Kali started fighting with the girl I seen at the school. We were in the nurses' locker room. Kali and one of the twins hurt her so bad. She was bleeding and was leaning against lockers and breathed heavily. Deucalion crouched down near her and said:

"Beautiful, but defiant, aren't you?" he asked her.

"Because I know something. I know you're afraid of him." the girl replied.

"Of a teenage boy?" Deucalion asked, laughing slightly.

"Of the man he'll become. And you're afraid of your niece too." she said.

"Jennifer... Yes, I know she's not on my side now, but maybe I could persuade her to come in our pack. We need an Alpha like her. And if she doesn't accept, well... I gotta find a way to get her out of the way."

So I was right, he is her uncle.

"You could never beat her and you know how powerful she is." Braeden said.

"I'm aware of a certain potential threat. But then someone once taught me a very smart way to eliminate threats. Get someone else to do it for you." Deucalion answered.

"Derek." she said.

"(He wants Derek to kill Jen? Is he crazy?)" I thought. "(Derek would die for her.)"

Then Deucalion ripped her throat out with his claws.


	3. Chapter 3

We met the others at Deaton. The doctor couldn't do anything to help Isaac, so we headed to the Hale house. Derek, Jen, Scott and I, along with Isaac. Derek laid Isaac on a wooden table and Jen started caressing his hair, worried. He was unconscious and was covered with a light blue blanket. Scott was on the phone with Stiles and I overheard what they were saying.

"(We got a serious problem at school. Ms. Blake's class...)" said Stiles.

"Hey, can you tell me about it later?" asked Scott, looking at me.

I didn't tell him what happened. I didn't get a chance with everything that went on at the hospital.

"(Well, no, pretty sure this qualifies for immediate discussion.)"

"All right, then meet me at Derek's." Scott replied.

"(Derek's house, what? What the hell are you doing at...)" Stiles said, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Just meet us here, okay?" Scott said.

They hung up and then Scott looked to me with a questioning look, and so was Jen.

"What happened at school?" she asked worried.

So I told them about the birds.

"They were just so…crazy." I said.

"Oh, wow. What about Grayson? Is he ok?" Jen asked.

"Yes, he is fine." I answered. "Only a few minor cuts."

"Good." she replied.

Scott nodded to me and then looked to Derek.

"You don't still live here, do you?" he asked.

Derek was moving broken sticks on the floor and digging underneath them to get something.

"No. The County took it over, but there's something here that I need. It'll help heal a wound from an Alpha."

"Yeah, but it did heal." Scott said, confused.

We all looked to Isaac.

"Not on the inside." Derek answered.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really." Jen said. "Alpha's scratches are not like the others."

Then he went back to digging. I saw him pulling up some kind of purple flower plant.

"Hey, are you gonna tell me who that was back there? That Alpha." Scott asked.

"A rival pack. It's our problem. I know you wanna help, and you did. I owe you one. Now go home. Go back to being a teenager." Derek said, and then looked at me. "You too."

He grabbed a few more and then stood up and walked over to where Isaac was laying. I was gonna head out, but then I was thinking almost the same thing as Scott. He put his hand on his arm and said:

"Uh, hey, Derek. If you wanna repay back that favor now... there is something you can do for me."

"Yeah, me too." I confirmed.

Derek looked kind of confused. But then I took my jacket off and said about my tattoo. Jen looked with her red eyes and said:

"I can kind of see it."

Derek came over next to me and looked too with Alpha eyes.

"Yeah. A paw print, right?" he asked.

"Yes, with Eli's name in it." I replied.

"Ok." he said.

Stiles then came in and stood next to Scott who was sitting on a chair. Derek went over to Scott and looked at his arm.

"Yeah, I see it. It's two bands, right? What does it mean?" Derek asked.

"I don't know. It's just something I traced with my fingers." said Scott, tracing it in the dust on the table in Derek's house.

"Why is this so important to you?" Jen asked.

"So Eli is kind of with me, no matter where I go. And will always be a part of me." I replied.

Derek looked at me too.

"I know why yours." he answered smiling.

I giggled. Then Derek turned back to Scott, waiting for his answer.

"Do you know what the word 'tattoo' means?" Scott asked.

"To mark something." replied Stiles winking at Derek, but no one paid any attention to him.

"Well, that's in Tahitian." explained Scott. "In Samoan, it means 'open wound'. I knew I wanted to get a tattoo when I turned 18. I always wanted one. I just decided to get it now, to make it kind of a reward."

"For what?" Derek asked.

I wanted to know too.

"For not calling or texting Allison all summer. Even when I really wanted to, even when it was so hard not to sometimes. I was trying to give her the space she wants. Going four months later, it still hurts. It still feels like a, uh…"

"Like an open wound." Stiles put in.

"Yeah." said Scott.

"The pain's gonna be worse than anything you've ever felt." Derek said looking at me and Scott.

"(Great.)" I thought to myself.

But Stiles voiced it out loud:

"Ah, that's great."

"Do it." Scott said.

Derek lit a torch gun and a big flame came out.

"Oh, wow! That's a... That's a lot for me, so I'm gonna take that as my cue. Oh, I'm just gonna wait outside." said Stiles, moving towards the door.

But Derek put his hand out and held Stiles in place.

"Nope. You two can help hold him down." Derek said.

So I went over by Scott and put my hands on his one shoulder and top of his arm, while Stiles was on the other side. I knew why he asked me to hold him, instead of asking Jen. He wanted me to see what was gonna happen to be sure I wanted to do it.

"Oh, my God." said Stiles.

I couldn't help but giggle. Stiles glared.

"I'm sorry." I said.

Scott started screaming in pain and moving.

"Hold him." Derek said.

So I put more strenght on holding him. Soon he was growling and screaming, with golden eyes and fangs. While I was holding Scott, I asked Jen shocked:

"You're telling me... you made the tattoo in the groin this way? With oxyhydrogen flame?"

"Of course not. Only the triskelion. I made the other when I was eight, before to shift completely. A tattoo artist made it. It is colored as Josh's."

"Oh, ok. Cool." I said.

Scott then seemed like he went unconscious. I looked at hi arm and saw his tattoo was now permanent.

"(Awesome.)" I thought.

"Your turn." said Derek. "Are you sure you want to go through this?"

I wasn't, but nodded and said:

"Yes."

So Jen and Stiles held me down and Derek put the fire on my back. I screamed and growled in pain. After a little while, I looked and saw my tattoo. I loved it. Soon Scott woke and gasped, covered in sweat. He then looked at his arm.

"It worked." he said.

"It did." I confirmed, looking at mine again.

"Well, they look pretty damn permanent now." Stiles said.

"Yeah. I kind of needed something permanent. Everything that's happened to us... everything just changes so fast. Everything so, uh... ephemeral." said Scott.

"(There's that word again. The one he used with Ms. Blake.)" I thought.

"Yeah it is." I agreed.

"Studying for the PSAT's?" Stiles asked.

"Yep." Scott answered

"Nice." Stiles and I said together.

We walked towards the door then and I put on my jacket. Scott opened the door and we looked at it.

"You painted the door. Why'd you paint the door?" asked Scott, confused.

"Oh, I didn't notice that." I said.

Derek and Jen were over by Isaac.

"Go home, Scott." said Derek.

"And why only one side?" Scott asked, rubbing his hand up the door.

I looked to Jen, but she was looking at Isaac. Scott shook one hand and grew his claws.

"Scott!" Derek shouted.

Then he started walking over to us. Scott started with one nail and soon was clawing and scraping the paint away. Derek came over by us and so did Jen. Stiles looked shocked. I was wondering why they weren't stopping Scott. Derek crossed his arms and stood near me and Stiles. So did Jen. Soon appeared Deucalion's symbol on the door. The one we saw before to go on holiday. Why Derek hid it?

"The birds at school and the deer last night…" Scott said. "Just like the night I got trampled by the deer when I got bit by the Alpha. How many are there?"

"A pack of 'em. An Alpha pack." Derek replied, sighing.

"All of them? How does that even work?" Stiles asked.

"They have some kind of a leader. He's called Deucalion. Her uncle." Derek said looking at Jen. "We know they have Boyd and Erica. Peter, Jen, Isaac and I have been looking for him for the last four months."

"I'm so sorry." I said, feeling guilty. "I spent the whole summer having fun. I should have been here helping."

"It's ok. There really wasn't much else you could have done." said Jen.

"Besides, you're a teenager. You should be out having fun and not having to deal with all of this." added Derek.

"Yeah, but still." I said. "We're all in this together. A pack of sorts. Anyway, you're just 22 guys, you should have fun too and not being involved in all this."

"It's different for us, Kenzie. We're Alphas." answered Jen.

But then Scott said to help me to stop feeling guilty:

"Let's say you find them. How do you deal with an Alpha pack?"

"With all the help we can get." Derek answered.

"I'm with you and you know. No matter what." I said.

Suddenly Isaac sat up and asked:

"Where is she? Where is the girl?"

"What girl?" asked Derek confused.

I looked to the floor. I didn't want to have to tell Isaac the bad news but then I looked to him and moved closer. I told him what I saw. Isaac looked sad and laid back down on the table.  
>Later I went back to the animal clinic to meet Grayson. He was helping Deaton with some things.<p>

Sheriff Stilinski came in then and they started to talk.

"We've had 15 calls in the past hour. I got a suicidal deer, birds flying through windows, pets behaving aggressively. I... I gotta tell you, I'm starting to think there's something in the water." Sheriff Stilinski said.

"(Oh, wow.)" I thought. "(I'm glad Eli is ok and isn't acting weird. Least not yet.)"

"To be honest I was gonna give you a call about an incident of my own." Deaton replied while we were going into the cats ward. "At first, I thought I might have had a break-in... Some sick individual looking to release a particularly violent impulse. Until I got a closer look and realized what actually happened. They did it to themselves."

"(Aww...poor kitties.)" I thought, when I peered in the door when Deaton opened it for Sheriff Stilinski.

There was blood everywhere and all the cats were dead. They looked mangled. Grayson held me in his arms and I buried my head into his shoulder. I didn't want to see them anymore.

The day after I woke up very early. Jen asked me if I could go with her and Derek to talk to her mom. They called for me and Grayson at seven o'clock and we drove to the airport. We took a plane to Modesto, a train to Curry Village and then we rent a car. Jen looked very nervous and Derek was trying to calm her down, but I can understand why she was feeling this way. I knew her mother and was so glad she wasn't mine. I was glad my mother wasn't like that.

We drove down the road and I looked at the view. There was flat grasslands with deer in the field. Behind the deer and the grassland was a forest with lots of trees and behind the forest were big mountains. They looked like they were a whitish gray color. Either way it was beautiful. Also there was a big lake nearby. It was a very shallow lake. In the lake were big rocks and a big rock next to the lake you could sit on. It was very beautiful though.

We stopped near a snack bar and got out of the car. The air was fresh and the sun was up in the sky. I felt great out here. I love this weather.

"Hey, nervous?" asked Derek hugging Jen.

"Yeah." she answered sighing. "It's not easy. This is the first time I have come back here after 10 years. Nothing changed."

"Maybe we can look for your friend Christine. She will be happy to see you again." Grayson said.

"I really would, but she moved to Australia a couple of years after I went to Paris. I miss her so much."

"But... She's like us? I mean…" I was asking.

"No." Jen answered. "But she knew about me and didn't care about it. She wasn't scared."

We ate a quick lunch at Glacier Point Snack Stand. We were talking about the coming visit to her mom's a little bit more and then about the Alpha pack. I was still a little nervous about Deucalion and what he could do. Also I wasn't sure if I should bring it up or not, but I decided to ask anyway, because we could use extra help with fighting this Alpha pack.

"I know we don't really care for him, but how about we ask Alex for help? He's a good hunter. Maybe for just this once, he can put his differences aside and help us fight against the Alpha pack?" I asked.

Jen just stared at me and Derek looked at me like I was crazy. And maybe I am.

"Are you serious? After all he has done?" asked Grayson. "You want to ask my brother for help?"

"Well… I'm scared and just thought maybe he could help." I answered and then just concentrated on eating.  
>"Forget I mentioned it."<p>

Grayson reached over and gave my hand a squeeze.

"It was a good idea, but I just don't know. I doubt he would want to." Grayson replied.

"When we were on holiday you looked at me like I was mad 'cause I said I wanted to ask for Chris' help and now you want to ask Alex?" asked Jen. "Alex, the same guy who wants to kill my man? It would be a great chance for him. A bullet could accidentally be shot by his gun. No, no, it's much too dangerous. Besides, I doubt Alex will ever change. Plus think about what we did. Peter killed Kate, Derek killed Victoria and Scott killed Gerard. We're responsible for most of his family's death. So think about it. If we were responsible for most of your family's death… would you want to help us?"

"I guess not." I answered. "Sorry for ever suggesting it."

"No, it's ok." said Jen.

She could tell I was upset by even suggesting it. She squeezed my other hand, smiling.

"Really, it's ok." she said, smiling at me and I smiled back.

Grayson looked strange, like he didn't dare to tell us something, but then he said:

"Gerard… is not dead."

"What?" Derek asked worried and shocked.

We all looked at him dumbfounded.

"He's in a nursing home." he explained. "The bite made the cancer worse and he can barely move now. He's not a threat for anybody... anymore."

I couldn't believe Grayson didn't tell me. I have to ask him later why he hid this information. After lunch we drove to Jen's home. We stopped the car on the top of the hill.

"Here we are." said Jen nodding to a big cottage.

Few feet down the hill there was a big and glassy house. I stared at the home in awe. It seemed the whole house was made of wood beams and poles and glass walls. It looked like it was two floors. There was a big terrace a few feet off the ground and garages underneath it. There were tall trees on either side of the house.

"How do you get in?" I asked.

"The other side." answered Jen smiling. "This is the back of the house. We gotta go down the hill."

We headed in between the trees and walked down the path to the front of the house. This side was more wooden sidings than glass except for the central part where the wall was all glass and you could see the staircase that goes to the second floor. But it had lots of windows in the wood sidings. There was a little tree along the corner on this side. The bottom looked like it was stone cement material. I couldn't wait to see the inside of the house. It looked neat from the outside. On the side, under a big arch, there was the main door.

It looked like no one was there. Jen moved with stealthy steps, like she was expecting an ambush.

"Mom, it's me." she said loud.

We turned around and Karen was there, on the terrace, looking at us with folded arms. None of us sensed or heard her coming.

"Look who's here." she said.

"I need to talk to you. It's important. Can we get inside?" asked Jen.

"Sure you can. It's your house."

We got into her house and sat in the living room.

"Wow." I said quietly looking around.

The living room was huge. The first thing I noticed was huge stone pillar with a fireplace at the bottom. Near the fireplace was a tall green tree plant. There were two oval coffee tables in there. Each one was in front of a corner gray couch. One had a brown and white pillow on it, a green squared pattern one, and two black and white diamond shape ones. One carpet was brown and white design. The other couch had orangish red pillows. The carpet near this couch was white. There was also a redish orange chair near the fireplace. There was a huge round circle chandlier type thing with candles going around the circle. The floor was a shiny wooden chestnut color. Looking outside the glass wall you could see the forest. It was a breathtaking landscape.

"So... what can I do for you?" asked her mother.

"We need help... Uncle Deucalion wants to kill me." Jen answered.

"He doesn't want to kill you. He wants you in his pack. Both of you." she said looking at Derek.

Again no "hi", "how are you?", anything... It looks like she saw Jen five seconds ago. This woman doesn't give a damn about her daughter. Even if Karen scares me to death, I found all the courage I had and said:

"I heard him say that if she doesn't want to join his pack he will find a way to get her out of the way."

Her mother stood up and went near the glass wall sighing, looking outside, then said:

"In that case you have a huge problem. He will not do it himself. He will oblige someone near you to kill you."

She turned around and looked at Derek again. Then looked at me and Grayson.

"Are these your Betas?" she asked.

"Only Kenzie."

"Did you bite her?"

"No, Laura did it and now I take care of her. He's her Emissary. I lived in his house in Paris."

"So you're Ashley's son." Karen said. "The younger one I suppose."

Grayson nodded but didn't say a word.

"Well, problem number two if she's your Beta." she said and I goggled. "How many Betas do you have?"

"Two." answered Derek. "Or four if we can find Erica and Boyd in time. Maybe five if Scott's with us."

"Scott McCall's not with you." she said cutting him off. "He will not be a Beta for so long."

"What do you mean?" asked Jen, but her mother didn't answer.

How does she know about Scott and what is she talking about? If she has so much information why isn't she helping us? It looked like Karen wasn't worried at all. How is it possible? Her daughter just told her someone wants to kill her. I was speechless.

"What do you mean, second problem?" asked Derek worried.

"Do you know how my brother built his pack? Kali, Ennis and the twins... killed the members of their own packs and now Deucalion is acting as a guide for them."

She turned around looking at us and added:

"And he will oblige you two to do the same with your pack."

I was surprised at her mom and how she was acting. I couldn't believe it. I was also scared because of Deucalion and afraid that it might happen with our pack. But I'm sure they wouldn't do that. Derek and Jen would never kill us.

"Look mom, I never asked you for anything and I don't know why you hate me so much, but…" she was saying, but her mother cut her off.

"I don't hate you Jennifer. It's just a matter of nature incompatibility."

"I need your help. Please." she begged.

"You're strong. You can beat him."

I couldn't believe it. She was refusing to help her. I felt so bad for Jen. I wish there was something I could do to help. I wanted to say something to her mom, but I kept quiet. I didn't need to start anything.

"How can I beat him? I cannot either use my powers!"

"When you'll find yourself or someone you love in danger... you'll use them. It's time you learn to be the Alpha you are. The Alpha you're destined to be."

"I ain't got time to learn! Don't you understand I'm in danger? We all are!"

Her mother shook her head no. Derek stood up angry, took her hand and got out from that house. We got into the car and went away. After few minutes Jen burst into tears. Derek stopped the car and hugged her tight.

"I know... I know sweetie." he said. "I'm so sorry."

I felt really sad for Jen and really wanted to do something to help her. But I didn't know what to do. I just couldn't get over how her mom acted. I could tell Grayson was mad at Karen too and wanted to do something to help Jen. He felt sad too. I thought about me and my mom. I thought about how she was always there for me no matter what. Even when I was turning into a werewolf. She helped me when I was turning even when I could tell she was scared and wanted to run far away. She is still there for me no matter what and would do just about anything for me if I asked. I'm so glad for that. I wish Jen's mother could be like mine. But luckily Steve's different. Jen's not totally alone.

"I could never understand how a mother can act this way." said Grayson.

"I know why... I know why she always treated me that way..." Jen answered with eyes full of tears. "It's for Josh."

Grayson and I looked at each other dumfounded.

"What has Josh to do with you and your mother?" I asked surprised.

"Dad went away two weeks every month... every year. He always said it was for his job but it wasn't the truth. She knew about Josh and his mother. And... what's the most certain way to make someone suffer?"

"To hurt someone you love." answered Grayson.

"Yes. I paid all my life for that situation, even if I didn't know. I think at first it was just jealousy and then the situation slipped out her hand. To punish dad she hurt me... for twelve years. She never came and see me in Paris and never came in Beacon Hills the three years I lived there. Josh doesn't know anything about all this and I don't want him to know it. He would probably feel guilty for this situation and I don't want him to suffer. I suffered enough for both of us in the past years.

I'm sorry you lost your time coming here with me. I really hoped she wanted to help us. I don't know what to do. I don't know how to save you and save myself. I have a bad feeling."

"Hey, I'm here, okay?" said Derek caressing her face. "Forever, remember? Forever and ever. I'm with you. We'll find a way. I don't care if your uncle wants us in his pack to be stronger. Our pack, it's a family and I will fight with claws and fangs to protect it, and to protect you, ok?"

Jen made him a caress on the cheek with bright eyes.

"Derek's right. We'll find a way. And besides you have Isaac and I. And we're pretty awesome." I said this to make Jen laugh and feel better.

"Thanks, Kenzie." she said.

"No problem." I said. "But I mean it. We can handle it. Derek, you, Isaac and I. And also Scott. I don't know what your mother meant before, but I'm sure he's on our side. We're a great team and kick some serious butt. Plus we will find Erica and Boyd. Then we will be even greater."

Jen smiled to me. That same late afternoon, we headed back to Beacon Hills. Grayson and I went home. My mom was out getting groceries and I wanted to spend some time with him. Besides, we thought it was better to let Derek and Jen alone after what happened that day.

"Let's go." I said, taking Grayson's hand and leading him to my room.

We made love,then just laid snuggled up together. As we laid there snuggling, I thought about what he said at lunch.

"Grayson?" I asked, unsure if I should ask, but I really wanted to know.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Well, I was... I was just wondering..." I started. "Why didn't you tell us about Gerard sooner? I mean, you told me to tell you everything that goes on. To hide nothing from you. But then you go and hide the information about Gerard. How is that fair? I mean we all have a right to know about him. That he is still out there."

Grayson didn't say anything right away.

"You're right." he said. "It isn't fair I didn't tell you that. So I'm sorry, I kept information, but really Allison just told me like the end of summer about Gerard. I asked her how she was and how she was doing since the death of Gerard and her mom. Then she told me about her grandpa. But like I said at the lunch, Gerard isn't a threat anymore. His cancer is too bad, too painful and he isn't moving around great. He won't be bothering us, so I figured it wouldn't matter that he was still alive."

"Ok." I said quietly.

I still couldn't believe he waited like three days to tell us after finding out.

"Hey.." Grayson said, pulling me closer. "I'm so sorry. I really am. I didn't see the point in telling anyone and worrying them more over nothing. Really… Gerard is not a threat."

"Ok." I said. "Have you seen him?"

"No, and I don't care too." Grayson answered.

"Good." I said.

Then we snuggled closer. We heard a car door slam in the driveway. My mom was back from shopping. So we quickly got up and dressed. I went to the bathroom to wash my face and make sure I looked ok, so my mom didn't suspect anything. Then I met Grayson in the hallway and we headed down to help my mom unload the groceries.

Later that evening, I stopped by Allison's to see how she and Lydia were doing. Allison was trying to decide what color to paint her room. She had like about 10 different colors taped to the wall.

"I like the hunter green one." I said.

"This one, it's perfect." said Lydia, holding a medium shade of pink up.

"I don't know. I'm still thinking maybe a shade of blue." said Allison holding up a grayish blue color card.

She put the paper near the one Lydia was holding and we noticed the livids perfectly fit together.

"Lydia look." Allison said.

I looked closer. The marks line up and made a weird pattern.

"That's weird." I said. "It looks like a drawing. I wonder what it means."

"Let's go." Allison said. "I know someone who does."

So I got into her car along with Lydia. We were driving down the street. Grayson was at some party with Scott and Stiles. Lydia and Allison were driving me and going to see Scott. Lydia was drawing the outline of her livid with a pen. Then she put her arm near Allison's one.

"I don't know. It doesn't look like much to me." she said.

"It's a pattern. It means something." Allison replied.

"You really think Scott's gonna know what it is?" asked Lydia. "I mean Kenzie doesn't."

"No, but he might know someone who does." said Allison.

"Yeah, but if Kenzie doesn't know what it is or anyone who might, then how will Scott. Lydia replied. "Also how are you so sure that it means anything at all?"

I wanted to tell them I did know someone who might, but Allison continued before I could. On the way to the party, Allison kept on calling Scott without getting any answer, so she sent him a text telling him we were going there to tell him something very important and to wait for us outside.

"Because that girl wasn't just looking for Scott." Allison said. "It's like she needed to find him. Like she had to. And that means something."

"Yeah. I seen her a couple times." I said and told them where.

Soon, we got to the party where Scott and Stiles were. We got out of the car and I walked up to Grayson. I put my arms around him and he hugged me back and gave me a kiss.

Then I looked to Scott and Allison. Lydia was standing next to Allison. Scott looked at Allison and she looked kind of sad. They didn't say anything, but then seemed nervous.

"This isn't the talk we were gonna have, is it?" Scott asked talking about the note she wrote him at school.

Allison shook her head, then said:

"I need to show you something."

She showed him their arms. Scott just looked at it, trying to figure it out. Then I realized Stiles wasn't out here. I wonder where he is. Probably having a lot of fun in the party.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that afternoon I decided to run a little bit in the woods. I needed to stay alone to calmly think and try to find a solution to face up to this Alpha pack, so I put my jogging pants on and a sweatshirt and headed outside.

Grayson was at Deaton's trying to figure out what happened to those poor kitties and my mom was working the nightshift at the hospital. I didn't want to stay home alone.

I ran for about three miles, when I heard someone shout near the old oak in the park, so I drew near. I was curious to know who was shouting like that. I thought maybe someone could be in danger, but then that voice sounded familiar. Emily? What is she doing around here at night? And why is she screaming? So I clutched my stone and I drew near a little more. She was with Josh and they were discussing something. I could clearly hear them.

"How do you dare to accuse me about things I didn't do?" Josh was shouting.

"How do I dare? How do you dare to treat me like I'm invisible?! Why don't you think highly of me anymore? You don't call, don't text and when we meet you're absent... Tell me the truth, it was just sex for you, isn't it? You never liked me. You've been kind with me only to come to bed with me. Am I right? Answer me!" replied Emily.

"No, it's not true."

"That's all? This is all you have to say? No explanations?"

"What should I have to say? That I have a girlfriend much too jealous and who is sticky?"

"Oh, really? Am I this for you?" she asked annoyed.

"No, I didn't mean to say that. I love you. It's just..."

She looked at him in a strange way. It was like she was suspecting he was hiding something.

"It's just... what?" she asked defiantly.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter!"

Josh drew some steps from her, sighing.

"It's because of Jen, isn't it? You're still in love with her?"

He turned to look at her with a questioning look.

"What? What on earth got into you?" he asked.

"Oh, do you think I'm stupid? I saw the way you looked at her before you got to know you're her brother. And also the way you look at her now. I know you were sweet on each other and it's not over for you."

Josh looked really angry. It looked like Emily was doing it on purpose, to attack him that way to stir a quarrel up. But why? Why is she doing this?

"Yes, I admit it, I think about her sometimes, but it doesn't matter. Nothing could never happen between us. She's my sister!"

"Well, at least you're sincere."

"I don't know what I feel for her, but it's not love. I love you Emily!" he said taking her hand.

"Don't touch me!" she replied moving away from him.

Josh had been surprised by that reaction. Emy was really exaggerating now. Again... why is she doing this? I wanted to slap her.

"Why are you acting this way?" he asked with a sad look.

"Enough! I'm going away, I can't bear it anymore!" said Emily and ran away.

I wanted to follow her, but Josh was still there and looked like he needed to unburden himself to someone. I don't know why Emily is acting this way. She found a wonderful guy, but it looks like she is trying to ruin that relationship in every way. I wondered what was going on with her. Did something happen that I don't know about before they came in the park? I heard Josh sighed and turned going away.

I really would like to talk with him and follow Emily, but I couldn't tell them I spied on them, so I took my run again, thinking about that situation.

When I came back home, I found her on my porch. She was sitting with elbows on her knees and hands on her eyes. I didn't know how to behave myself, so I decided to pretend not to notice and I walked up the stairs to the porch.

"Emily, hi. Ehm... What are you doing here?

Emy looked at me. She was crying.

"Kenzie." she said with eyes full of tears.

"What happened?" I asked pretending I didn't know it.

"I don't know. I... I... I think I ruined everything!"

"Do you wanna go in? My mom is at the hospital, she's working the nightshift and Grayson isn't here. We're alone."

She nodded and followed me inside. We sat on the couch and I gave her a handkerchief to dry her tears. Then, when I saw she was feeling a little better, we started to talk.

"I asked Josh to go out tonight to stay together. We went out for dinner but he was completely absent. It looked like I was transparent. Then we went for a walk along the boulevard and he didn't say a word the whole time, so when we arrived to that old oak I asked him for explanations. It's... since when we came back from the holidays that he's ignoring me or treats me with indifference and I don't like it. He said it's not true, but I know he's wrong."

In fact I thought he looked strange recently. I'll ask Jen if she knows something about it. I wouldn't doubt it if Alex found out he's related to her. It would be a serious trouble.

"Don't you think maybe he's just having a bad period?" I asked.

"Trust me, if he was having a bad period, I'd know it, I'd feel it." she replied.

"Did you talk about it? What does he said?" I asked.

"He said I can't accuse him of these things because they're not true, but I know they are."

I don't know Josh very well, so I don't really know how to bear this situation. I can tell I felt him worried, scared and anxious. At least, this is what my empathy says.

"How are you feeling?" I asked worried.

"Hurt. Because I found out he's still in love with Jen. Yeah, I know they had a kind of relationship when they were in Paris and he never got over it."

"Oh, come on. He loves you."

"I know he loves me, but he loves also her."

"No, I think you're wrong." I said smiling. "They didn't have a relationship. They didn't date. It was just a one night thing and nothing happened after that. Besides, Jen is his sister and has eyes only for Derek."

I was absolutely sure about that. Jen lives only for Derek. Obviously she loves Josh. He's her brother, her best friend, but I'm sure it's not love."

"Why is everybody falling in love with Jen? Being the Alpha's Alpha involves also this?" she said lightly smiling.

"Everybody who?" I asked.

"Ehm... Derek, Josh, Alex, and I heard also talk about someone name... Peter."

"Peter? Peter... Hale?"

"Yeah, him!"

I couldn't understand why she was so unsure. She was destroying her mind with things that didn't exist. Did this happened because of the accident a few years back? Did she have some kind of damage up there? Or is she just so insecure about everything since she never loved anyone like this before and had to deal with any of this stuff before? I wish I knew.

"No, Emy. Think about it... Alex was her boyfriend when they were in Paris. They dated for more than four years and Derek is the man of her life. With Josh it was just a night and considering how things are now, she feels terribly guilty for what happened between them."

I stopped for a while, sighing, then I said:

"And Peter... Well, Peter always wanted what belonged to Derek. Girls included. He tried to seduce Paige, he courted Kate and now he wants Jen. Even if... I don't know how they were able to resist him. He's..." I was saying, but then I stopped.

"What kind of man is he?" Emily asked, curious.

"Trust me, it's better you don't have anything to do with him. He's a selfish manipulator. Plus he provoked us many troubles last year. He's the one who bit Scott."

"I see."

"But, to make up for it, he's very charming and awfully sexy. Believe me, it's impossible to resist him."

"Really? I should know him."

"No, Emy. Better to not play with fire."

"You're right, Kenzie. I will not do it."

"Good. And don't worry about Jen and Josh. There isn't anything between them. I'm empathic. I should know it if it was different."

We continued to talk, then I invited her to sleep in my house and she accepted it. We played with Eli and soon he was purring really loud. He was happy to have some attention.

Later on we put on our pajamas. It had been a long evening. I started yawning and Emily laughed. So we soon went to bed.

The next morning, Emily got up and left very early, because she had a class at school and she had to go home to take her belongings. My mom wasn't home yet and I was eating breakfast with Grayson.

"I don't want to go to school." I said and he laughed.

I told him about what happened the previous evening with Emily and Josh, then I took the phone and called Jen asking her to reach us or come over. When she arrived, I told her about Emy.

"Yes... I know." she said. "Yesterday night Josh asked me if we could meet at the pub and he unburdened himself. I know what Emily thinks about me, but she's quite mistaken. There isn't anything between me and my bro."

"I know, but Emy thinks he's hiding something and she's jealous about you." I replied.

Jen sighed and sat on the couch.

"Yes... there are problems... Do you remember when Alex found us in Snowmass because they used the phone? Well, since when we came back he's been asking Josh strange questions... about his dad and his family. It probably won't take a lot before he finds out the truth."

I looked at her goggling... worried and very afraid.

"You are kidding, right?" I asked, scared.

"Unfortunately no. Josh didn't tell anybody about this, till yesterday evening, and didn't say anything to me either. But yesterday Alex told him it would be nice to make his family tree, so that he could discover what's his real surname. He isn't ignoring Emily. He wants to protect her."

I was surprised and also glad for Josh wanting to protect Emily. But I was still afraid.

"And... what can we do now?" I asked scared.

"There's only one thing we can do right now." Jen said standing up and going towards the door. "We gotta tell my dad. Come on."

"(Oh, no. I hope I don't say something embarrassing to him or even think it.)" I was thinking. "Ok." I said aloud. "Let's go."

I finished eating my breakfast quick and made sure I looked ok, then I brushed my hair and threw it into a big pony tail and then brushed my teeth.

"Ok, Grayson. I will see you later." I said, hugging him and giving him a quick kiss.

"Ok. See you. Make sure you tell me everything." he said.

"I will." I replied.

We kissed once more. Then I said him goodbye again and got into Jen's Mustang. On the way there we talked about Emily and her unfounded fears about Josh.

"I just don't get why Emily is acting this way." I said. "I mean, I don't think she ever acted this way before. Least I don't remember."

Jen didn't know what to say, but that was ok. I was glad she was there to just listen to me.

"I really hope my dad has some advice to give us or knows how to face up to this situation with Alex. Oh, by the way... he doesn't know we went to talk to my mom and it's better things remain this way, ok?

"Don't worry... As far as I'm concerned, I've never been in Tuolumne Meadows in my life."

Jen smiled to me. We then got to her dad's, parked the car and went to the last floor of the house. Jen took the keys and opened the door, trying to not make much noise in case her dad was still sleeping. I didn't want to wake him up either, so I tried to be as quiet as I could.

We headed towards the kitchen after we heard some noise. I thought maybe he was up after all, but when we both got near the kitchen, we stopped frozen on the threshold goggling, dumbfounded. My mother... was near the sink and she was wearing only a man's shirt. Steve was near her... bare chested, and was hugging her, kissing her neck. I just stared and didn't know what to say. I was shocked, surprised, happy and angry all at the same time. This seriously took me by surprise.

"Oh... my... God..." said Jen.

They suddenly turned around and stopped dumbfounded too. My mother was very embarrassed. She was trying to hide behind Steve. They looked like two kids surprised to steal jam. I couldn't talk, couldn't move. I was shocked.

"Oh... well." said Jen breaking that embarrassing silence.

"Sweetheart... I know you didn't expect anything like this, but... let me explain." said Steve.

"Dad... you don't need to explain... trust me. It's obvious what happened."

"Please, Jen... don't be angry."

"I'm not angry." she said smiling. "I'm happy."

Steve breathed a sigh of relief. Then they looked at me. I was still frozen in the same place, staring at my mom. I couldn't talk.

"Kenzie... is everything ok?" asked Jen putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I don't know." is all I managed to say.

My mom tried to come up near me, but I moved backwards. Jen took my hand to stop me. I had a lot of conflicting feelings inside me. I was happy for her, but also sad because she replaced my dad. The most important thing... I was angry because she lied to me, telling me she was working the nightshift and on the contrary she was in the bed with him. Probably these are none of my business, but she never hid anything from me. Why she didn't think to confide with me? How long has this relationship been going on? I thought about when I called her before to go to Barbados and it sounded like there was a man in my house.

"Kenzie, please, we need to talk about this." my mom said.

I nodded and sat on a chair at the table. My mom went to get dressed and then came back in the kitchen. She took the coffee cup that Steve was handing her and sat at the table with me.

"How long mom? ...How long are you dating him?"

"Since the day we met. Do you remember that day at the lake?"

I just nodded. Steve and Jen didn't say a word, they just remained in silence, letting us there talking. Jen gave me a glass of milk and caressed my hair, smiling, then she went to her dad and hugged him.

"You didn't work any nightshift, right? It was just an excuse to spend the night with him?"

"Yes." she said nodding.

"But what about dad?"

I know he's gone and is never coming back, but I couldn't keep it from coming out. She didn't mind  
>and just answered me.<p>

"Listen, Kenzie... your dad will always remain in my heart. Nobody could never take his place, but... I found love again. I'm very happy and it's been a long time since I felt this way. Only your dad made me feel like Steve does. I really hope you can forgive me for not telling you about us. It's just I didn't know how to deal with this subject with you. I'm so sorry I lied, but it's not easy to talk about these things to your own daughter."

"Yes, I can understand it."

"Please, tell me it's okay for you. I need to know you are fine with our relationship. I need to know if you agree."

"Yes, I think so. It's just been a bolt from the blu. If you're happy, I'm happy, mom."

"I am, Kenzie. I'm really happy." she said looking at Steve with a moved look.

I stood up and hugged her tight.

"Really. I am happy." I said.

She smiled back to me. We were all quiet then.

"Did you girls have breakfast yet?" my mom asked.

"Yes." I said.

"How about you Jen?" asked Steve.

"Yeah. I did too."

"Ok. So... what are you two doing here?" asked Steve. "I mean, except for... to catch us up red-handed…"

We all burst out laughing.

"Kenzie, shouldn't you be in school?" he asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Well, we came here to talk about Josh and Alex." Jen answered. "We have a huge problem."

My mother looked curious. I think Steve didn't tell her yet he has also another son and I think also she doesn't know anything about what's going on in our lives. Knowing her, I'm sure she will give Steve the third degree.

"Dad... Alex is asking Josh about his dad and his family. He's suspecting something. Josh called you when we were in Snowmass and..."

"Josh always called me with his phone and I called him. That wasn't the first time. I mean, if they wanted to catch us up tracing phones, don't you think they found out years ago?" asked Steve.

"So... why is he making all those questions? Why is he interested to Josh's family?" I asked.

I couldn't explain it and I was very worried.

"Maybe it's not as bad as we are thinking." said Jen and I looked at her goggling. "I mean, maybe Alex wants only to help Josh. He always knew Josh wanted to know more about his dad and maybe he's just trying to help him. Anyway, I think it would be better if he finds an excuse and moves from that house."

I didn't think about it, but maybe Jen's right. We're accustomed to think always the worse on everything, but things could be different this time. I knew the real Alex. I know how much he loves Josh.

"Well, the apartment in front of this is on sale. I'll buy it today for him." said Steve.

"Here, in front of you... Do you think it's a good idea?" asked Jen and I nodded.

"Well, only Chris knows you're my daughter and the apartment below this, belongs to him. Chris is using it as his office. So it wouldn't be so much strange if Josh lives here, near the Argent's office."

I was thinking maybe it could be a good idea. So Josh and Emy could have a place to stay alone and live their love story.

"I gotta see him later and I'll tell him. And... I got an idea." said Steve looking at me. "How about this, Kenzie? You go to school for the rest of the day and then later tonight, we will all have supper together. And we will talk more about all this tonight. A dinner only with the members of our families."

"You mean... without Derek?" asked Jen with a sad look.

"I'm sure you can stay without him for a couple of hours." answered her father.

Jen shook her head no, smiling. I can tell she's very happy for this new situation. On the contrary I still have to work out about it.

"Yeah." said my mom, with bright eyes. "Oh, by the way, Kenzie... I must write you a note."

"Ok." I said, although I really didn't want to go.

But I did want to talk to Grayson and tell him what was going on.

"Ok. I will see you all later then." I said.

We said bye to everyone and Jen drove me to school.

"Are you sure you're ok with all of this?" she asked me as she parked in front of the school.

"Of course." I said, meaning it. "I'm glad she is happy and has someone. I know my dad isn't coming back and I know Steve won't ever replace my dad. So I'm glad she found someone she is happy with and won't be alone."

"I'm glad to hear it. Really. And you know what this relationship could mean?" she asked.

I looked at her with a questioning look.

"...Sister." she added smiling.

I didn't think about it. She's right. If our parents' relationship goes on in the best way, we'll become sisters in every respect.

"Oh, my God, you're right!" I said hugging her.

"Listen Kenzie, I really hope you will accept it. For me it's different, I never had a mother and I always envied you and the wonderful feeling you have with your mom. For me it means to have a mother... a real family for the first time in my life, but... if you don't... Well, it's ok anyway."

"No, no, no, don't say that. It's ok, really... it's just I didn't expect it and I still have to get accustomed about it. I like your father a lot and I'm really happy for my mom. I never seen her so happy since my dad was with us. And... I need a father too."

"Ok." said Jen, smiling. "Well, I will see you later at supper."

"Yeah. See you later... sister."

I waved bye to her and then headed into the school. I went to the office and turned in my note and then got my hall pass. After that I headed math class, gave the teacher my pass and then took my seat next to Grayson. He looked at me. I smiled at him and wrote him a note.

- 'We'll talk at lunch.' -

At lunch I was sitting at a table in the cafeteria with Grayson and Lydia, I didn't start eating though.

"What's wrong?" Grayson asked worried.

"Oh, nothing. It's just my mom… lied. She said she was working the nightshift, but she wasn't."

Grayson looked surprised.

"Where was she?" he asked.

"At Steve's."

"Steve? Jen's dad?" he asked goggling.

"Yeah." I replied sighing and I told him what me and Jen saw.

"You look upset. Are you feeling ok?" he asked.

"I don't know. I mean I am, but I'm not. It's all so confusing."

Grayson took my hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Thanks." I said.

I was starting to eat when I noticed Jessika was eating lunch alone.

"Maybe we should ask her if she wants to eat here with us." I said nodding at the table near the vending machine.

Lydia and Grayson looked at her. She seemed so lonely.

"yeah, maybe…" Grayson was saying, when we saw the twins coming towards her.

They put their trays on the table and smiled at her. One sat in front of her and the other on her left side. I was going to stand up, when Grayson grabbed my arm, stopping me.

"Let's see what's going on." he said.

So I sat down again and eavesdrop. Lydia was looking at them with a dreamy look. I think she has a crush for one of the twins and doesn't suspect they're Alphas.

"You two never surrender huh?" Jessika said.

"We have a leader to obey." answered the one in front of her.

"You're losing your time." she replied keeping on to eat her lunch. "I already told you I'm not interested."

The other guy grabbed her arm and she suddenly turned to look at him. I couldn't see her face, 'cause she was turned from behind, but... I don't know what happened... The guy immediately took off the hand from her arm and looked... scared? What the hell is this girl, able to scare an Alpha? Besides, I swear, I had the feeling I heard growling. Jessika growls, but she doesn't smell like a werewolf... What the hell is she? Certainly she's not human.

"Why have you come here?" he asked.

"To be sure you can't to produce too many damages."

The boy with the blue shirt took her apple and bit it and the other one said:

"You look so... alone."

"I can handle both of you, don't worry. And outside, I'm not alone... We're powerful."

"(We?)" I thought.

"Don't provoke me, guys." she said catching again her apple from the boy's hand.

"Is this your last answer?" the other one asked.

"Yeah."

"It could be very dangerous for you... and your friends." he said looking at us.

I tried to pretend I didn't notice, but I was trembling from the inside for fear. Was he talking about Grayson? I'm sure he knows this girl. What can I do now? I need to talk to her. I need to ask her for explanations. I'm sure Jessika has something to do with us.

"Well, you asked for it." said one of them standing up.

They went away and I felt she was very angry, like she couldn't keep anger. I was going to move towards her, when she stood up and left the cafeteria. Grayson stopped me again. grabbing my hand.

"It looks like she wants to stay alone." he said.

Probably he's right, but it's not over. I will talk to her sooner or later, and I will ask her directly what I want to know.

After school, I hung out with Grayson some more. We worked on some homework. Then after a while, he left for work at Deaton's.

Later on I went upstairs to get ready. I wanted to look nice for when they come over. I could tell my mom was nervous. She seemed like a teenager having her first date. I giggled to myself. My mom had a white button up blouse on and a navy blue skirt. I decided on pink lacy blouse and a denim skirt. I also put on brown cowgirl boots. I then brushed my hair and threw it in a lower side pony tail.

"Are you ready?" I asked my mom.

"Yes." she said, nervously.

"Mom... it'll be ok." I said and she smiled at me.

About at 8 o'clock they arrived. Jen rang at the door and we went to welcome our guests. Steve had a bunch of flowers for my mom and a pink rose for me. My mom took the flowers smiling and gave him a smacking kiss on the mouth. I felt uneasy looking at that scene. Jen was smiling instead.

"Welcome in." my mom said, but Steve didn't come inside.

He turned looking at his left and said to my mom:

"Uhm... this is a family dinner, so…"

Josh showed timidly up.

"This is my son. Josh."

"Oh, same wonderful eyes as your father." said my mom shooting a glance at Steve. "Hi, Josh."

"Good evening." Josh said quietly.

"As you all know, this is my daughter Kenzie." my mom said.

After we said hi and got the introductions out of the way, my mom took the flowers into the kitchen and put them in water.

"Thanks for the flower." I said.

"You're welcome." answered Steve smiling.

They came in and hung their coats on the coat tree. Then we all headed into the kitchen.

"Mmm." said Steve. "It smells good."

My mom laughed.

"It's chicken parmesan. I also... well Kenzie, cut up a salad." she said.

I sat the salad on the table along with Ranch dressing, Thousand Island dressing and an Italian Dressing. I wasn't sure what kind of salad anyone liked.

Later that night the atmosphere looked much more quiet and less embarrassing. We were all sitting on the couch talking about our families and the radio started to play a slow Sting song. Josh stood up and held out his hand to Jen.

"Do you wanna dance, sis?" he asked.

Jen smiled, ran to his arms and they started to dance. I really wish Grayson was here for me to dance with. I looked to Josh and Jen and I have to admit they're really cute together. She was smiling, with her head leaned to his shoulder and had eyes closed. Josh was smiling too. I looked at his eyes and I read his thoughts. He was thinking about the night they spent together. Jen opened her eyes for a while and I looked at her. She was thinking the same thing. Suddenly I saw Steve goggling.

"(Oh, my God!)" I thought.

Probably he read their thoughts too. When the song ended Steve stood up and said:

"You two... come with me outside. We gotta talk."

My mom looked at him in a strange way. She couldn't understand what was happening... but I knew it. They got out and I eavesdropped. I could see them through the window. Steve looked shocked.

"Please, tell me it's not true." he said.

Jen crossed her arms and answered:

"It's your fault. It's happened because of your lies."

Josh was looking at them, not sure he understood what was happening.

"He knows." Jen said looking at him. "I told you he can read minds."

Josh goggled. He didn't know what to do and what to think.

"Did you read my thoughts?" he asked like his dad invaded his privacy.

"Thoughts of both of you." Steve replied.

Josh looked at Jen lightly smiling.

"Were you thinking about that night too?" he asked.

"Yes. Every time I smell the perfume of your skin... I can't help it. My mind comes back to that night."

"Hey! Stop it!" said Steve loud.

He was totally shocked, but I sensed he was feeling guilty for that situation.

"We'll talk about this later." said Steve. "This is not the right place and the right moment."

"There's nothing to talk about dad." answered Jen. "It's happened and we can't do anything to change it, ok? Forget it, as we are trying to do."

They came inside. Jen was a little bit angry, Josh was embarrassed and Steve was shocked.

"Hey, is everything ok?" asked my mom, worried.

"Yes, just a little family reunion." Jen said smiling.

We sat again on the couch to drink our coffees and my tea and talk. Steve was looking at Jen and Josh with a sad and guilty look. I'm sure he's regretting he kept that secret for 22 years.

I really would like it if Grayson was here. I miss him tonight. I wish he wasn't at work. Jen looked at the window, then said:

"I'm going outside for a while. I need to make a call."

I know who she's going to call. She misses her man too. After a while my heart started to beat faster. What was happening? I tried to concentrate on the feelings that were exploding inside me. Love, passion, excitement.

"(Oh, my God...)" I thought.

I wanted Grayson. I wanted him so bad. I stood up with the excuse to go in the kitchen to get a glass of water and I washed my face with cold water. I peeped through the window and I saw Jen and Derek who were passionately kissing on the porch.

"Oh, that's why." I quietly said.

When I came back in the living room, Jen was coming inside. She sat on the couch happily smiling. I just looked at her smiling too. I didn't trust to talk to her with thought, 'cause I know Steve can hear me. But sometimes Jen and I don't need to talk. It's enough to look at each other to understand ourselves. She smiled to me with a dreamy look.

"Uhm... I know this is a sort of family reunion." she said. "But... Derek and Grayson are outside on the porch. Could we let them in, please?"

I goggled smiling. Grayson's outside too? He must be off work early.

"Please!" I begged and our parents laughed.

"Ok, ok, let them in." said my mom.

"Thank you… thank you so much." I said and gave her a quick hug.

She laughed. I think maybe she wanted to make it up to me still by sneaking behind my back and lying to me. I then ran to open the door and threw my arms around Grayson's neck and  
>kissed him. He laughed then and kissed me back. I let the two guys come in. Derek sat near Jen, holding her in his arms and Grayson sat next to me holding my hand. I smiled to him and he smiled back.<p>

"Can we talk about everything?" asked my mom. "I mean... you know that thing that happens with the full moon…"

We all burst out laughing.

"Sure, said Steve."

"Ok, 'cause there's a thing I really would like to ask you Jen." said my mom and Jen looked at her goggling.

"Yes, sure... What do you wanna know?" she asked.

"Well, you're like my daughter, right? So I was wondering this: How did you handle the shifting after being bitten?"

Jen goggled again. She didn't imagine my mom didn't know anything about her.

"Uhm... I haven't been bitten... I was born this way."

"You were born a werewolf?" asked my mom shocked.

"Yes, also him." Jen said gesturing to Derek.

"I don't understand... If you were born this way... How can you have an Alpha?" my mom asked.

Jen laughed, then she and Derek turned their eyes red and my mom jumped.

"You are both Alphas?" she asked shocked.

"Yes, mom." I confirmed. "And that's not all. She's MY Alpha."

My mother's look darkened.

"You bit my daughter?" she asked a kind of angry.

I was surprised by this anger, but I guess I couldn't really blame her.

"No, no, no… His sister did it." I said nodding at Derek. "But she's dead and Jen takes care of me now."

My mother turned to look at Steve and asked:

"And... this is ok for you? I mean, it's not a thing you see every day. I suppose Jen's mother is a werewolf too, right?"

It looked like Steve was afraid to answer her.

"Well, yes... however… surprise." he said turning his eyes red and my mom became serious.

"(Oh, no.)" thought Jen.

"Do it again." my mom said and Steve turned his eyes red one more time. "So, you're an Alpha too? And what the hell were you waiting for before to tell me about it?" she said sitting on his legs.

"Do you think it's an easy thing to say? Oh, hi, I'm an Alpha werewolf... We never talked about this and I didn't know how you would react about it. Besides... Josh's mother ditched me for this reason."

My mom just smiled and then kissed him. She looked like a teenager in love. Then she turned to look at us and asked:

"So... three Alphas, one Beta, an Emissary, a nurse and... what are you Josh?"

We burst out laughing again.

"Well, let's say he's a sleeping Alpha." said Steve. "Anyway, I'm also an Emissary."

Then we told her about his bracelet and everything regarding werewolves and Emissaries.

After that, we turned the music up and all started dancing. Jen and I danced with Josh too, since he was alone. I didn't even want to suggest calling Emily even if I was to not know anything that happened.


	5. Chapter 5

I was hanging out with Jen and Derek in their loft. Isaac was walking to and fro near the glass wall, making us all nervous.

"Do you wanna stop it?" asked Jen, who was sitting on the table, near Derek. "You're driving me crazy!"

"I second that." I said.

Derek was trying to read a book, sitting on a chair, near her. I think he really likes to read. Every time he can, I see him take a book and read. He's the second guy I know who really likes to read.

"You know, I'm starting not to like this idea. Sounds kinda dangerous." said Isaac worried, almost scared."You know what? I definitely don't like this idea, and I definitely don't like him."

"You'll be fine." said Derek trying to calm him down, but Isaac was really nervous.

"Does it have to be him?"

"He knows how to do it, I don't. Be more dangerous if I try doing it myself." Derek answered calmly.

But Isaac wasn't calm at all and I can understand him. I wouldn't have anything to do with Peter either.

"You know Scott doesn't trust him, right?" he said. "You know, personally, I'd... well, I'd trust Scott."

"(Me too.)" I thought. "(I trust Scott more than him.)"

Derek then looked up to Isaac and asked:

"Do you trust me?"

"Yeah." Isaac answered and Derek nodded, but I can tell he was still scared. "I still don't like him."

I giggled quietly. Derek went back to read his book or trying to, then said:

"Nobody likes him."

Isaac then stopped pacing and put his hands on the back of a chair.

"I agree with that." I said to them. "I don't like him either."

A sliding wall door opened and there stood Peter. He walked in the loft then.

"Boys... and girls... F.Y.I., yes, coming back from the dead has left my abilities somewhat impaired, but the hearing still works. so, I hope you're comfortable saying whatever it is that you're feeling... straight to my face."

I just looked to Jen and then the floor, biting my lip to not answer him, but Derek said exactly what I wanted to say and I giggled again.

"We don't like you. Now shut up and help us."

"Fair enough." Peter answered.

He then drew near Jen smiling and made her a caress on the cheek saying:

"Hi sweetheart."

I just stared. I couldn't believe he had the guts to do that with Derek sitting right there. Did he have a death wish again? I don't understand if Peter really likes Jen and he's willing to run the risk to be hit or he's trying to annoy and challenge Derek. Jen didn't answer and Derek looked daggers at him.

"Do you want I break all your bones?" Derek asked and Peter made a step backward.

I laughed quietly, seeing Peter back away from Derek. He looked to me and glared, but all I did was smile sweetly back to him. He then grew claws and came over by Isaac. We all looked to them not exactly sure about what he had in mind.

"Relax." Peter said. "I'll get more out of you if you're calm."

"How do you know how to do this, again?" Isaac asked.

"It's an ancient ritual used mostly by Alphas, since it's a skill that requires quite a bit of practice. One slip, and you could paralyze someone. Or kill them." Peter replied, looking at his claws and lightly putting them on the back of Isaac's shirt.

"And how do you know ancient Alpha's rituals?" I asked grimacing at him. "You've been an Alpha for five seconds."

I couldn't help it. The words came out my mouth by their own. Peter turned to look at me annoyed and moved towards me, but Jen blocked his way moving in front of him and then she said, quietly to me:

"Stop it, Kenzie."

Peter smiled at me grimacing, then said defiantly:

"I can do it, don't worry little kid."

Damn, how much I hate him! He then turned back to Isaac.

"You... You've had a lot of practice though, right?" asked the boy, worried.

"Well, I've never paralyzed anyone." he replied.

"Wait, does that mean that you..." Isaac started to ask, but Peter stuck his claws in the back of his neck and cut him off.

He had the one clawed hand in Isaac's neck and the other around the front. Isaac put his hands on both of Peter's arms. Peter went in some sort of trance and had a blank look on his face. His eyes rolled and then his head went back. Isaac started to struggle. Peter jerked his head and faced forward, but still had a blank stare on his face. He gasped a few times. Isaac was still struggling, so we all stood up, worried.

"Wait, I see them..." Peter said before Derek could stop him.

After a few minutes, Peter suddenly ripped away from Isaac and went by the brick wall. Isaac was slouched forward on the chair. We all looked at Peter, waiting for him to tell us what he saw.

"What'd you see?" Derek asked.

"Ah, it was confusing. Uhm, im... images. Vague shapes." Peter answered.

"But you saw something." Jen asked.

"Isaac found them." he replied.

"Erica and Boyd?" I asked.

"I... I barely saw them. I mean, glimpses."

"But you did see them." Derek asked again.

"Worse." Peter said.

"Deucalion." Derek guessed, and we all looked at Jen.

Derek then sat back down and we all did too.

"He was talking to them." said Peter. "Something about time running out."

"What does it mean?" Isaac asked, sitting up and touching the back of the neck. Then he looked to Derek.

"He's gonna kill them." Derek said.

"(No!)" I thought to myself.

"Oh, no, no, no, he didn't say that." explained Peter. "He did make them a promise that by the full moon... that they'd both be dead."

Peter was still by the wall, clenching his fists and unclenching them. He occasionally looked to the right at us, but mostly faced the wall.

"The next full moon?" Derek asked.

"Tomorrow night." Peter answered, sighing.

"(Oh no.)" I thought. "(That's awful.)"

After a little bit, I heard someone outside and then we heard a knock. I looked to Jen and Derek. They just looked as surprised as I was.

"Who could it be?" I asked.

"I don't know. Stay here." said Derek.

Before he could get up, Peter was by the door and opening it. I walked near, but not getting too close to him and I heard a familiar voice.

"Uhm... Hi. I was looking for my cousin, Kenzie." Emily said. "I thought maybe she was..."

But then as Emily looked up at Peter's eyes, she trailed off.

"(Oh, no.)" I thought.

I could feel Emily was upset, but she suddenly seemed to brighten up a little. She was just staring as if she was in a trance. I saw her staring at Peter and he was staring back at her.

"Oh, hello there." he said. "I'm Peter."

He picked up her hand and kissed it. I saw her blush and giggle a little. I could hear her heart and it was beating very fast.

"A very pretty girl shouldn't be upset." he said and pushed a loose strand of her hair behind her ear and then rubbed his hand down her face.

Then he started on the other side. I knew he was doing it on purpose to make me angry and worried. I heard his thoughts. It's just a revenge against me.

"(Jerk!)" I thought

"You are very beautiful." he said putting an arm around her shoulders and then shot a glance at me.

I coughed and Emily suddenly looked surprised to see where she was. It was like she forgot why she came here, so I moved closer. In that moment she looked very annoyed by Peter's gesture.

"Emily!" I said, moving around Peter and pulled her inside, far from him and his arm slipped off her shoulders.

She came in and was quiet for a little and still kind of staring at Peter. He was smiling at her with his sensuous glance, showing up all the Hales charm.

"What are you doing here?" I asked to distract her and to stop myself by going to him and throw that sneer off of his face.

I really didn't like this guy. I could tell Jen didn't care either for how he was acting, so I pulled Emily to the couch where we were sitting.

"I... Josh and I took a break." she said, quietly.

I was quiet, because I was not expecting her to say that. I was surprised. I guess I really shouldn't been, because of what I overheard in the park and how she was acting, but I was.

"Oh, wow." I said. "What happened?"

"I don't know. It just wasn't working out." she said, sneaking a peak at Jen.

I knew she was trying to see Jen's reaction because of them being related. I think she didn't want Jen to be upset by her. But Jen wasn't really paying attention to us. She was over with Derek, sitting on his lap, talking to him and Isaac. Peter was by the glass wall, staring at Emily just to make me angry.

"I'm so sorry." I said. "I thought you two were so cute together and were great together. I'm sorry it didn't work out."

"Thanks, me too." she answered. "We didn't break off. It's just a moment of reflection. I mean, I love him, but I can't stay with a guy who hide things from me and don't involve me in his life."

"Uh, this reminds me something... Grayson is lying to me too, but I don't wanna talk about it."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that. About me, it depends on Josh. If he changes we can have a future, otherwise... well... Maybe there is someone else for me."

I knew why Josh was acting this way with her, but it's not me who should be the one who have to tell her. I saw she was smiling and trying to conspicuous about it. But I could tell she was looking over her shoulder.

"(No.)" I thought. "(Not with Peter.)"

But with him here, I couldn't say too much. I knew he'd be able to hear what I say, no matter how quiet I say it and he already hates me enough. There's no need to nourish this feeling. So I just smiled and told her:

"Yeah, maybe."

"Well, maybe... you should be getting to school now." said Jen so that Emily could get out that house before Peter could exaggerate with her, giving rise to a furious argument with me.

Jen heard his thoughts too and she knew that when Peter has something in that freaky mind, it's better to be on the lookout. I groaned. I really didn't want to go to school.

"Do I have to?" I asked and they laughed.

"Yes." Jen answered. "And since that I'm your Alpha and... your older sister... I command!"

"Ok." I said laughing.

"Sister?" asked Emily surprised thinking it was just an idiom.

"Yep!" I replied. "My mom... Is dating her dad."

"Really?" asked Emily.

"Yes." I confirmed.

"Cool!" she said smiling.

I then I got up, said bye to them and gave Jen a quick hug. Then I headed out the door first. Peter came over saying "Bye" to Emily. Then he looked daggers at me, defying me. Emy smiled and looked happy.

"Would you like to stay?" asked Peter. "I could make you some tea to drink and maybe make you feel better."

I pretended I was going to throw up looking at him and Derek just lightly pulled me out the door before I could say something bad. I could hear them inside. I wanted to go back in and stop Emily, but she had it handled.

"Thanks, but I really need to get going. I have classes." she said.

"Ok. Another time." Peter replied.

The situation looked under control, so I turned back to Derek.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"School." he answered.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, Scott asked me to come. Something about a mark on Lydia's arm and Allison's."

"Oh, yeah." I said. "Do you need a ride?"

"No, because you will be staying and I'm not. So I am going to drive myself." he answered.

Emily then came out, still staring at Peter who was smiling at her. She said bye to me and then headed out. I texted her quickly saying:

- 'We need to talk later'. -

Then got into my car and drove to the school. Derek was right behind me. When we got there, we walked into an empty classroom. Stiles, Scott, Lydia and Allison were already in there.

"Look." said Scott.

The two girls were showing him the marks on their arms. Derek looked quickly and then back to him.

"I don't see anything." Derek said.

Scott looked surprised by Derek's behavior and I was too.

"Look again." Scott insisted.

"How is a bruise gonna tell me where Boyd and Erica are?" he asked.

"It's the same on both sides. Exactly the same." Scott replied.

"It's nothing." Derek said a kind of annoyed.

"Pareidolia. Seeing patterns that aren't there. It's a subset of apophenia." Lydia said and we all looked at her like she was speaking Martian.

"They're trying to help." said Scott.

"These two?" asked Derek, pointing to Lydia and then Allison. "This one, who used me to resurrect my psychotic uncle. Thank you. And this one, who shot about 30 arrows into me, Jen and my pack."

I had to agree with Derek on this one. Stiles, who was sitting on a desk said:

"Okay, all right, now, come on. No one died, all right? Look, there may have been a little maiming, okay, a little mangling, but no death. That's what I call an important distinction."

"My mother died." said Allison, looking angrily at Derek.

"(And I can't say I'm sad.)" I thought to myself, thinking about what she did to me and Scott.

Derek looked exhausted and a little frustrated.

"Your family's little honor code killed your mother, not me." he replied.

"That girl was looking for Scott. I'm here to help him, not you." Allison said.

"You wanna help? Find something real." Derek replied.

He then walked towards the door and I followed him. Scott came near us and said:

"Give her a chance, okay? They're on our side now."

"Well then maybe you should tell her what her mother was actually trying to do that night to you and Kenzie." he answered and I nodded.

"I never told her, but I think she should know the truth." I said, even if I was ok with Allison after all that she did to us.

After that Derek left the classroom and I decided to follow him to try to make him reason, or at least, to give them an opportunity. We were walking in the hall, when Jessika turned round the corner finding herself face to face with him and goggled. Derek just smiled at her and went on his way, but then he stopped and turned around looking at her for a while. What is it with her and having all the guys look at her? And what is with Derek and Grayson looking like they know her? It looked like Derek had the feeling he knew her.

Jessika walked quickly down the hall and I followed her. Her heart was exploding. Why? She was speaking in a low voice with herself, but I could hear her.

"Calm down, calm down!... Damn heart! Stop it, stop it!"

Why she's trying to calm down? What's going on here? I thought maybe that was the right moment to talk to her even if I doubt she would talk with me about personal things and I cannot read her mind either.

"Jessika, may I talk to you?" I asked drawing near her.

She looked at me with bright eyes. Why she was so deeply moved? It was because of Derek? I don't want to imagine what could happen if Jen finds out.

Her fists were trembling. She was clearly trying to calm down. Why is she always keeping fists closed?

"Yes, what?" she asked absently.

"Are you feeling ok? You're trembling." I asked.

"I'm fine."

I didn't know how to deal with that subject, so I decided to ask her directly the things I wanted to know. To be honest I wanted to ask her about her reaction with Derek, but I thought it was better to deal calmly with the speech.

"How do you know the twins?"

She goggled, surprised by that question.

"Well, we attended the same school in Minneapolis, why?"

"I saw them threaten you... twice."

"Oh, no, they're just a little bit rude." she answered with a fake smile.

There are too many things that don't hold water. The birds, Grayson, the fact I heard her growling, no smell, no aura... and those closed fists. What is she holding in her hands? And what does it mean that reaction she had when she met Derek? Does she know him? Besides, I know the twins come from Stockton, not Minneapolis. Why it looks like everyone is lying? It seems they're all connected: Jessika, Derek, Grayson and the twins. What are they hiding? I must talk to Jen about this.

"You're one of us, aren't you?" I asked her directly.

Jessika goggled again.

"One of you? A student? What are you talking about?"

I have to admit it seemed a sincere question. I know she's not human, so everything I say shouldn't scare her. I thought the only way, was to show her directly, so I turned my eyes golden. Jessika drew back a couple of steps from me and said:

"Stay away from me!"

She then ran away. Am I wrong about her? Her reaction wrongfooted me. It looked like she knew what I was talking about... What I am, but she was... not scared, rather... someone who doesn't want to be involved with this. I'm really confused.

I looked around for Derek, but it seemed he had left the school, so I went to find Grayson instead and I found him by his locker.

"Gray..." I started and I told him what happened with Jessika.

"Kenz... please." he begged. "Leave it alone. Let her alone too. Don't try to investigate things that aren't important."

"But I don't understand. You know her, don't you?" I said.

"No, I don't." Grayson said. "I told you that."

"I know, but..." I started, unsure if I should continue.

I looked down and then said:

"Look, what if she's part of the Alpha pack and is here to harm all of us."

I knew it wasn't true, because I know the twins are constantly asking her to join Deucalion's pack, but I was trying to spur Grayson to talk.

"I highly doubt that. If she was, I'm sure she would of done something by now." he said. "And it doesn't look like she's feeling at her ease with the twins."

"She lied to me five minutes ago. She said they attended the same school in Minneapolis, but I know the twins come from Stockton, California."

"Well, maybe she doesn't want people know about her, didn't you think about it? You told me you didn't want the others to know where you were from, am I wrong? Maybe it's the same for her."

He's right. When I moved here I didn't want to talk about my business, but I'm sure this is not the reason she lied. She's hiding something, and not only her.

"But if you don't know her, how can you know what she is up to or like?" I asked. "Unless you actually are lying to me and know her."

I knew I was playing with fire, but I couldn't help. I feel this way, like Grayson is lying to me.

"Kenzie... leave this alone." he said.

He didn't deny he was lying but the didn't say he was. I was getting kind of mad and frustrated with Grayson, so I just turned and walked away, before I said something else that I would regret later.

Later, Stiles, Scott and I were walking under the bleachers to get back into the school.

"Okay, what would a pack of Alphas want with Erica and Boyd?" Stiles asked.

"I'm not sure it's them they want." I answered.

"Okay, what, like Derek and Jen? They're recruiting?" Stiles was saying.

Scott and I stopped and saw the Twins going by.

"(I wonder what they are up to.)" I thought.

Stiles looked slightly confused.

"Hey, Scott, Kenzie...You coming?" he asked.

We looked once more to the twins and then back to Stiles, who still looked confused. We then continued walking towards Economics and we took our seats. I'm glad Grayson wasn't in here with me. I need time to think. I can't wait to talk with Jen about all this.

Coach Finstock came in the room and slammed a book on his desk. Some kids jumped.

"The stock market is based on two principles. What are they?" Coach asked.

Scott raised his hand. I was surprised.

"Yes, McCall, you can go to the bathroom. Anybody else?" Coach said.

I giggled as some other kids do too.

"Uh, no, coach. I know the answer." replied Scott.

I was shocked that Scott knew and volunteered. Coach started laughing.

"Oh, you're serious?" he said, while still laughing.

Scott smiled and answered:

"Yes. Risk and reward."

I wasn't the only one amazed that Scott knew the answer.

"Wow! Who are you? And what have you done to McCall? Don't answer that. I like you better. I like you better." Replied the Coach.

Finstock came down the aisle near Scott and looked excited. Then headed back up front. I then started to look around the room and stopped looking at Jessika, who was sitting on the other side of the class, when I was blinded by a shining light coming from her left hand.

"What the hell..." I said quietly covering my eyes.

She heard me and suddenly was surprised she was caught and then she clenched her fists. What does she has in those hands? When she writes or eats, she drags the cuff of the blouse or the sleeve till it covers the second phalanx of her fingers, or rolls up a handkerchief around the hand and clenches the other fist. She doesn't look anxious... or curious about me or what I am. She's following Finstock's lesson, laughing at his witticisms, like a normal student. So what is going on? I watched her for a little and she didn't glance back over at all, so I turned back to Finstock. I could tell she was doing her best to ignore me and hope I turn away, which I did. But I was still curious and confused about her and how she was acting. I have never met another person like her. I also wondered if anyone else seen the light, but it seemed no one did. I also felt a bit sad for her, because she was new and just trying to adjust. Besides, she was always alone. She didn't make friends with anybody yet. But at the same time, I was surprised she hasn't a swarm of boys around her, 'cause she's really beautiful. I was so sorry for her. But then have someone like me wanting to know things and the twins who seem to be bugging her all the time.

"Does anybody have a quarter? A quarter." Finstock asked.

Everyone looked in their pockets or bag.

"Nope." I said.

But Stiles did.

"Yep." he exclaimed.

But the quarter wasn't the only thing he pulled out. Finstock came down the aisle and picked up something square. I couldn't tell what it was because Finstock was blocking the way, but I could tell Stiles was embarrassed slightly. I saw Scott smile to him, so I could probably guess what it was.

"Stilinski, I think you, uh... You dropped this. And congratulations."

Then the teacher went back towards his desk.

"Risk and reward. Put the quarter in the mug, win the reward. Okay, watch coach." he said.

He then crouched down, blew on the quarter and then bounced it off the floor, landing it in the mug he had sitting on the floor.

"That's how you do it. Okay, Danny. Risk, reward." Finstock said, handing the quarter to Danny.

"What's the reward?" Danny asked.

"You don't have to take the pop quiz tomorrow."

"Coach, it's not a pop quiz if you tell us about it."

Danny puts the quarter on his desk.

"Danny, you know, I really expect more from you at this point. Really. McCall. Risk, reward. The risk. If you don't put that quarter in the mug, you have to take the pop... the... quiz. And... and you have to write an essay. Risk, more work. Reward... no work at all. Or choose not to play." Finstock said, taking the quarter from Danny's desk.

I saw Scott smile.

"But isn't this just chance?" Scott asked.

"No. You know your abilities, your coordination, your focus, past experience... all factors affecting the outcome. So what it gonna be McCall? More work, no work, or choose not to play?" asked Finstock.

Coach sits the quarter on Scott's desk. He looked to it and picked it up. He flipped it over looking at it and then stares at it for a little before sitting it back onto his desk.

"No play. Okay, who's next? Who wants the quarter?" Finstock asked picking up the quarter. "Kenzie?"

"No thanks." I answered.

I saw Jessika slouch in her seat as not to be noticed, but Finstock called on her anyway.

"Jessika... do you wanna try?" he asked.

I looked over to her and she sat up and seemed to be covering her hands even more. I wondered why she did that. She seemed nervous.

"No thanks." she said finally.

She shot a glance at me, noticing I was looking at her. I think she knows I will not let go since I have not discovered what I wanna know.

"Ok... who's next?" asked Finstock.

Then Stiles looked around drumming on his desk. He smiled, stood up and went to the front of the classroom.

"There you go! There's a gamblin' man! Come on! Step up, step up. All right, Stilinski." Finstock said happily.

As Stiles was getting ready to throw the quarter in the mug, Sheriff Stilinski came into the classroom.

"(Uh-oh.)" I thought. "(Problems.)

"Stiles." said his dad.

But apparently he didn't see him come in, because he answered:

"Yeah, coach, I got it."

"Stiles." he repeated.

Finally he looked up and saw his dad. He looked… maybe nervous. They then headed out into the hall. I was listening and I could tell Scott was listening too, ...and not only him. I'm sure Jessika can hear them too, so I looked over at her and sure enough, I saw she was listening too. I wasn't sure what was going on, but it sounded like someone was missing.

"I couldn't find her. I just figured she'd hooked up with her other friends. Has no one really seen her since last night?" Stiles asked.

"No. We put out an A.P.B., but... Stiles, all her friends say you were the last person who saw her." Sheriff Stilinski replied.

"Me?"

"We hope that it's just a series of bad decisions based on too much to drink. But you remember anything else, you call me. All right?"

I was so into listening to Stiles and his dad, that I didn't know what was going on in class. I finally turned back to class when I heard the quarter ping in the mug. I looked up and saw Danny there with his hands in the air. He had got the quarter in the mug.

"Yes! Reward! Okay, who's next? Greenberg, put your hand down, you don't have a chance." said Finstock and I laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

After class, we went to the library. I was still slightly mad at Grayson, but sat at a table with him, Allison and Lydia. I sat next to Allison. She was drawing the pattern from her arm in her tablet. Lydia was just looking at her hands, but then suddenly looked up and stared. So Allison and I looked and saw the twins had walked in. I also saw Jessika was sitting alone as usual at a table, doing some research for Finstock's quiz we'll have tomorrow. When Grayson thought I wasn't looking at him, he was looking at Jessika lightly smiling. What are they hiding? This situation is really frustrating and making me feel a little angry. Why is she always around us? Is she protecting us? Is she spying us? Or what else? I remembered when Jen told me someone was watching over us. Was she talking about her? The twins stopped near the bookshelf pretending to look at books. They were looking at Jessika instead and suddenly sat near her, who sighed annoyed. Obviously I eavesdropped.  
>"What do you want again?" she asked closing her book.<br>"You know what we want. We want you." one of them said.  
>"I thought I already told you... No!... twice. I don't give a damn about your pack, your leader and you!"<br>So I was right, she knows what we are and it looks like Deucalion wants her also. Why? She's not a werewolf. To tell the truth, I don't know what she is. One of the guys tried to take away the handkerchief from one of her hands and she lightly growled again.  
>"Someone could discover your secret... Jessika." he said.<br>"And someone near you could get hurt." added the other.  
>"Don't threaten me or my friends or I kill you!" she said angrily.<br>I saw a kind of lightning go out from the tip of the fingers of her left hand and hit one of the guys burning his hand, but it looked like no one in the room saw it, but me. The twins went away from her a little. They were scared of this girl.  
>"Don't bother me!" she said. "You have no idea how much I can hurt you."<br>I was trying to figure out what the hell she was, so I thought about all the clues I had. I cannot read her mind. She has no aura and no smell of some strange creature. She's hiding something in her hands and throws lightning from her fingers... She has super hearing... She's not human, but she's not a werewolf... The more I was thinking about it and the more I was feeling confused. I need the bestiary! I will ask Scott later. Jessika stood up, took her books and went away to sit to another table. The twins came back near the bookshelf and started to look at us. Now I'm sure she is not on their side. Maybe she could help us to handle them. I wanted to go up and see what was going on, but I knew what Grayson would say: "Let it alone… don't investigate." But why? What is he hiding? Why he didn't want me to know? I was gonna ask him until Lydia said:  
>"I want one."<br>I goggled scared. The last thing we need is that Lydia dates one of the twins. I think she doesn't imagine they're Alpha werewolves. Allison turned around to look at them, then asked, smiling:  
>"Which one?"<br>"The straight one, obviously." Lydia replied.  
>I giggled. Lydia took a sip of her coffee. I then saw Danny come in. He was staring at one twin and bumped into another guy who was standing up from a chair, but he kept on looking at the guy, smiling.<br>"What if it's not a symbol? What if it's actually a logo?" asked Allison, picking up Lydia's coffee cup.  
>We looked and saw Lydia was gone. We turned back around and saw she was talking to one twin and Danny was talking to the other. Allison laughed and turned back to her computer. I was a little bit scared for Lydia and Danny. I don't know these two guys, but I don't like them and I know they're part of Deucalion's pack.<br>"Yeah, maybe." Grayson said looking at the coffee cup.  
>Allison started typing in business logos and searches. Grayson kept on looking at Jessika and seemed worried. Worried for what? Is he afraid the twins could hurt her?<br>"Grayson, can we talk?" I asked.  
>He was quiet for a little and then sighed.<br>"Ok." he said.  
>We then got up and walked to a book aisle. "I saw you looking at Jessika and smiling again. What is up with that?" I asked. "Why are you lying to me?"<br>Of course Grayson made up a story.  
>"I was just being nice. She's always alone... She was looking over here and I was being polite and smiled back. And I'm not lying." he answered. "You're exaggerating again, Kenzie."<br>"I thought you said no more secrets between us. So why are you keeping secrets? I'm a werewolf... I know if you're lying or not."  
>Grayson was looking at me without saying a word. He looked a little bit angry, but I was angrier than him.<br>"Ok, if you don't wanna tell me, I'm going to demand it out of Jessika." I said.  
>I started over to Jessika. I saw her look up, a little worried, but Grayson pulled on my arm stopping me.<br>"Kenzie... Just let it go." he said. "Let her alone."  
>I pulled my arm away from him.<br>"Grayson!" I yelled. "Stop lying to me! Just stop! I don't know if I want to be with someone who lies to me. Maybe we need to take a break!"  
>I knew people were starting to stare and we were in a library, so I figured I should just leave. As I was walking out I looked to Jessika's table once more and saw she looked sad and worried for us. I saw she wasgoing to stand up from her chair, but Grayson shot a glance at her, like he was saying her to not worry, that it was all ok. She sat down again sighing and looked relieved that Grayson stopped me. I had the sensation she was coming to talk to me after she heard I told Grayson we needed to take a break. It was like she didn't want it to happen because of her. Again I wondered:<br>"(What the heck is going on? I gotta talk to Jen. I gotta ask her for some advice.)"  
>When I got to the library door, I glanced back once and saw Grayson talking to Allison and Jessika was staring in my direction. I wondered why, but didn't dwell too long on it. I headed out into the hall. Later I met up with Stiles and Scott in the hall. I was still a little mad.<br>"Are you ok?" asked Stiles.  
>"Sure." I said. "I guess so."<br>"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Scott.  
>"No." I said. "It's just a quarrel with Grayson, that's all."<br>So the boys started talking to each other and I was listening to what they were saying. They were talking about Stiles' friend, Heather. I didn't get to meet her. I didn't get to the party until later.  
>"So you think they kidnapped Heather to turn her?" asked Scott.<br>"Derek says it's easier to turn teenagers." Stiles replied.  
>"That he did." I agreed.<br>"But what would a pack of Alphas need with a Beta?" Scott asked.  
>"Scott, I don't know. I don't care, all right? This girl... our moms were best friends before mine died, all right? We used to take frickin' bubble baths together when we were three. I gotta find her." Stiles said, worried.<br>"Then we need Isaac to remember." I said.  
>"How? Peter, Derek and Jen couldn't do it. You know, any other werewolves with a better trick?" Stiles said.<br>"Well, Jen's mom, but I doubt she wants to help us." I said. "She didn't want to help her own daughter."  
>"Maybe not a werewolf. But someone who knows a lot about 'em." Scott said.<br>"Who?" I asked.  
>I was still mad at Grayson and I wanted to find out what kind of creature Jessika was.<br>"Uhm, Scott... I need to take a look at the bestiary. Who has it?"  
>"Allison." he replied. "We thought it was better Chris and Alex don't find out we found it."<br>I agreed with him. I will ask Allison later. Then I thought there was another person who has transferred all those information on his notebook: Peter. I really didn't wanna ask him. Besides, I doubt he would help me. Or if he did, he'd definitely wouldn't do it for free. He'd want something in return.  
>We were at Deaton's, waiting for Isaac to come and I took the opportunity to talk with Jen about what was going on at school.<br>"Jen, may I talk to you?" I asked.  
>"Sure."<br>So we went in the reception of the clinic to talk in private.  
>"Grayson is lying to me, Jen. I'm sure about that. I also told him I don't know if I could be around a liar. And that maybe we need a break."<br>Jen goggled worried.  
>"No, no, no, hey, what are you talking about? Did you leave him?"<br>"No, not exactly. I mean, I just told him I'm not sure about us."  
>"Are you insane?" she said loud.<br>I know she loves Grayson and me and wants to see us happy, and I felt a little bit guilty having to give her this regret.  
>"Anyway..." I said to change the subject. "There's that girl I told you some days ago who... I don't know... she's always around us, Gray smiles at her but then he tells me he doesn't know her..."<br>"Ok." said Jen sitting on an armchair and I sat near her. "What did he tell you about her?"  
>"He didn't tell me anything about her that I can remember. Or if he did, I didn't hear him."<br>Jen sighed. She was thinking, like she was looking for a solution to help me, or like she didn't know if she could tell me something.  
>"Well, I saw the girl you're talking about and she looks a lot like Nadine, the girlfriend he dated in Paris. Same hair, same eyes and same way to dress. I'm surprised he didn't even mention that."<br>I felt a little bit stupid. I started a quarrel with Grayson for no reason, running the risk to ruin our relationship. I'm much too jealous.  
>"Oh... Why he didn't tell me?" I asked, a little upset.<br>"He probably did tell you, but sometimes you don't listen, Kenzie." Jen answered smiling.  
>I looked down at the floor, ashamed. Why couldn't I be better? She was right and I knew it. I always want to have everything under control and sometimes I don't listen what the other people say. I felt much more better even if now I was scared I ruined everything with Grayson.<br>"Thank you sis." I said hugging her.  
>"Besides..." she said showing me my engagement ring. "You got this, not her."<br>"You're right." I said smiling, then I made a sad face. "If he wants still marry me."  
>"Oh, come on. I'll talk with him. I'm sure everything will be all right."<br>I smiled at her. She's a great friend, always ready to help me, finding solutions to my problems. But I was still suspicious about Jessika and I told her all I discovered about her.  
>"But I know she's hiding something. She's not human." I said.<br>"Kenzie, stop it! We're in Beacon Hills. It's strange to find human people here if you didn't notice it."  
>I burst out laughing. She was right again.<br>"But I wanna know who's this girl, Jen. She can be helpful for us. I saw her handle the twins brilliantly."  
>Jen sighed again.<br>"Ok, ok... I shouldn't tell you, but... do you remember I told you someone's watching over you? Well it's her. Please, let her make her job at school. Don't make other questions to me or Grayson and especially her. Promise me. She will not stay here for so long. She's only keeping the situation under control since we don't solve this situation with my uncle and his pack. She's here to control the twins at school so that they can't hurt you or your friends. Please, promise me you'll let her alone."  
>I sighed and then said:<br>"Ok. I promise. But... you know her?"  
>"No questions, ok? Do you trust me?" Jen asked me.<br>"Totally."  
>"So, let it go Kenzie, ok? She has nothing to do with Grayson, I swear."<br>"I promise, I'll let her alone."  
>We heard a motorcycle stop in the parking of the clinic. I knew it was Grayson and I really didn't know how to face him. I knew I was wrong, but I wasn't willing to lose him.<br>"I think you should talk to him, Kenzie. Apologize, and settle the matter with him."  
>"Ok." I said smiling.<br>So I went outside and met Grayson. He looked weary at seeing me and I don't blame him. I smiled, trying to look repentant. "It's ok, Grayson. I'm not here to fight. I just want to say how sorry I am for the way I acted earlier and yelled at you. I just am so scared and I hate when I don't know everything, but sometimes it's better I don't." I started. "I am sorry I called you a liar. I do trust you and I really love you and want to be with you. I can't be without you and I don't want to be either. I'm so sorry Gray, I didn't mean to hurt you and I didn't want to tell what I told you. I only hope I didn't ruin everything. I really love you Gray. Please, forgive me. I'm just jealous and frustrated for all that is going on. And I really really hate liars. But I am sorry."  
>He sat his helmet on his handle bars and got off his motorcycle.<br>"It's ok, Kenzie. I forgive you. I love you too and would never lie to you. I promise." he said. "I don't know why you don't believe me. I don't know that girl. She just reminds me of someone I knew in Paris, as I told you the day the twins were threatening her near her locker."  
>"I know." I said.<br>Jen was right. He told me, but I didn't listen him and now I was hating myself 'cause I almost lost him for my fears. I went over to him with my arms stretched. He pulled me into a hug and I hugged him back. But I still wasn't sure if I did believe him or fully forgive him. Something still feels off, but I decided to let it go for now and let Grayson think I forgive him and believe him. I'm afraid after all that we've been through, that maybe Grayson isn't the one for me and we won't be together forever. I mean if you're to be with someone forever, there shouldn't be any lies between you, right? Also if I can believe what Jen says, why can't I believe Grayson? We then went back to the others when we saw Isaac come in. Grayson, who's immune to mountain ash, opened the gate to let him in. Derek and Scott put ice into a long metal tub. Stiles, Jen and I helped put some ice in too. Deaton and Isaac were talking by the doorway.  
>"Obviously, it's not going to be particularly... comfortable. But if we can slow your heart rate down enough, we'll slip into a trance-like state." Deaton was saying.<br>They then walked towards the tub.  
>"Like being hypnotized." Isaac replied.<br>"Exactly" confirmed Deaton. "You'll be half transformed. It'll let us access your subconscious mind."  
>Isaac knelt down and looked into the tub.<br>"How slow does his heart rate need to be?" I asked.  
>"Very slow." Deaton replied.<br>Derek bent over near the tub and asked:  
>"Okay, well, how slow is very slow?"<br>"Nearly dead." Deaton answered and we all looked at him worried.  
>Isaac sticks his hand into the frozen water and quickly pulled it out.<br>"It's safe, though, right?" he asked.  
>"Do you want me to answer honestly?" Deaton replied.<br>"No. No, not really." Isaac answered.  
>Soon we heard a snapping sound and looked to Stiles, who was snapping a rubber glove on.<br>"What?" Stiles asked.  
>Derek looked kind of annoyed and raises an eyebrow. He then took it off and threw it aside. Isaac just breathed kind of heavily. It looked like he wasn't sure he wanted to do it.<br>"Look, if it feels too risky, you don't have to do this." Derek said worried for him and Scott nodded.  
>Isaac took his shirt off and threw it onto the table, then he breathed deeply a few times, got into the tub and breathing heavily again. I saw Scott take off his jacket and sit it aside. Isaac slid down and under the water. Derek and Scott put their hands on his shoulders and helped hold him down. As he went completely under, water and ice splashed out. He then came back up with golden eyes and fangs, growling.<br>"Get him back under. Hold him!" Deaton said.  
>"We're trying!" Derek shouted.<br>So Stiles, Jen and I rush over to help hold him down. He was kind of struggling and came back up with hands on the side of the tub. Finally it seemed like he passed out. We let him go and he floated back up. Deaton made a sign to not make any noise.  
>"Now remember, only I talk to him. Too many voices will confuse him and draw him out. Isaac, can you hear me?" Deaton said stopping to look at Derek, knowing that he could be the one who could not do it.<br>We looked to Deaton and then back to Isaac. He was unconscious or so I thought until he started talking.  
>"Yes. I can hear you."<br>"This is Dr. Deaton. I'd like to ask you a few questions. Is that all right?"  
>"Yes." Isaac said.<br>"I wanna ask you about the night you found Erica and Boyd.  
>It looked like there was a storm outside. Thunder and lightning was exploding in the sky. Grayson looked outside the window. He was probably thinking about his motorcycle. I took his hand and kept on listening to Deaton.<br>"I want you to remember it for me in as vivid detail as possible, like you're actually there again."  
>"I... I don't wanna do that. I don't... I don't wanna do that!"<br>Lights in the room started to flash. The storm was right above us.  
>"I don't wanna do that." Isaac said, starting to struggle again.<br>Scott and Derek went to hold him down.  
>"Isaac, it's all right. Just relax. They're just memories. You can't be hurt by a memory."<br>Deaton was reassuring Isaac, but he was fighting and said again:  
>"I don't wanna do that."<br>"It's all right. Relax... Relax. Good."  
>Derek looked at Deaton, then at Jen, worried and let Isaac go.<br>"Now let's go back to that night. To the place you found Erica and Boyd. Can you tell me what you see? Is there some kind of building? A house?" Deaton asked.  
>"It's not... it's not a house. It's stone. I think marble." Isaac replied.<br>"That's perfect. Can you give me any other descriptors?" Deaton asked.  
>"It's dusty, so empty." Isaac was saying.<br>"Like an abandoned building? Isaac?" Deaton asked.  
>Lights kept on flashing. The storm looked more intense.<br>"Someone's here! Someone's here!" Isaac yelled and he moved.  
>He started tossing in the tub, and we all move to hold him down again.<br>"Isaac, relax." Deaton said.  
>"No, no, no, they see me, they see me!" Isaac said.<br>"Just memories. You won't be hurt by your memories. Just relax. Relax. Good. Now tell us what you see. Tell us everything." Deaton was saying to reassure and calm Isaac.  
>Once he calmed down, we let him go. Isaac opened his eyes and continued:<br>"I hear him. He's talking about the full moon, about being out of control when the moon rises."  
>"Is he talking to Erica?" Deaton asks.<br>"I think so, I can't... I can't see her, I ca... I can't... I can't see either of them." Isaac replied.  
>"Can you hear anything else?" Deaton asked.<br>"They're worried. They're worried what they'll do during the moon. They're... worried that they're gonna just each other." Isaac said.  
>"If they're locked in together on the full moon, they're gonna tear each other apart." Derek said.<br>"Isaac, we need to find them right now. Can you see them?" Deaton asked.  
>"No." Isaac answered.<br>"Do you know what kind of room it is? Is there any kind of a marker? A number on a door? A sign?" Deaton kept asking.  
>Isaac suddenly sat and we all jumped, scared. Derek put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.<br>"They're here. They... They..." said Isaac laying down and starting to toss.  
>Lights began to flicker again. He grabbed a hold of Scott's arm. Scott, Derek and Jen held him down. I felt bad for Isaac to have to go through all that again, but we needed this information. When Isaac calmed down, they let him go.<br>"It's all right." said Deaton.  
>"No." Isaac replied.<br>"Just tell us." said Deaton.  
>"They see me. They found me! They're here!" Isaac was yelling.<br>Derek was becoming nervous and annoyed.  
>"This isn't working." he said a kind of impatient. "Isaac, where are you?"<br>Deaton told us we shouldn't talk to him, but Derek didn't care about it.  
>"I can't see them. It's too dark!" Isaac was saying.<br>"Just tell me where you are." Derek said.  
>I was confused and unsure why Derek was asking Isaac questions. I thought only Deaton could.<br>"I can't see!" Isaac was yelling.  
>"Stop it Derek. It could be dangerous." begged Jen.<br>"Don't confuse him." Deaton confirmed and I agreed.  
>But Derek didn't listen us and continued questioning.<br>"Isaac, where are you? Just tell me where you are." Derek insisted.  
>"Hun, please."<br>Jen tried to convince him, but he kept on asking Isaac who was scared, terrified even. I was surprised Derek wasn't listening to Jen. We all were trying to hold him down.  
>"His heart rate... he could go into shock." Deaton said.<br>We let him go, but Derek was still holding onto him.  
>"Derek, let him go!" Scott said.<br>"Isaac, where are you? What did you see?" Derek kept on asking.  
>Isaac was just staring up at the light for a while and it was flickering a little. .<br>"I's a vault! It's a bank vault!" he yelled.  
>Then he sat up gasping. He was awake now.<br>"I saw it! I saw the name." he said.  
>He stood up and they helped him out of the tub. Jen helped Deaton to cover him with a towel. He was shivering.<br>"It's uh... Beacon Hills First National Bank." he said. "It's uhm... it's an abandoned bank, and they're keeping them locked inside, inside the vault."  
>We all looked worried and sad, especially Derek and Scott.<br>"What?" asked Isaac.  
>He looked around at everyone with a questioning look.<br>"You don't remember what you said right before you came out of it, do you?" Stiles asked.  
>"No."<br>"You said when they captured you that they dragged you into a room and that there was a body in it." Jen said.  
>"What body?" Isaac asked, confused.<br>"Erica. You said it was Erica." Stiles said.  
>Later on, after Isaac warmed up and had his shirt back on, we stood around talking, except Isaac who was sitting on the table.<br>"She's not dead!"  
>"Derek, he said: There's a dead body. It's Erica. Doesn't exactly leave us much room for interpretation." I said.<br>Derek was annoyed.  
>"Then who was in the vault with Boyd?" he asked.<br>"Someone else, obviously." Stiles added.  
>"And maybe it was the girl on the motorcycle. Okay, the one who saved you?" Scott replied looking at Isaac.<br>"No, she wasn't like us." he replied. "And whoever was in the vault with Boyd was."  
>"What if that's how Erica died? They like, pit them against each other during the full moons and see which one survives. It's like a werewolf thunder dome." Stiles was saying.<br>"Then we get them out tonight." Derek said, slightly agitated.  
>"Be smart about this, Derek. You can't just go storming in." Deaton said.<br>I agreed with Deaton. I wasn't ready to storm in on the Alpha pack just yet.  
>"If Isaac got in, them so can we." Derek said.<br>"But he didn't get through a vault door, did he?" said Deaton.  
>"We need a plan." Jen said.<br>Derek looked to her and asked:  
>"How are we gonna come up with a plan to break into a bank vault in less than 24 hours?"<br>Stiles was looking at his phone and then looked up to us and said:  
>"Uh, I think someone already did. Beacon Hills First National closes its doors three months after vault robbery. Doesn't say here how it was robbed, but it probably won't take long to find out."<br>"How long?" asked Derek, impatient.  
>"It's the internet, Derek. Okay? Minutes." Stiles said, after Derek glared slightly at him.<br>After Deaton's I said bye to everyone. I kissed and hugged Grayson tight after I helped him to wipe his motorbike and headed over to Emily's. I needed some alone time with my cousin and also get some advice, since Emily pretty much was going through the same thing. She let me in and got me a glass of Raspberry Ice Tea. She got a glass for herself too and then went into the living room.  
>"So, what's up?" she asked. "You seem upset."<br>"Well, I am... kind of. It's Grayson." I started.  
>So I told her everything with Jessika and how she was acting. Then about Grayson and what had happened between us.<br>"I just can't help to feel he is lying to me. I want to believe him, but it's too hard." I said. "Jen told me that Jessika just looks like someone that Grayson knew and that someone's watching over us. Well, I knew today it's her. So why can I believe Jen about this, but not Grayson? I mean, I'm empathic and I know if two people are strangers or know each other. Same thing with Jessika and Derek. I'm sure they know each other, but I cannot talk about this with Jen or she'll make a massacre."  
>"Did Grayson say anything about the girl looking like her?" Emily asked.<br>"I don't remember him telling me anything like that. But Jen said, he probably did and well... you know me. Sometimes I don't listen to things." I answered.  
>"True." said Emily.<br>"I mean, he told me before that he already told me she reminds him someone he knew in Paris, but I don't remember. I'm obsessed with this girl. I know I promised Jen to let it go, but... can you help me to discover something?"  
>"Uhm... no. Not with magic." She then looked at her glass of tea and said, "I'm gonna get more." She then got up and headed to the kitchen.<p>

'Huh?' I asked myself, 'Weird. Her glass was still half full.' I had the feeling Emily didn't want to help me and was trying to persuade me to forget it. But why? Is she involved too? I was getting a little tired and annoyed being lied to. Or am I just reading too much into this and becoming crazy and paranoid. I wish there was someone I could really talk to and wouldn't seem to be against me. But who? I can't talk to anyone here, without it going back to the person. Then I thought of my cousin up in Washington State…Roman Lanter. I will have to call him and talk to him when I get home. 


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, I got up and took a quick shower. I dried my hair and threw it into a big pony tail. Then I went over to Stiles' to see if him or Scott found anything.

"Hello, Kenzie." said Sheriff Stilinski.

"Hi."

"Come on in. I'm just about to go up and check on the boys, to make sure they're up."

"Ok." I said and followed him up the stairs.

We got to Stiles' room and Sheriff Stilinski said:

"Boys. Hey, time to wake up."

He walked into the room and I followed. There were papers all over the floor and more coming out of the printer. There were also chip bags and glasses on the floor. Also a Styrofoam bowl. There was a bulletin.

type board also, with push pins and red yarn.

I looked and saw Stiles laying half on his bed and half on the floor. He was laying his head on a paper. Scott was on the computer chair. Both were snoring away.

"Boys..." said Sheriff Stilinski again.

Then he banged his cup off the door and they jerked away. Stiles slid off the bed and Scott almost tipped the chair over.

"Boys! I gotta get to work. You two, get to school."

They still looked half asleep. Scott rubbed his eyes. Sheriff Stilinski nodded at me and headed towards the door.

"Dad!" Stiles yelled calling his dad back. "Heather?"

His father stopped, turned around and said, with a sad look:

"No, nothing yet."

When he headed out, I headed into the room, looking at all the papers.

"Hi Kenzie." Scott said, grabbing his jacket and pulling it on his lap.

"Hi." I said.

"Ten hours and nothing." Stiles said annoyed.

"We're gonna find something." Scott replied.

"Finding something doesn't make Erica any less dead or Boyd any less about to be dead." Stiles said, slightly frustrated.

"Well, we still have time." I said.

"Really." Scott agreed.

"Is this whole like: 'remain optimistic in the face of complete and utter disaster thing' a part of the: 'be a better Scott McCall program?" Stiles asked Scott.

"Uhm, not if it doesn't work." he answered.

"No, it works."

He was picking up some papers and soon dropped all but one and looked at it. Then he handed it to Scott and ran to the door yelling:

"Oh, Dad! Dad? Dad!"

Scott looked to the paper and I walked over to look at it too. It was a news article with a picture of Stiles' dad arresting a bank robber and putting him into the police cruiser.

After that, we left Stiles' house and drove to the school. I parked next to Stiles and saw Lydia and Allison. I could hear what they were saying as they walked towards the school.

"So mystery girl leaves a bruise on our arms that turns out to be a logo for a bank? What's she trying to do? Give us investment advice?" Lydia asked.

"Not at this bank. It's been closed for years." Allison said.

"Why aren't you telling Scott?"

"Because according to someone, I need to find something real. Which reminds me, uhm, I can't drive you home today. I have an errand to run after school."

"(Derek.)" I thought back to the day we were all in the classroom.

I then caught up with Scott and Stiles going into the school.

"All right, so we meet at Derek's at 5.00 to go over the plan, and then we don't get started until dark."Scott said.

"Okay. What do we do till then?" Stiles asked.

"What, right now? We've got English." I answered, and we headed to our class.

Later that night we were all in Jen and Derek's loft. I saw Peter sitting on the spiral stairs. I really wish he wouldn't be here, but where else would he go? Stiles sat a blueprint of the bank on the long table in front

of us. He was circling things on the map.

"Okay. You see this? This is how they got in. It's a rooftop air conditioning vent. Leads down inside into the wall of the vault, which is here, okay? One of the robbers was lowered into this shaft. Now, that space is so small, it took him about 12 hours to drill into that wall, which is stone, by the way. Then through out the rest of the night, they siphoned the cash up to the guys back on the roof through that one little shaft in the wall. Boom!" Stiles said.

"Can we fit in there?" Scott asked.

"Yes, we can, but very, very barely. And they also patched the wall, obviously, so we're gonna need a drill of some kind. I'm thinking maybe a diamond bit." Stiles was saying.

"Look, forget the drill." said Derek cutting him off.

"Sorry?" Stiles asked, turning around to look at him, clearly annoyed.

"If I go in first, how much space do I have?" Derek asked.

"What do you... What do you think you're gonna do, Derek? You gonna punch through the wall?" Stiles asked, sarcastically.

He crossed his arms and faced Stiles.

"Yes, Stiles, I'm gonna punch through the wall." Derek replied smiling.

"Okay, okay big guy. Let's see it. let's see that fist. Big, old fist. Make it, come on. Get out there, don't be scared. Big, bad wolf." said Stiles.

Derek made a fist and held it up.

"Yeah, look at that. Okay, see this? That's maybe 3 inches of room to gather enough force to punch through solid co..." Stiles started and put his hand next to Derek's.

But then Derek punched his hand without making any effort and putting any strenght. Stiles started screaming and shaking his hand.

I was surprised at Derek for punching Stiles. We all know how strong Derek is. Couldn't he demonstrate another way? I mean he could of broken Stiles' hand or wrist.

"(Poor Stiles.)" I thought.

"Ah! Ah! He could do it."

He walked away from us for a little, shaking his hand out and rubbing his arm. Scott just looked to Derek surprised he did that.

"I'll get through the wall. Who's following me down?" Derek asked.

"Me of course." said Jen making him a caress.

Then Derek turned to look at Peter.

"Don't look at me." he said. "I'm not up fighting speed yet, and honestly, with Isaac out of commission, you're not looking at very good odds for yourself."

"So we're supposed to just let them die?" I asked, angrily.

"One of them is already dead." Peter replied.

"We don't know that." Jen answered.

Stiles was back at the table with us, still rubbing his arm slightly and looking daggers at Derek. He was still feeling pain.

"Do I have to remind you what we're up against here? A pack of Alphas. All of them, killers. And if that's not enough to scare your testicles back into your stomach, try to remember that two of them combine bodies to form one giant Alpha. I'm sure Erica and Boyd were sweet kids. They're gonna be missed."

"Could someone kill him again, please?" I asked.

Jen looked daggers at me, but I can't help it... I can't stand this man. Peter glared at me grimacing, then turned to look at Derek and Jen.

"Derek, seriously? Do you wanna risk Jen's life for them? Not worth the risk."

"I can decide for myself, Peter." Jen answered.

"What about you?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, if you want me to come..." Stiles was saying.

"Not... you." Derek said exasperated cutting him off.

"Scott." said Stiles.

Then he made Scott a sign to answer Derek.

"I don't know about Erica, but if Boyd's still alive, we have to do something. We have to try." Scott replied.

Peter looked very annoyed.

"But?" Derek asked.

"Who's the other girl? The one locked in there with Boyd?" Scott asked.

"I'll come too." I said and started to head toward the door.

"No way." said Jen.

"She's right." agreed Derek. "It's much too dangerous. I will not put you at risk."

"But I can help." I said suddenly feeling useless in that situation.

"No." repeated Jen. "I agree with Derek. It's too dangerous. And I could never forgive myself if something happened to you. Also think of your mother and Grayson."

I crossed my arms, a little bit angry. I'm tired of being always considered a weak helpless little girl.

"But... I don't want to stay near him." I said.

They knew who I meant.

"No one obliges you to stay here. You can go to your home." answered Peter irritated.

"Stop! Both of you!" shouted Jen before I could reply him. "You stay here, and I don't wanna argue about it, ok?"

I looked at her a kind of sorry. This is the first time she raise her voice with me, but I can understand her. She's responsible for me and it's dangerous indeed.

"Kenzie." said Scott trying to calm me down. "Please, be smart and be safe."

"Also, you two..." Jen said, pointing to Peter and me. "No killing each other, all right? Or when I come back I'll kill the one of you that survived. We have already enough problems. Please, let's try to get along everybody, or at least to stand each other."

"Fine." I said and walked over by the chair and sat down. "For me... he doesn't exist."

After Jen obliged us to promise her we will be good, the three of them left. Stiles was standing by the window looking at the full moon and Peter was laying on the couch with his eyes closed and hands intertwined.

"I can't take waiting around like this, you know? It's nerve-racking. My nerves are racked. They're severely racked. Racked." said Stiles.

"I could beat you unconscious and wake you when it's over." replied Peter.

I looked and glared at Peter, but as usual he didn't care about me.

"(He can really be rude sometimes.)" I thought, glad he hasn't the ability to read my thoughts.

"You think Erica's really dead?" asked Stiles.

"I hope not." I said.

"You think I really care?" Peter answered.

"Jerk." I said, but Peter ignored me and just laid on the couch, relaxing.

I think he expected me to say something and looked disappointed I was keeping the promise I did to Jen.

"Kenzie... don't." said Stiles worried I wanted to start an argument.

"Well, it's true." I just said.

"I know, but please don't start a fight. I don't want to see anything happen to you." said Stiles to me and then to both of us: "I just... I don't understand the bank, though, okay? Wha... like, why wouldn't they chain them up in some underground lair or something? They're an Alpha pack, right? So shouldn't they have a lair?"

Stiles walked back and forth a little bit and then stood still again.

"They're werewolves, not Bond villains." Peter answered relaxing with eyes closed.

"Wait a sec... Wait a sec... Maybe they're living there, you know? Like, maybe the bank vault reminds them of their little wolf dens." Stiles said.

He walked over to the wall and looked around to Peter who had the eyes opened now and was looking at him with a questioning look. I couldn't help it... I left out a giggle.

"Wolf dens?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, wolf dens. Where do you live?" asked Stiles back.

"In an underground network of caves hidden deep in the woods." he replied.

"Whoa, really?" Stiles asked.

I giggled again. He just looked at me.

"Sorry." I said.

"No, you idiot. I have an apartment downtown." said Peter looking to Stiles and then closed his eyes again.

"(Then why aren't you there?)" I wondered. "(Instead of being here annoying me and being totally useless.)"

"Okay, fine, but still, that just proves that there's something up with the bank." Stiles asked, walking over by Peter. "And why wait around for the full moon, huh? Why not just kill them whenever they want to?"

I followed so I can protect Stiles if I had to.

"Maybe they think it's poetic." Peter answered calmly, always keeping his eyes closed.

"They've already had three full moons to be poetic." I said.

"And here you've both only had one full hour to be so annoy..." Peter was saying, but suddenly he opened his eyes and sat up.

I glared at him again.

"No, go ahead, finish what you were saying. We're an... We're annoying. What were you gonna say there?"Stiles said.

"What are the walls made of?" Peter asked.

Then he got up, walked over to the table and started looking at the papers. I followed him. I was curious to see what made him get up so quickly.

"What? Uh... I don't know, like, wood and brick or..." Stiles answered, looking around the loft and gesturing around.

"No, the vault, the vault, the walls. What are they made out of?" asked Peter. "Where would it say that? Doesn't say anything. Where... Where would it say the materials, the type of stone?"

Peter started to skim through papers on the table.

"Oh... oh, hang on. Yeah, here, hang on. Here. It's gotta be in there."

We walked over and looked at the blueprints, but then Stiles pulled more papers out of his backpack and handed them to Peter. He started looking at them.

"There, that's it!" said Stiles.

"Hecatolite." Peter read, standing straight up now and stared forward.

"Is that awful? That sounds awful." said Stiles.

Then he looked to me and Stiles.

"Get 'em on the phone. Call them, now" Peter said worried.

"Okay, why?" I asked.

"Cause Boyd and that girl aren't gonna kill each other. They're gonna kill Jen, Derek and Scott." he replied.

I suddenly felt terrified. I'm pretty sure that if Jen wasn't involved, Peter wouldn't be so worried

and scared. He surely would let Derek and Scott die without any qualms of conscience. I tried to read his thoughts and tried to feel what he was feeling. He was scared to death and in his head there was only one word repeated endlessly: Jen... Jen... Jen...

"Now!" Peter yelled again.

So Stiles scrambled to get his phone out and Peter looked to me.

"What?" I asked.

"You could call them too." he answered.

"I could... but my phone is in my car." I said. "It'd be quicker for Stiles."

"You... can warn them." he said looking at me straight in the eyes.

I don't know if he said that phrase because he knows I'm impulsive and I wanted to run to them... Because he knows I could be able to break the promise I made to Jen, knowing she's in danger... Or because he was hoping the Alpha pack would kill me. What I don't understand, is why he doesn't move an inch, if he's that much scared for Jen.

I didn't answer him and Peter looked annoyed. Stiles called Scott and I could hear what they both were saying.

"(Stiles, now is not the best time.)" Scott said.

Stiles was trying to hurry.

"Scott! Scott! No, listen to me, okay? Look, you gotta get outta there. Look, the walls of the vault are made with a mineral called hecatolite. It scatters the moonlight." Stiles said, rushing.

"(What does that mean?)" asked Scott.

"Look, it keeps the moonlight out, okay? They haven't felt the full moon in months." Stiles was saying.

Peter was close to the phone and said:

"Okay, think of it like the gladiators in the roman coliseum. They used to starve the lions for three days, making them more vicious, more out of control. Deucalion has kept them from shifting for three full moons, diminishing their tolerance to it."

"Scott, they're gonna be stronger..." Stiles added.

"More savage, more bloodthirsty, Scott, they're the lions. They're the starved lions and you Jen and Derek just stepped into the coliseum." Peter finished.

Before they could get off the phone and notice, I quickly left the loft and ran out to my car, then I drove to the bank. I just hope I could get there in time. I have to warn them what is going to happen. I quickly parked my car and headed into the bank. In the main entrance, I ran into Allison.

"Allison?" I asked, surprised to see her there.

We quickly got into the bank, but before I could ask more, a person pushed me and Allison into the wall and looked at us.

"Ms. Morrell?" I asked.

What the hell is she doing here, our school consultant? Is she involved? Then I remembered I saw her talking to Deaton.

"Keep your mouth shut, and listen close." she said. "You have no idea what you just stepped into. Right now you've got maybe 20 seconds to get your asses hidden."

"What are you doing?" Allison asked.

"Get in that storage closet over there. Lock the door. When you hear the fighting start, that's when you come out." said Ms. Morrell.

"What fighting?" Allison asked.

"You'll hear it. Plus Kenzie can tell you. Now, go!"

Then she headed off. Allison and I headed into the storage closet.

"What's going on?" Allison asked.

"I can't explain right now. I need to find the others."

"I don't really understand." she said.

"I know."

I was gonna head out the door, but I heard someone coming. Well, a few people, so I made a signal to Allison to be quiet. I could easily guess it was the Alpha pack out there. I was scared. Terrified even. One of them stopped outside our door, so Allison spilled a bottle of ammonia to mask our smell and they continued on their way.

Allison took her phone out and shined the flashlight around. It landed on some cleaning supplies and then it shone on a body... with blond hair. I suddenly felt scared it could be Jen, but the hair was too much clear and weavy to be her's. The head fell forward and Allison screamed, but quickly covered her mouth. I did the same.

"Oh, my gosh!" I said.

It was Erica. Isaac was right. I felt sad and also scared.

"(Poor Erica.)" I thought. "I need to go find the others. They need to know." I said.

So I headed out the door to go find Derek, Jen and Scott. Allison stayed behind. I made her stay till the battle begun, as Ms. Morrell said. I walked down and soon came in the hall, near the vault. There was a big hole on the wall. Derek really punched through it. Jen, Scott and Derek were inside the vault, looking around in the darkness.

Then Boyd came out from behind the shadows. He looked... different... Strange. He was breathing heavily and loudly. Also slightly growling. He was staring at them, kind of like he didn't know who they were.

"Boyd... Boyd, it's me. It's Derek. We're here to get you out, okay?"

Boyd just continued to stare and growl.

"Derek, we got a problem, a really big problem." Scott said, as another person came into view.

She was shorter and had brown hair and brown eyes. I looked and tried to figure out who she was, but I didn't know her.

"Oh, my God..." said Jen not believing to her eyes.

Derek looked then and said:

"Cora?"

"Who?" I asked, quietly, getting inside the vault, through the hole in the wall.

I knew they'd be really mad knowing I was here. Jen looked at me then... and I was right. She looked slightly angry that I was here.

"Cora?" Derek repeated with a deeply moved look.

The girl, Cora, answered angrily:

"Derek, get out. Get out now!"

It's obvious Jen and Derek know her. Scott looked around and then I followed his view and saw a black ring around the rim of the vault. Mountain Ash.

"(Oh, no.)" I thought.

The door of the vault opened up and Ms. Morrell came and filled in the last spot, connecting the ring. I couldn't believe what she was doing. She trapped us inside the vault with two famished werewolves. I felt really stupid. If I'd followed Jen's advices I wouldn't of been trapped here with them now.

"No, no! Wait!" Scott said.

Boyd and Cora started growling and attacked us. I could still hear Stiles call Scott's name on the phone before it fell on the ground closing telephone line.

Ms. Morrell clapped her hand getting rid of the ash and then held her arm out. Deucalion closed his stick and took her arm.

"Don't kid yourself, Marin. It's not the first time you've gotten your hands dirty." he said.

Then they walked away. I couldn't believe Deucalion was doing this to his own niece... Or it was a test to see how powerful she was?

"Jen, you can cross the line! Go! Bring yourself to safety!" Derek begged.

"No! I'm not going anywhere without you!" she replied.

We took refuge against safe deposit boxes to get our breath back. I wasn't hurt, 'cause Jen always kept me behind her to protect me, but they were bleeding a little bit.

"You know her?" asked Scott, looking at Cora.

"She's my sister, my younger sister." answered Derek.

I looked at Derek and then her. They did have a resemblance.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Scott asked.

"Like I have a clue. I thought she was dead!" said Derek.

Soon everyone was fighting each other and being thrown into the walls. Scott and Derek were bleeding the most, 'cause Jen was protecting me and Derek was trying to protect her. Suddenly Allison showed up by the opened vault's door.

"Look out!" she yelled when Cora and Boyd ran to us.

She was looking at the fight, scared and worried. When she saw Boyd stick the claws into Scott's stomach, lifting him up, she bent to wipe the seal away.

"No! Don't break the seal!" yelled Derek.

She hesitated a little, but then she did it anyway to save us.

"Boyd!" yelled Allison.

Boyd let Scott go and ran out of the vault with Cora. Derek went over to Allison grabbing her arm. He was furious.

"Don't touch her!" yelled Scott.

"What were you thinking?" Derek asked stirring her a little bit.

"That I had to do something." she said, mad.

"She saved our lives." I said, trying to defend her.

"What are you even doing here?" Jen asked me.

I lowered the glance without giving her an answer, feeling guilty. I know she's right.

"Yeah, and what do you think they're gonna do out there?" Derek yelled to Allison. "Do you have any idea what we just set free?"

"You want to blame me? Well, I am not the one turning teenagers into killers." Allison spat back to Derek.

"No. No, that's just the rest of your family." Derek argued right back.

Allison looked very upset.

"I made mistakes. Gerard is not my fault." she said.

"And what about your mother?" Derek asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Allison back.

"Tell her, Scott... Kenzie." he replied looking at us.

Allison turned to us and asked:

"What does he mean, Scott? What does he mean? ...Kenzie, would you please tell me what is he talking about?"

So we walked away from the others and we told her about the night at the club when we were trying to get Jackson. We told her how her mom used the vapor to kill us. Allison couldn't believe it at first.

"She tried killing you." Allison said.

"Yes." Scott answered.

He couldn't look her in the eyes. She was staring at him instead, speaking with a cracking voice.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Allison asked.

"I was... scared. And didn't want to... I don't know. I guess I didn't want to upset you more." I started.

"I'll tell you everything, okay? I'll tell you anything that you want to know, but right now..." Scott was saying.

"Just tell me why." asked Allison cutting him off.

"I couldn't, Allison. I couldn't let that be the last memory that you had of her."

As we were standing there, talking, I saw Derek walk up with Erica in his arms. He looked so sad, like he wanted to cry. I felt bad for him and I knew how he felt. I didn't really get along with Erica much, but I felt sad for Erica. She didn't deserve this.


	8. Chapter 8

After we left the bank, Jen, Derek and I were running to the woods to find Boyd and Cora. Man were they fast. We stopped for a while, 'cause Derek's phone rang. It was Scott. We could hear what they were saying.

"You lost them?" Derek asked, slightly angry.

"(Yeah, I kind of had to.)"

"Wasn't exactly the plan." Derek said worried.

"(I know, which is why I think that we should stick together. Trust me, he's too strong, too fast, and way too

angry for one person to handle. We've got to do this together." Scott said and I agreed.

"Look, we're at the trails by the entrance to the preserve. Can you meet us here?"

"(Yeah, just got to drop something off first.)" Scott said.

"(Drop what off?)" I wondered, since we were all in the woods looking for Boyd and Cora.

Soon Scott reached us. We saw a big indent in the dirt.

"Is it them?" Scott asked.

"We're not the only ones that decided to stick together." Jen answered.

"Is that gonna make it easier or harder to catch them?" I asked.

"I don't know." said Derek looking around.

"Derek... I saw Boyd try to rip two little kids apart. Are they gonna do that to everyone they find?" Scott

asked.

"Everyone and anyone."

"(Wow. That's horrible.)" I thought. "(So that's what Scott was dropping off.)"

I suddenly felt terrified. I didn't want to see anyone else get killed. Soon we split up again to cover a bigger area. This time I was with Scott and Jen went with Derek.

Scott and I went running through the woods and soon we came out to a tent and a fire going in front of it. I felt happy and relieved because I saw Isaac was there too. But he soon was being kicked into a tree by Cora. She was there and she was growling at a girl. Scott ran at Cora and kicked her backwards. He fell to the ground and then sprung up. He was just staring at Cora who was growling.

But soon Derek and Jen arrived to help us. Derek growled at his sister, showing up his big fangs and imposing his Alpha position. She growled back, but soon took off. Isaac, Derek and Jen followed her in the woods. Scott and I stayed to make sure the girl who was there, was ok. I could tell she was really frightened.

"It's ok." I said, reassuring her.

She stepped back when Scott tried to draw near her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"What?" asked the girl with an incredulous look about what she just saw.

"Are you all right?" repeated Scott. "You need to get out of here, okay? Get out of the woods. Get out of here as fast as you can."

"It'll be ok. Really. Like he said, get out of the woods." I said, and she nodded.

Then Scott and I took off and we all met up with the others again. Jen, Derek, Scott, Isaac and I. We were talking about what could be the best thing to do, when Stiles had called.

"Are you sure?" Scott asked shocked.

"(Yep. Throat ripped out, blood everywhere. It's like the frickin' Shining over here. If two little twin girls come out of the woods, start asking me to play with them forever and ever, I'm not gonna be surprised.)" Stiles

replied.

I stifled a giggle at that. Two girls asking Stiles to play forever. It's not really that funny, but it was a little bit.

"Can you get a little closer to make sure it was them?" Scott asked.

"(Make sure it was them? Scott, who else is going around ripping throats out?)" Stiles answered, clearly not wanting to go by the body.

"Please just do it." insisted Scott.

But Stiles did anyway. Then they hung up.

"This doesn't make any sense." Derek said, not wanting to believe. "The public pool is all the way on the other side of the woods. We haven't tracked them anywhere near there."

"Derek, they killed someone." Scott said.

"How are they moving so fast?" Derek asked.

"Derek..." Scott said, trying to make him reason, but he cut him off saying:

"But they can't be that fast on foot."

"They killed someone." said Scott. "Some totally innocent kid is dead... And it's our fault."

"It's my fault." Derek said, sadly.

I felt bad for Derek. I wish there was something I could do.

"No, no, no, hun." said Jen caressing his cheek.

"I bit him, Jen." he said feeling guilty.

"Hey, it wasn't you who let them get out of that bank, okay?"

Scott glared at her angrily.

"Yeah, Jen's right." I said trying to comfort him. "And we're not sure Boyd did it. Maybe it was your sister or... as you said, they can't run so fast... and it's not their fault either."

I was thinking though, that if they would of stayed with us in the first place, none of this would of

happened, but really can't dwell on that now. Also again, I wish there was something I could do to make him feel better, but I just stayed quiet. I couldn't think of anything.

"We need help." Scott said.

"We have Isaac now." replied Derek.

"I mean real help."

We all looked shocked at Scott for saying Isaac wasn't real help. I was surprised too. What does he mean Isaac is not helping? He's the one who stopped Cora by killing that girl, didn't Scott notice that?

"They're too fast for us, for all of us." Scott added. "They're too strong, too rabid."

"We'll catch 'em." Derek said nervously.

"What happens if we do? We just gonna hold them down until the sun comes up?" Isaac asked.

"Maybe it would be easier just to kill 'em." Derek said.

"What?!" I exclaimed, shocked.

I couldn't believe what he was saying. And apparently Jen was feeling the same way, because she looked at him shocked, too.

"Your sister? Are you talking about Cora?" asked Jen. "Are you insane? We must stop them, not kill them. My uncle closed them in that vault for three months. It's just the full moon, it's not their fault."

"Jen, we can't let them keep killing people." Derek replied.

"No." I agreed. "We can't."

"But killing them isn't the right thing to do." said Scott agreeing with Jen.

That was the first time I saw Scott on Jen's side. I didn't think they got along well, but maybe it's just because Jen's on Derek's side and he and Scott, well... they are loggerheads in this moment.

"What if it's the only thing to do? If we can't even catch them, what else do we do?" asked Isaac.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Kill them? We couldn't do that... We couldn't become killers, but really what else was there to do? But then it seemed Scott found a solution.

"Find someone who knows what they're doing." he said.

"Who?" asked Derek.

It looked like he was afraid to know the answer. I suddenly wasn't sure I wanted to know the answer either.

"Someone who knows how to hunt werewolves." Scott said.

"Allison?" I asked.

Scott shook his head no, so I thought of it. Her father, Chris. I was relieved but scared all at the same time.

"Uhm, Scott... Grayson told me recently Alex is always with Chris. Do you really think it's a good idea to call them?" I said looking at Jen and Derek.

Surely Scott didn't know anything about them three. Jen looked really worried, but she knew it could be a possibility.

"Chris? Yeah, maybe... I trust him." she said.

"Me too." I confirmed. "I trust him."

"I don't!" replied Derek. "And I don't want that braggart to bother me."

"Hun, Scott's right. We need help." Jen said. "And I'm sure Chris can keep him under control."

"He better." I said, quietly. I didn't trust Alex at all. I mean he saved me from his aunt, but I still wasn't sure about him.

While the guys were arguing and deciding what to do, Jen and I started walking back through the woods looking for some trace to find out which direction Cora and Boyd went, when we stopped near the tent and the fire, hearing Sheriff Stilinski and an Officer, who I think her name was Tara were there with that girl, who didn't move from the woods.

"(Why?)" I wondered. "(Why didn't she leave?)"

I clutched my stone and Jen disappeared, so we wouldn't reveal our presence and we could listen to what they were saying. The girl had a blanket wrapped around her. I now knew her name was Caitlin.

"So, Caitlin, you and Emily... Were the two of you drinking?" asked the Officer.

"No. No." the girl answered.

"Anything else? Caitlin..." the Officer asked again.

She was looking into the fire with a sad look.

"We split a tab of X." she answered.

"Oh, well, the mdma can cause hallucinations, and it could've been laced with something too." said Sheriff Stilinski sighing.

Caitlin was kind of smiling and it looked like she knew they didn't believe her.

"You think I hallucinated."

Sheriff Stilinski looked at her, skeptically.

"You think you saw a girl with glowing eyes and fangs?" he asked.

"And claws." she added.

He drew near her and put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her, then said:

"Hey, we're gonna get you to the hospital, figure out exactly what it was that you took."

She looked at him with a questioning look.

"What about the other five? The three guys and the two girls?" she asked.

"We'll need better descriptions of them too." said the Officer.

"(Oh, crap!)" I thought "(She told them she saw us.)

The Sheriff nodded to the Officer to follow him and she got up. She came around to stand next to Sheriff Stilinski, then they walked a little ways away from Caitlin.

"Let's get an APB out on Emily. The other girl too, as soon as we get something better than claws and fangs." said Sheriff Stilinski.

"You believe her?" asked the Officer.

"She saw something." he replied.

"You mean someone." the Officer corrected him.

She looked confused and like the Sheriff was crazy.

"(Okay, good... they don't believe her. We don't have to worry about being recognized.)" Jen thought to me. "(Let's get back to the others now and see what they decided to do.)"

At least Derek agreed to call Chris. Jen called Josh asking him to use their own methods against them looking at the monitors in Chris' office to trace where they were. It was a good thing Mr. Argent gave Josh the keys of his office, for any eventuality, to make the most that Josh now lived in that building.

When we had the informations we needed, we drove to the parking lot of a grocery store. Scott got out when he saw Chris coming out of the store and went to his vehicle. I stayed in the car with Derek, Jen and Isaac.

"Great." I muttered, when seeing Alex was with Chris.

Jen and I were sitting in the back seat of Derek's SUV. She sighed and looked at Derek, then at me.

"I have a bad feeling, guys." she said looking at Alex.

"I told you I didn't trust him." replied Derek.

"I'm not talking about Chris, Derek... and you know it."

"Yeah." I agreed with Jen. "It's Alex we don't trust."

Derek looked annoyed. I'm sure the last person in the world he would want to see, was Alex Mays. I had to agree with him there. I didn't really want to see Alex again, but then I couldn't help but think, without Chris

and Allison, Alex would be alone. Since most of his family that he was close to was now dead.

"Hun, promise me you will not start a fight with him."

He sighed, closing his eyes for a while, then said:

"I will not start anything... if he doesn't provoke me."

Jen put her arms around the front seat, hugging him.

"No, promise me if he provokes you, you'll let it go."

"I promise." he said lightly smiling.

"Same with you Kenzie. I know you don't like him, but no fighting with Alex, ok?" she asked.

"I promise. I won't. I will behave."

She knew how I didn't like Alex too much because of how he was towards her and Derek. Plus, sometimes I wanted to help too much and act before I thought.

I tried to hear what was happening with Scott, Alex and Chris.

"It has to be the one with the eggs." Chris said irritated, when he dropped a bag.

"Why didn't he put them in a cart?" I asked, rhetorically.

"Can you pick that up?" Chris asked, while opening the back of his jeep.

Alex picked up the bag and helped him to put the groceries in the back of the car. After they closed the hatchback, they both suddenly turned around pulling guns on Scott.

"Oh, no." I said. "Not good."

Jen looked to me, not to get out of the car. So I sat still and looked out the window. Derek made a glance like he was saying: "I knew it." But then the situation looked quiet, and we stopped talking to listen to what they were saying.

"Oh... hi." said Scott.

I was listening to what Scott and Chris were saying, but I was drawn by the voice of Isaac in our car. He was sprawled in the front seat, near Derek.

"Do you think this is gonna work?" he asked.

"Nope." Derek answered.

"Me neither."

He stopped for a while, then asked:

"So your, uh... sister... "

Derek just gave him a look. It was like a "Do you wanna die?" look. Jen nudged me giggling, nodding to them.

"Sorry, yeah, it's... It's bad timing, I'm sorry."

They turned around looking at Scott, but Isaac continued:

"I'll ask later. It's fine."

Derek looked at him with the same look and Isaac seemed worried and afraid.

"Or never. Yeah, yeah, I'm good with never."

Derek nodded to that answer and Jen and I giggled.

"Jealous wolf!" she said.

Derek looked at her through the rear view mirror and she laughed. And then that caused me to start laughing. It was a little while, then we all were silent and listened to Chris and Scott again.

"First of all, why would we care about anyone related to Derek? And second, we don't know this kid, Boyd. I don't even know his last name." Chris asked.

"Boyd is his last name." Scott answered.

"What's his first name?" Alex asked.

"Vernon. And just curious... is there a reason the guns are still pointed at me?"

For Chris and Alex still had guns pointed at Scott. Chris still looked slightly annoyed and agitated. Alex looked all too happy to be holding a gun on Scott.

"Well, there's probably still some part of me that wants to shoot you." Chris said.

"And you're a werewolf!" added Alex.

"I get that." Scott replied.

Chris sighed and after a little bit, put the gun away. Alex hesitated a little, but Chris pushed Alex hand down, so he put his away too. Then Chris moved closed to Scott.

"Scott, I watched my father brainwash my daughter... Almost turn her into a killer. That world... your world

decimated mine. My wife, sister, father, my entire family. Why would I ever step foot in it again?" he asked.

"Yeah... mine too." Alex added.

"Because people are going to die." Scott replied. "And because you know how to catch Boyd and Cora without killing them."

"I'm sorry. I can't help you."

Chris walked away, went to his jeep and opened the door, while Alex was opening the other. Scott looked surprised and shocked a little too. I felt the same way. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Ah... Do you think you could do me, like, one little, tiny favor?" Scott asked.

Chris stopped and looked at him, but then he gestured to Scott and he got in the front. Alex looked thoroughly mad. He had to get in back seat.

We then started to follow them at a distance. Scott had Chris drive to the place of the murder, in the town pool, thinking that maybe seeing the scene he could change his mind. I hoped it would work too.

We stopped the car nearby and listened to them. In front of us was the community pool. There were a lot of police cars with flashing lights and an ambulance. I saw Chris was looking shocked. Alex just looked curious. Sheriff Stilinski was there too, by the stretcher, and there were people by him, crying.

"Thanks again for the ride." said Scott.

He went to get out, but Chris put a hand on his shoulder stopping him.

"They did this? Boyd and, uhm..." he asked.

"Cora." continued Scott.

"Where's the last place you saw them?" Chris asked Scott.

I felt glad that Chris was listening to Scott and possibly considering to help us. We left the pool and soon were in the woods again.

When Alex and Derek found themselves face to face, they shot each other a dreadful glance. Jen looked really worried. I think we all were worried for that situation.

"Chris...?" she asked looking at him.

"Don't worry, Jen." Chris answered. "I have forbidden him to touch Derek and he knows he better follow my advice."

"I really hope so."

The two boys were still glaring at each other. Motionless. I was afraid something really bad was going to happen, but fortunately they relaxed their glances and turned around. Jen and I breathed a sigh of relief.

Chris dropped a duffle bag onto the ground and it made a clanging sound. He squatted to the ground and so did Scott. Isaac and I were near a tree and Jen and Derek were on the other side. Alex was standing up behind Chris, looking at Jen who was holding Derek's hand.

"You're tracking them by print?" Chris asked.

"Trying to." Scott answered.

"Well, then you've been wasting your time. There's only one creature on Earth that can visually track footprints, and that's man." Chris said standing up. "And if you're not trained like me, you have no idea that this print is Boyd's and these..."

"Are Cora's." Isaac said cutting him off.

"Nope. They're yours." Chris replied smiling and Alex giggled.

I wanted to punch him for giggling, but I refrained from it. There was no need to start a quarrel.

"You trampled Cora's as soon as you walked over here." Chris said.

Isaac looked around and then at us.

"Listen, I know the four of you are focusing half your energy on resisting your own urges under the full moon." Chris started.

"You mean five." I corrected him.

"Nope. Jen doesn't have that problem."

Alex smiled at her and Derek looked daggers at him, crossing his arms, threatening him again.

"(He just was smiling at her.)" I thought, but who knows what that smile means.

I wish he could just get over Jen and let her live her life happily.

"I was saying..." Chris said shooting a glance at both of them. "That this situation puts you at a severe disadvantage to Boyd and Cora, who have fully given in. They put the pedal to the floor where you four are barely hitting the speed limit."

"So what do we do?" Derek asked.

"Focus on your sense of smell. Actual wolves are known to track their prey by up to a hundred miles a day by scent. A trained hunter can use scent to track them. If the wind is with them, wolves can track a scent by a distance of two miles, which means we can draw them to us... or into a trap." Chris answered.

I was listening to Mr. Argent almost enchanted. He's really a hunter with a huge area of experience. But what he didn't think about, is that he's not only helping us... He's giving us many details about their methods to catch werewolves. Information that can be very helpful for us.

"I could shape shift into a wolf. It would be easier to find them." said Jen.

"No. You're not ready for this." replied Derek worried and Chris nodded.

"I already did it... and I was able to handle it, remember?"

"We were playing Jen... This is different. We can't run the risk to have them catch you too."

Alex was nodding in agreement and I was looking at him goggling. He was giving reason to Derek? And I almost fell on the ground fainted when Alex said:

"He's right Jen. This risk is too big."

Derek just looked at him. I think he was surprised too. I only hope Alex is sincere and it's not a trap to make Derek lower his guard, but I'm afraid the second option is the right one.

"Full moon does give us one advantage." continued Chris. "They'll have a higher heat signature, which makes them easier to spot with infrared."

He threw a net to Scott and then night vision goggles to Isaac and Derek.

"Thanks, but I've got my own." Derek said, turning his eyes red.

"Jen?" asked Alex talking to her, but looking at Derek.

"I'm okay too." she answered.

"Just remember, we're not hunting wild animals." Chris said. "Underneath those impulses are two intelligent human beings. Don't think they can't rely on that human side. It's suppressed, but it's there, reminding them how to mask their scent, how to cover their tracks, how to survive."

We then walked up a hill and to the edge of the cliff to stare out over the town of Beacon Hills.

"When's the last time you saw your sister?" Chris asked Derek.

"About nine years. I thought she died in the fire."

"Do you feel like you have a lock on her scent?"

Derek shook his head no. Chris sighed, then turned to look at Scott.

"Scott, how confident are you in your skills?" he asked.

"Honestly, most of the time, I'm trying not to think about all the things I can smell." he answered.

Alex giggled amused and Derek looked daggers at him. I went over by Alex and slugged him in the arm.

"Ow." he said, rubbing his arm, but laughing at me.

"Kenzie!" Jen said in a warning voice, so I went back to stand by her. "(I have enough problems with them and I don't need you starting a fight too. Stop it!)" she thought to me.

"Sorry." I said lowering my glance to the ground.

Alex made the most of that situation to provoke Derek. He knew it was just a matter of time before he would start a fight and he was doing the best he could to prod him with glances towards Jen and words meant for effect.

"I'm really surprised you never caught them, uncle." he said, still rubbing his arm. "They're totally unprepared. They're just a bunch of kids who have no idea what they're doing."

"If you want I can show you how unprepared I am." he replied menacingly.

"(Oh, no... I knew it.)" thought Jen looking at me.

Alex put a hand on the gun he had in the holster inside the jacket and Derek went on the defensive.

Jen put immediately herself in front of Derek, looking seriously at Alex, who took off the hand from the gun, smiling at her with a victory glance. She took Derek's hand to calm him down and it worked, but that gesture made Alex angrier.

"All right. Stop it! Both of you! All of you! There's no time for this discussion now and for your jealous teenager battles!"

Then he turned to look at Alex and said angrily:

"She chose him. Resign yourself!... And stop it! I don't want other hate around me. Hate ruined my family and my life!"

Alex looked shocked, surprised and even a little... guilty for the way he was acting. He looked down, sheepishly. He turned away from us and just stared at the town of Beacon Hills.

I kind of felt the same way. I felt bad and guilty for the way I was acting. I shouldn't be acting this way. Really... I had no reason for it.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Argent." I said.

He nodded as we remained in silence for a little, and then he stood looking at us, sighing. He closed his eyes for a while, then took a deep breath calming down and trying to concentrate on what we were doing there.

"Alright... We have a huge problem here" he said. "And the problem is... when Boyd and Cora breach the woods and hit the residential area. Once they're past the High School, they're right in the middle of Beacon Hills."

"They're not gonna kill everything they see, are they?" I asked, afraid.

"No, but there is an important difference to recognize. Wolves hunt for food. At a certain point, they get full. Boyd and Cora are hunting for the pleasure of the kill, for some primal apex predatory satisfaction that comes from the ripping of warm bodies to bloody shreds and who knows when that need gets satisfied?"

"We can't kill them." Scott stated.

"What if we can't catch 'em?" Derek asked looking at Scott.

We all turned to look at Chris. It looked like we were waiting for advice from our leader. Now I understand why Jen strusts him. He's honest and a just man.

"Then maybe we just need to contain them." he said. "There's no one in the school at night, is there?"

"You want to trap them inside?" Derek asked.

"If there's somewhere with a strong enough door, no windows or access to the outside."

"What about the boiler room?" Isaac said. "It's just one big steel door."

Mr. Argent thought for a moment, then asked:

"You're sure the school's empty?"

"It has to be. There can't be anyone there this late, right?" Scott asked.

We came back in the woods again near the cars. Chris stuck a metal stake thing with a round top into the ground, then he hit a button on top.

"These are ultrasonic emitters. it's one of the tools we use to corral werewolves, pushing them into a direction we want them to run. Gives off a high-pitched frequency that they can hear." he said.

"God, no kidding!" Isaac said.

We were all covering our ears. My head was exploding.

"Turn it off." Isaac shouted and Alex laughed.

"I second that." I said, glaring at Alex and wishing I could hit him again, but my hands were busy covering my ears. Why can't he be nice for once?

Chris then handed us a bunch more.

"These are gonna drive them to the school?" asked Derek.

"And then it's up to you to get them into the basement." Chris replied.

"Does anyone else want to rethink the plan where we just, uh, kill 'em?" Isaac asked.

"It's going to work." Scott said and Derek looked at him like he was not wanting to believe it. "It'll work." he repeated.


	9. Chapter 9

We then ran through the woods and stuck the ultrasonic emitters here and there in the ground or in a tree. We put them in a path leading to the school. Soon Derek, Jen and I were by a tree, putting the last emitter into the ground when I saw Peter. What was he even doing here? He can't do much, can he? He was always around Jen. I didn't understand if he wants to protect her or what.

"And the hunted becomes the hunter. You really think a few high-tech dog whistles are gonna help?" Peter said.

"I don't see you offering a hand." Derek replied standing up and looking daggers at him 'cause he was looking at Jen smiling.

"Personally, I'm trying to cut down on futile endeavors." Peter answered drawing near us.

"Cora's alive." Derek said.

"I heard." Peter said completely disinterested. "Let's throw the reunion party when she's not an unstoppable killing machine."

"I can stop her." Derek replied.

"Sure you can. By killing her... Which happens to be the point of this little exercise. Deucalion wants you two to kill them." said Peter looking at Jen again. "He wants you to get rid of his baggage, making it easier for both of you to join his pack. The fact that it was supposed to happen in the vault and not up here, out in the open, doesn't change his plan. It just means that Boyd and Cora are gonna kill a few innocent people first."

"(Rude much?)" I thought.

"And I should just let them? I should be okay with innocent people dying?" Derek asked.

"No." I said quietly.

"Unless you're okay killing your own." Peter said, ignoring me.

"I can catch them." Derek said.

"Oh, come on." Peter replied annoyed, turning his back on me, like I didn't exist.

I was going to push him away, when Jen stopped me winking and shaking her head no, so I just moved near her snorting.

"How much damage can they do? So they off a few homeless people. A drunk stumbling out a bar too late. So what? Let Scott deal with it. Let him be the hero of his morally black and white world. The real survivors... You, Jen and I... We live in shades of gray. Then again, even if you did not kill them, you're still an Alpha." Peter said, as he bent down pushing on the emitter. "You can always make more werewolves."

We looked around then. But then I couldn't stand to listen to any more of what Peter was saying, so I left and went to the hospital. Plus I was worried about my mom. I knew Boyd and Cora were going that way and I wanted to make sure she was ok. I didn't see her, but I met Stiles there. I saw him coming in the door of the hospital, so I went up to him as he went to go up to Melissa.

"Hey Stiles." I said.

"Hey!" he said back. "What are you doing here?"

"We lost Boyd and Cora and I know they were coming this way… I wanted to see if everything was okay here. What about you?"

"Melissa called me. She said there's something I should see."

So we went up to Melissa at the desk.

"Hey!" she said.

"Hey!" we said back.

"Over here." Melissa said, putting a hard on Stiles' arm and leading us toward the morgue. "And if you tell anyone that I showed you this, I swear to God, I will kill you both painfully and slowly."

"Ok." I said giggling.

"Why do you want to show me a body I've already seen?" Stiles asked.

"I didn't see it." I said.

"Because yeah… Kenzie hasn't seen it and you haven't seen everything." she answered.

She looked around and we continued on our way. Then when we got to the morgue she uncovered a body of a boy about our age. The one Lydia found at the pool.

"See this around his neck?" Melissa said, gesturing with her finger to a long livid. "That's a ligature mark. That means that he was strangled with something, like cord, rope..."

I looked and saw the marks on his neck.

"Ah, okay, wait a second. What kind of werewolf strangles someone? You know, that's not very werewolfy." Stiles said.

I looked at the body and agreed.

"No, it's not." I said.

"My thoughts exactly. And then there's this." Melissa said.

Melissa lifted the boy's head and turned it to one side. There was big wound with a liquid underneath it. I looked to Stiles and saw he looked queasy and like he was going to be sick.

"Oh, hmmm...God, what is that? Is that brain matter? Yeah, it's brain matter, of course." he said.

"See the indentation? He was hit in the back of the head, hard enough to kill him. In fact, anyone of these things could have killed him. I mean, someone seriously wanted this poor kid dead." Melissa said, looking kind of sad and shocked.

I felt sick and sad for this kid even if I didn't know who he was. Who could of wanted someone dead that much?

"All right, so then this couldn't have been Boyd or Cora, you know? They wouldn't have done all that. So maybe this is just one murder. I mean, maybe it's just a random coincidence." Stiles said.

I was going to say something until Melissa said,

"I don't think it was just one."

"How come?" I asked.

"Because that girl over there, she's got the exact same injuries." Melissa answered gesturing to another corpse.

She then went over and uncovered the girl. I didn't recognize her.

"The M.E. said this one wasn't just strangled. Whoever did it used a garrote, which is a stick that you put through the rope and just kind of keep twisting, and... Stiles?" Melissa asked, seeing Stiles back up.

I didn't recognize her, but like Melissa I saw Stiles knew her. He had backed up a little. He looked so sad and had tears in his eyes.

"Oh, my God. Did you know her?" Melissa asked and he nodded. "I'm so sorry. I didn't even think."

She covered the girl again with the sheet. I felt sad for Stiles. I went over by him and gave him a quick hug.

"I was... I was at her party. It was her birthday. Her name is Heather." Stiles said wiping the tears away.

"Okay, we need to call your father, 'cause you're a witness." Melissa said.

Stiles started to look at both corpses and it looked like he was thinking and reasoning about something.

"Stiles?" asked Melissa, but he kept on looking around at the dead bodies.

Then he stopped thinking and turned to look at Melissa asking:

"Has anyone else been through here tonight? Any... any other bodies, or even anybody missing?"

I was confused at what he was talking about.

"Uh, no, no bodies, but uhm..." Melissa answered.

"What? Stiles asked.

"Two girls. They brought the first one in, Caitlin, for a tox screen, and then I overheard that her girlfriend Emily, just disappeared. I mean, they were out in the woods and..."

Oh, now I new what he was talking about.

"So nobody's found her yet?" I asked.

Stiles looked surprised I knew about them.

"I don't know." Melissa answered.

"Okay, first one." Stiles asked.

"Caitlin." Melissa replied.

"Is she here? Is she here right now?" he asked.

"I think so." Melissa said.

"Okay, where?"

"Why? What's going on?" I asked.

Stiles was moving towards the door to look for the girl, when Melissa stopped him blocking his way.

"Okay, okay, wait. Just wait a minute." she said and Stiles snorted.

"I have to talk to her." he said.

"Why?" Melissa asked.

I was curious to know what was going on and what Stiles was thinking.

"Because I think I know what's happening." Stiles answered.

"Glad you do, because I don't." I said.

We then went to see Caitlin in her room. I let Stiles do the talking since he seemed to know what was going on. Melissa looked out the door, to be sure no one was coming in and then walked over to us and stood next to Stiles who had his arms crossed.

"We weren't doing anything that bad. I mean, I've camped out there plenty of times." Caitlin was saying.

"Right, well, why tonight?" Stiles asked.

She was picking at her bandage on her hand and not looking at us.

"We wanted to be alone for one night. Emily lives with her mom and I have three roommates. Not exactly romantic settings, you know?" Caitlin replied.

"How long have you two been together?" Stiles asked.

"Three months."

"And you wanted to make it romantic." he said back.

"Yeah, you know, because uhm..."

"Because it was her first time." Stiles observed.

Then she looked to us.

"They're gonna find her, right? Aren't they?" Caitlin asked worried.

"Of course." I said.

But really I had no idea if they will. Melissa looked sad and like she was trying to put on a brave face for Caitlin.

I then said bye to Stiles and said I'd talk to him later and went back to the school. I wanted to see what was going on there and also tell the what I found out at the hospital. I met up with Scott and Chris Argent.

"Do you see that?" Chris asked.

"Yes." I said. "A Firefly.

Scott said almost the same thing,

"Yeah, it's a firefly."

"No, no, I know, it..." said Chris.

"What?" asked Scott.

"It's uh... It's very unusual. The uh, California fireflies aren't bioluminescent. They don't glow." Chris answered.

"Does that mean something? I asked, curious.

Chris was going to answer, when we were interrupted by a howl. We then met up with Isaac and Alex.

"Oh, great." Isaac said hearing a growl behind him.

He turned around and Boyd and Cora were there, growling, threatening us. Isaac got ready to fight, when we saw Chris coming towards them in his SUV.

"Come on!" Chris said honking.

Boyd and Cora ran towards the school, where Derek was waiting for them with claws in sight, but when they saw him, they didn't go in. They jumped on the roof.

"They're not going through the school. They're going over it." Scott said while Chris was getting out of the car.

Derek came out of the school and looked on the roof. They had disappeared. We ran to him and I noticed Alex was still staring at him. I really hope he's afraid enough of Chris to follow his advice, when he said for him to not touch Derek.

"The red doors, someone has to get them open." Alex said and Derek ran into the school again to do it.

"Someone has to drive them inside." Scott said.

"I'll go." Alex said, turning on the electricity stick.

"No, I'm faster." replied Isaac running away.

I was going inside the school, when I saw flashes of lights in the bus parking, so I went to look what was happening. Allison was on the top of a bus and was throwing lightning arrows towards Cora and Boyd, to force them to get into the school. I was really glad she was here to help us. When they got inside, Isaac closed the door blocking it with a bolt. We looked at Allison, who stared for a while, then ran away.

Soon me, Derek, Scott and Jen were inside the school fighting with Cora and Boyd. We were standing in the hall trying to drive them to the boiler room. Chris and Alex showed up. They had the electricity sticks pointed to them. Cora and Boyd were growling at us, not sure who they wanted to attack first.

"Come and get us." Derek said.

Then Derek, Scott and I ran down a side hallway and down the stairs to the boiler room, while Jen stayed with Chris and Alex to protect them, in case Cora and Boyd changed their minds and came back to them.

We opened the door and ran inside the boiler room, hiding under the stairs. They followed us growling. It was pitch dark. The only thing we could see were their glowing eyes, that were looking for us in the darkness. Then I heard one of them scratch their claws on the railing along the stairs while they were coming downstairs.

Suddenly Derek sprayed at them with a fire extinguisher. They were spinning around clawing at the fog spray. We looked at each other and then quickly ran out. Derek slid the bolt shut. They were growling and pounding on the door, but Derek was standing there, holding it in place. Scott and I leaned against the wall catching our breath, still scared.

"Did that actually just work?" Scott asked.

Scott looked surprised. I did too.

"It worked." said Derek.

Derek was looking to the door and then to us. He looked slightly surprised too. Scott and I smiled. Cora and Boyd stopped hitting the door. Maybe they were looking for another way out, but we knew they were trapped inside. Derek then came and slid to the floor to sit against the wall. He closed his eyes, exhausted. Then opened them as Scott went to the door.

"What are you hearing?" I asked.

"Heartbeats." Scott answered.

"Both of 'em?" Derek asked, closing his eyes again.

"Actually... Three of them." Scott answered.

"Three?" I asked.

I was suddenly afraid, because someone else was trapped in there with two crazy werewolves. Derek looked afraid too. He stood up and walked near the door. He leaned against it and was about to unlock it when Scott asked:

"What are you doing?"

He didn't look to us and answered:

"Close the door behind me and keep it shut."

"No!" I yelled. "You can't."

Scott agreed and said:

"Hey, you go in there alone and you're either gonna kill them, or they kill you."

He then turned around and looked at us, a kind of worried.

"That's why I'm going in alone. And don't tell Jen. If she comes here, prevent her from going inside. Promise me." Derek replied, looking to me.

I looked down, because I didn't want Derek to go in there. I was so scared for him and something bad would happen.

"Kenzie… please." he said. "Please do this for me."

I nodded, even if I wasn't really agreeing with him. I knew I would never be able to keep Jen out of that room.

"Ok. I promise." I said.

He then unlocked the door and went inside the boiler room. Scott quickly re-locked the door. Scott and I jumped at the sounds coming from inside the Boiler room.

After a while, I saw Jen coming down in the basement. She stopped at the top of the stairs and asked:

"Did it work?"

Then she looked at us and made a terrified look.

"Where's Derek?" she asked.

I looked at the door and Jen threw herself down the stairs. She rushed to the door, but Scott and I blocked her way.

"Let me in!" she yelled with red eyes and fangs.

"We promised him we wouldn't let you in Jen. I'm sorry." I said.

Jen was violently struggling and growling with red eyes and fangs, but we succeeded to block her against the wall.

"He's dying!" she shouted crying.

I'm empathic. I knew she was right. I know I promised Derek, but I was scared and was going to break the promise I made to him and open the door, when we heard Isaac running down the hall and stairs yelling:

"Scott? The sun's coming up. Scott! The sun's coming up!"

"Yes!" I said, happily.

This night is just about over and Boyd and Cora should be ok.

"Let me in!" yelled Jen.

Scott opened the door and they rushed inside. I was afraid to see the scene so I waited for Isaac to come down the stairs. I explained to him what happened. Then we went inside. Derek was kneeling on the ground with his shirt torn and lots of cuts and scratches. He was bleeding pretty good. We looked shocked and felt so afraid. I was scared to go near him.

"Derek?" asked Jen crouching at him.

He was still panting and bleeding while kneeling down on the floor. She caressed his nape, worried and sad for him. She surely wanted to hug him, but was afraid to hurt him, due to the innumerable wounds he had on his body and his face. He then looked up at us. I felt relieved and happy he was still ok. He was breathing heavily.

"I'm fine, sweetie. I'm fine... There's a teacher. I'll take care of her. Get them out of here."

So Scott and Isaac took the unconscious bodies of Boyd and Cora and dragged them out of there, while me and Jen helped Derek to stand up.

When they were gone, we walked further into the boiler room and back to where the supplies were. Ms. Blake was crouched behind the shelves. She was scared and breathing heavily. Derek held his hand to her and when she took it and smiled at him, Jen got a pang in her chest. Being empathic and connected to my Alpha, I felt the same. Jen looked bewildered, as she didn't know what was going on. She had her hand on her heart and was panting. I looked at her worried.

"(What's going on, Jen?) I thought.

"(I don't... know. It's like someone stabbed me in the heart. I cannot breath.)"

I felt scared and little sorry for Jen. She was panting with eyes closed and it looked like she was suffering. I drew near her and put a hand on her shoulder. Ms. Blake stood up, smiled at him once more and went away. I saw Derek's eyes were following her.

"(Really Derek?)" I thought. "(Your girlfriend is right here. How could you act like that.)"

I turned back to Jen.

"(I never told you I'm empathic too, Kenzie? He likes her... He likes that woman. He's attracted by her.)" Jen thought keeping eyes closed.

I was feeling the same way as Jen. I could feel that Derek liked Ms. Blake. But I couldn't understand why he was acting like this. Especially with his girlfriend right here. Derek then looked at Jen. He knew something was wrong with her.

"Sweetie, are you ok?" he asked worried.

Jen didn't answer and started walking away. She opened her eyes and they were red, so I thought it was better to take her away from that place before she could do something terrible. I put a hand on her shoulders and led her outside. But soon it looked like everything was alright. While we were in the hall, Jen and Derek were walking hugged together, so I thought it was better to let them alone and go to the hospital to see if Scott and Stiles found something. I know my Alpha and I know she would never let it go, so I preferred to go away and not to be present to their quarrel.

Scott and I soon got to the hospital and met up with Stiles. We were looking at Heather. Then after a few minutes, Stiles covered her back up.

"So Boyd and Cora might not have killed anyone?"

"You're gonna wish the did." Stiles said.

"Why?" Scott asked.

Stiles uncovered Heather to show Scott and answered,

"I'm not exactly sure yet. The other girl who was out in the woods, Emily... Eventually they're gonna find her. She's one of them. Emily, Heather, that guy Lydia found at the pool... All three were virgins... And they're all gonna have the same three injuries... Strangled, throat slashed, head bashed in. It's called the threefold death."

"So if these aren't random killings, the what are they?" Scott asked.

"Sacrifices. Human sacrifices." Stiles answered.

I suddenly felt scared and again nauseated. How could people sacrifice humans?

Later that day I was at Deaton's. Scott and Grayson were there too. There was a boy, whose name is Kyle, from our school there. He was getting his dog checked out. I stood next to Scott and Grayson near Kyle. I was still unsure about Grayson and my feelings for him. So I didn't want to be too close.

Scott had his hands on the dog to hold him still. Deaton had a needle and he pushed it to test it and some liquid came out. Then he came near the table where the dog was. Kyle winced at the needle and squeezed his eyes, while looking away.

"It's not gonna hurt him, is it?" Kyle asked, concerned.

"Just a little, but I usually find that it's the owners... who feel the most pain." Deaton said, smiling, looking at the guy.

Kyle then looked back after Deaton gave him a shot.

"Alright, Well, we'll just check the stool sample for parasites." Deaton replied walking over to the desk. "But my guess is that he probably just ate something he shouldn't have."

Scott, picked up the dog and put him on the floor. He squatted down and so did Kyle. Scott looked at the tag. It read Bullet.

"Got a cool name." Scott said.

Kyle smiled and replied,

"He's got two brothers at home named Beretta and Trigger. Military family."

Scott was rubbing Bullet's belly and seemed to be enjoying it.

"Looks like he knows who the Alpha is." Kyle said.

Scott and I suddenly looked nervous and a little afraid. But Kyle smiled and we laughed a little. Clearly Kyle was only joking. I happened to look at Deaton at the end of that and I couldn't read that expression. What did that mean? What does he know that we don't? Or is it he's afraid too? Then I remembered when Jen's mother told us Scott wouldn't be a Beta for too long. Will he become an Alpha? How? I cannot imagine Scott killing Derek or Jen… Maybe a member of Deucalion's pack. But I hope neither would be true, so who knows then?

Later Kyle and Bullet left. Scott was going through the stool sample.

"Found something." he said.

He pulled something out with the tweezers.

"Rinse it off." Deaton said.

He brought over a squirt bottle. Scott rinsed it off and handed it to Deaton.

"What is it?" I asked.

Deaton took the tweezers and was examining the object. It was a little white round object. Or at least that's what it looked like.

"Definitely poisonous... for the dog. Actually, for you both as well." Deaton asked.

"Wolfs bane?" Scott asked.

I was suddenly afraid when Deaton said that. Something poisonous to me and Scott? Other than wolfs bane? Grayson who was nearby had looked too and said:

"Mistletoe."

The same plant that poisoned Jen, when Gerard's men shot her the night Holly died. I was poisoned once with wolfs bane and I'm not eager to try also mistletoe.

Scott and I were cleaning up while Deaton and Grayson were off talking somewhere.

"Are you ok?" Scott asked.

I looked to him confused.

"Yes, I'm fine." I said. "Why?"

"I don't know. You seem quieter than sometimes. Plus don't seem to be all over Grayson. Did you two break up?" Scott asked.

I could tell he was sincere and really concerned for me.

"This night… well everything that's been going on. It's just… so much. I feel sad that Erica is dead. I mean, I didn't really get along with her too much, but she was a member of my pack and still didn't deserve that. Plus I'm scared of this Alpha pack and afraid more people will get hurt and killed. And also with what happened to Heather and that boy from the pool. I don't want to see anyone else killed. And as for me and Grayson… well I really don't want to go into a lot of details, but no. We didn't really break up… just taking a break. I need to think things through. Only time will tell." I said.

"Hey… it's ok. We'll protect you and everyone else. You don't have to be scared. Nothing else bad will happen." Scott said. "And ok about Grayson."

"But you can't promise that." I said.

"I know, but we can try."

He then gave me a quick hug and went back to what he was doing. I smiled. Least he tried to make me feel better.

We soon heard a dog barking close by outside.

"Who's dog is that?" I asked.

"I don't know." said Scott.

So I headed outside and Scott followed. Soon Bullet came running up to us while whining a little bit. Scott bent over and picked him up. I looked around and didn't see anything. I didn't even see Kyle. Where was Kyle? He wouldn't just leave without Bullet. I suddenly got a bad feeling. I looked to Scott and Bullet. Scott looked too, but just straight down the road. So I did, but I couldn't see anything.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day I was heading into the school. I was walking down the hall and I suddenly saw Derek, so I quickly clutched my stone and followed him. I forgot again werewolves can see me...

"(What is he doing here?)" I wondered.

I hid around the corner to see what was going on, because I then realized that he probably could still see me. Then I saw Derek walk into an empty classroom. I crept closer and saw the door was ajar, so I went as close as I could to eavesdrop, but no one was in there with him.

"(Weird.)" I thought. "(What is he doing in there?)"

He was just standing there staring out the window. But then I heard heels coming down the hall, so I moved out of the way, but knew whoever she was, she wouldn't be able to see me. I soon saw it was Ms. Blake, our English teacher. She looked nervous. She quickly went into her classroom and screamed. I knew why… Derek was in there. But I didn't get why he was even there in the first place. I crept closer to the door and saw her pick up a pointer. She held it up like a baseball bat. I could tell she was scared. Her breath skipped. I saw Derek was now staring my direction, so I made sure to move more to the side so I could see and listen, but far enough, so I knew Derek couldn't see me.

"What do you want? You gonna threaten me? Tell me that no one's gonna believe me? Try to scare me? Kill me?" Ms. Blake asked, nervously.

"I was gonna see if you were okay." answered Derek.

"(But why?)" I wondered again. "(Why does he even care how she is? He should be with Jen and care how she feels.)"

But then I felt guilty for thinking that. Derek was just trying to be nice and he was concerned for her like he was with me at times.

"Physically or emotionally? Although I guess that presupposes I was emotionally okay before any of this. And according to my therapist, I... It's been debatable for a long time." Ms. Blake said, smiling and laughed nervously.

Derek smiled back to her.

"I think you're gonna be okay." he replied.

He moved closer to her, put a hand on the pointer and then took it from her. She smiled to him. Derek put his finger on the tip while looking at the pointer, then he looked back to her.

"Obviously, you've never taught high school. In 20 minutes, I have to start two dozen teenagers on the crucible, and I honestly have no idea what I'm gonna say." Ms. Blake said.

"Well, why don't you start by telling them that it's an allegory for McCartyism?" Derek replied.

"Is that a subtle way of suggesting that I shouldn't say anything? Because I won't." she said, smiling.

He moved closer to her and she backed up, but Derek just handed the pointer back to her. She took it and Derek moved past her. He was by the door and opened it. She smiled to him and asked:

"Who are you?"

He stopped and half turned looking at the door.

"Derek."

She just smiled flirtatiously at Derek and he smiled back.

"Do you think we can meet again, Derek? Maybe for a dinner, or something else?" Ms. Blake asked him.

"Sure, why not." he answered smiling at her with a sweet glance.

"I would really like to see you again."

"(Oh, my God... are they flirting?)" I thought shocked. "(What the hell is going on? Why is he even considering it? Has he forgotten his girlfriend?)"

"Ok, I will give you my number." she said taking a sheet of paper and writing on it. "Promise me you'll call."

Then she handed it to him, kind of caressing his hand before letting it go. Derek took it smiling and put it in the back pocket of his jeans.

I couldn't believe he was doing this to Jen. Why he didn't tell her he's engaged, married, or what the hell they are? ...That he had a girlfriend? Why did he keep her number? I was so confused. And why he was here at school? What or who lead him to come here? I had the doubt they already talked in between yesterday night and this morning. I mean, how did he know she was coming into this classroom?

I unclutched my stone without thinking and I moved a little ways to the right of the door, thinking about it. I couldn't believe Derek. When he came out the classroom and saw me, he made a guilty look. Probably he was afraid the first thing I would do, was to tell Jen... And he was right... I pulled out my phone ready to call Jen or text her at least, but I just stared at him instead, unable to believe he was acting that way.

Then I saw he was staring behind me with a questioning look, so I turned around. Jessika was there. She was panting, trembling and crying, while staring at him.

"(What the hell is going on here?)" I thought. "(Why she's crying?)"

I was really confused now. But then I saw that finally Jessika opened her hands and I almost fainted. I noticed the rings... especially the ones on her left hand. On top they were just plain silver bands, but I noticed she had turned them upside down. I looked closer and saw the three rings she had on that hand. Two of them had light blue stones inside them. I recognized the one on her ring finger... It was Talia's ring.

Now I know that the light that blinded me in the classroom was just the sunlight that hit the diamonds... and probably the lightning that came out of her fingers and burned one of the twins, is a new power she has. She wasn't hiding anything in her hands... she was just covering the rings. I also remembered when she suddenly found herself face to face with Derek and her heart exploded... It happens every time they're together. Why did I never think about it? Why I never thought Jessika could be Jen. Clues were everywhere. I felt kind of dumb.

Before I could say anything, I looked at her and she shook her head. Her hair darkened a little bit and Derek goggled seeing it was Jen. I was really surprised at that. He didn't think about it either. I inhaled heavily like a gasp, then I felt embarrassed at how I reacted to her and demanded to know who she was.

Derek made a step towards her, but she made three backwards.

"Please, Jen... it's not how it seems." he tried to explain.

"I was here, Derek... I heard everything... and I felt what you were feeling. Don't lie. You swore last night it was nothing and it was all on my mind. Liar!"

I saw then someone I didn't expect to see coming up the hall to where we were. Peter Hale. What was he doing here in the school? But then again somehow he always feels when Jen's upset. Peter was looking at the scene. It looked like he wanted to kill Derek, 'cause he made Jen cry like that.

Derek tried to draw near her again, but she pushed the air as Emily taught her and sent a shock wave towards him that hurled him against the wall at a ten foot distance. Derek fell on the ground moaning from the pain.

"Stay away from me, Derek... Or I swear... I swear to God... I will kill you."

I was really scared at this moment. I didn't know what to do. I was frozen in place. Jen made a gesture like she was locking a door, blocking the classroom where Ms. Blake was. She looked at Derek, then she started to take off her rings.

"No, please don't." he said almost crying.

Then he closed his eyes and lowered his head when she took off Talia's one. I could feel his heart was in pieces. I was expecting to see Peter smiling at that scene. He was sad instead.

Jen started to come towards me. I was terrified. I was afraid of her in this moment and I wanted to run, but I couldn't move. I didn't want to make her madder.

"I don't wanna hurt you. I would never hurt you, Kenzie." she said giving me the rings. "Throw them at his face."

Jen was really scaring me. She was crying, growling and was shocked... and she had red wolf eyes. She looked at Derek one last time, then she moved away.

"Jen, please." I said finally able to move and making a step towards her, but she gestured for me not to move.

Jen turned around and started to walk down the hall. Lockers at her sides were exploding while she was walking and behind her the floor was curling up like it was crossed by an earthquake tremor. Above us, a dreadful storm with hail, thunder and lightning was crossing across the sky. It looked like there was a tornado above the school. I remembered when Grayson told she was able to shock nature and that was exactly what she was doing. It was definitely her work the tornado above us.

Peter was looking at her with a very sad look. He knew it was better to not move and let her go. When Jen was no longer in our sight, I went over to Derek and was about to punch him in the arm or somewhere… anywhere, when Peter came near and pulled me back.

"Don't." he said. "He's an alpha. A powerful Alpha."

"He's not my Alpha!" I yelled. "And I don't care! He hurt my Alpha, my best friend… my sis."

"I know, but he's still an Alpha it still won't be good. You don't want to mess with any Alpha." he said.

I didn't understand why he didn't want me to punch Derek. Why did he all of a sudden care for me and my well being? So I asked him.

"Why do you care all of a sudden?" I asked. "Why do you care what happens to me? I thought you hated me."

He just looked to me and smiled.

"Truth is... I guess I do care for you, being part of this pack and Jen's Beta and that's all." he replied.

I was touched in a way that he cared for me. I smiled back to him and thinking, maybe he isn't such a terrible person after all. He just has his moments, like anyone does. He does have a kind and caring side. I smiled to myself thinking, maybe I can get along with him.

Then I saw him go near Derek and held out his hand to help him to stand up. But when Derek was standing, he gave him a violent punch in the face knocking him down again. I was almost going to make him an applause. Derek looked at him, but didn't move... didn't react. He knew he was in the wrong and deserved it. Peter didn't say anything. He was looking at him with contempt. He just gave me a glance quickly, then followed the trail of broken tiles Jen left on the floor.

I was so emotional at this moment. I was shocked, scared, sad and glad Peter seemed to care for me and stop me from punching Derek. I felt bad for Jen. She didn't deserve to be treated this way. I couldn't believe

Derek acted that way. Why was he having those feelings for Ms. Blake? Jen was his girlfriend... or his wife, I don't know... and she had been nothing but great to him. So why was he acting like Jen wasn't enough for him anymore? Why was he pushing her away? I was so confused.

"I can't believe you Derek!" I yelled.

I was so furious at him how he acted and told him so.

"That's why Jen was so… so… pissed." I said, trying to think of the right word. "How could you!" I yelled still going on. "Why is Jen not good enough for you all of a sudden? Why do you have to act like that with Ms. Blake?"

"Kenzie… I'm sorry. I made a mistake. A dumb mistake." he said.

"Yeah you did." I scoffed. "A mistake you will pay for dearly."

He looked surprised at how I was talking to him.

"Please. I'm so sorry. Please help me to make things up with her. Help me to make things right with her." said Derek. "Please, help me to get her back. I... I can't stay without her."

"You should of thought about this before acting like a dumbass!" I yelled. "Are you really sorry for what you just did?"

"I swear, I am. Why don't you listen to my heart?" he asked.

I wish I had something really heavy to throw to him. I wanted to hurt him... To hurt him so bad.

"So why do you still have that number in your pocket?" I asked angrily. "What would happened if Jen didn't find out what you did? You would of been unfaithful to her?"

"Please." he begged, twisting and throwing the piece of paper away. "I would never do that and you know it. She's my world. Please, help me."

"No." I said.

"No?" asked Derek, unsure he heard me right.

I could tell I surprised him.

"It was your fault. Only you can fix this. And now... you can run to look for her, or open that door and set your lover free... It's your decision, but be very careful what you do."

I let him still sitting on the floor and took off to look for Grayson, before Derek could say anything else and before I did end up punching him too. I needed to tell Grayson what just happened. I could tell Derek was still looking to me and watching me, unable to believe I wouldn't help him. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye and saw him quickly stand up and run down the other hall, following the broken tiles.

I walked down towards the cafeteria and calmed down. I knew I had to look for Jen and I was really scared she could do something really terrible to herself or to someone else. I know I didn't talk to Grayson recently... even if he lives in my house, but I needed help. I saw him with Emily and I ran towards them.

"Kenzie?" he asked, concerned. "What's wrong?"

I was a little stunned... Why were they acting normally and not worried at all about the storm outside? I stopped listening and it was all calm.

"Didn't you hear the storm?" I asked surprise and they looked at me like I was saying nonsense.

"What storm?" Emily asked.

"The hail storm above the school!" I replied.

"What are you talking about?" asked Grayson. "There's the sun outside."

I looked towards the windows and he was right. So it was just an act... Jen didn't provoke a tornado. I was sure she would never endanger someone's life. It was only an act to scare Derek. I breathed a sigh of relief and leaned against the lockers.

"Do you wanna tell me what's going on?" asked Grayson really worried.

So I told them everything. But then I saw a look pass through Emily and Grayson. They weren't surprised to know Jessika was Jen.

"What?" I asked suddenly angry again. "Tell me!"

They told me that they knew Jen was Jessika and they were helping her. I was suddenly furious with them and everything. I couldn't believe how everyone has been acting and lying to me. I just walked away to find Jen before I could say something I regretted. I heard them calling my name, but I didn't stop. I just kept going. I looked around the school, but didn't see Jen anywhere so I left and drove.

I just kept driving and not watching the road really. Suddenly I looked at where I parked and saw I was at Crystal Building, where Josh lives now. He needed to know what's going on too. So I got out, went up to his apartment and I knocked on the door. I was suddenly afraid that Steve might see me. He lives in the apartment in front of this one and I really didn't want him to find out what just happened. I was afraid he'd kill Derek and while I was pissed at him for treating Jen like that, I didn't want to see him dead. I was about to just turn and walk away, when Josh opened the door.

"Kenzie?" he asked, concerned.

He was just staring at me.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yes… no." I answered and he laughed.

"Which is it?" he asked, smiling.

I couldn't help but smile back.

"Well, not really." I said.

"Why don't you come in and tell me?" he asked.

"I…" I started. "Is Steve here? I don't really want him to hear anything right now."

"Sssshhhh!" he said coming outside and closing a little the door behind him. "I didn't see him today yet, but I'm not alone... Beware what you say." said Josh, a little bit worried.

"Who's here?" I asked hoping at first it was Jen, but I was wrong.

"Alex. He's my best friend... It's not impossible to find him here. Just be careful about what you say."

I was thinking about just turning away and leaving. I really didn't want to see him, but I needed help to find Jen and maybe... with the forefront technology the Argents have...

"I need to talk to you Josh, but in private. Then, if you think Alex should know it..."

"Ok. Wait just a moment."

He went back inside and took the keys of Chris' office telling Alex that the school needed some document Gerard left here when he was the Principal. We got into the elevator and went to the floor below. So we went into the apartment and sat on the couch.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Josh asked.

"No thanks."

He sat on the chair across from me. So I told him what had happened that morning at school. Josh was really pissed off. He stood up and went to the desk opening a drawer. He took pliers and was going to cut his bracelet.

"No!" I yelled stopping him.

I ran towards him and took off the pliers from his hand.

"Are you crazy?" I asked him. "You cannot handle this and there's no time to teach you! We gotta find her! I need help and I just don't know who I could trust anymore."

"I know... I'm sorry. I'll help you, I promise, but it's not over with Derek. He will pay for what he did to the person I love the most in the world. Alpha or not Alpha. When we find her and see she's fine, I'll settle scores with him. Anyway, you can trust me too."

"Thanks." I said. "I really appreciate your help."

He took my hand and we sat down again on the couch.

"Look, if you don't want, I don't tell Alex, but... if you can bear his happiness when he'll know Jen and Derek broke up... his help could be really helpful to find her."

I thought for a while about it and then I nodded.

"I guess I better get back to school." I said. "If Jen doesn't want to be found, we'll not find her right now. She can hide her smell. Let's wait till she calms down a little bit."

"You could always take the rest of the day off."

"I know, but I can't. I have a test, plus gotta keep an eye on things there. I need to settle things with Grayson and Emily too... I didn't behave well with them before. I'll call you later, I promise... And you promise me you won't take off that bracelet." I answered.

"Ok." he said smiling caressing my hair.

So I went back to school, but I didn't find Grayson and Emily anywhere. Maybe she finished her classes and went home and Grayson... well, he could of went away to not see me after the way I treated him.

Soon it was gym class. We were running today. I love running. It helps me to relax and to not think about bad things. We were outside by the woods behind the school.

"Don't run too fast." Scott said.

"I won't." I said.

I knew what he meant. He didn't want people to wonder how come we could run so fast. I saw the

twins were in this class too.

"(Great!)" I thought.

"So... where's Jessika?" one of them asked walking near me, shooting me a glance.

"Oh, I don't know..." answered the other smiling at me. "She showed her real face and disappeared."

I was frozen. How could they know? Are they looking for her too?

"What's going on?" asked Scott seeing me worried, but I didn't answer him and went away from them.

I don't want these twins around me. They were scaring me. Isaac was bent down fixing his pant leg and I saw him freeze. A twin drew near and looked down kind of threatening him. Then he looked to the side and I saw his brother was coming up. They both looked to Isaac and then at each other. Isaac just knelt there. I was ready, in case something happened.

Soon Finstock blew his whistle and they took off running. So did a lot of the other students.

"Pace yourselves! Come on!" yelled Finstock.

Isaac stood up and was about to run after them, when Scott came up to him and put a hand on his shoulder stopping him.

"Isaac!" he said seeing he was angry.

I came up to them as Isaac looked to us.

"It's them." he said and then he took off.

"Isaac!" I yelled.

"Isaac, wait!" Scott yelled too.

Scott had an astonished look on his face. I'm sure I did too. The twins were way in the lead and Isaac wasn't that far behind them. They were running really fast. We then too took off running. I was trying to keep up with them, but also trying not to run that fast.

But then, I didn't care and took off running. I had to make sure Isaac was ok. I saw Scott right next to me running very fast. We came up to where Isaac and the twins were. They each were holding one of Isaac's arms tightly, while Isaac was on the ground.

"Ethan, I always forget... how many bones in the human body?" Aiden asked.

"I don't know. Let's count." Ethan replied.

He was about to break something on Isaac, mostly likely his arm, but Scott and I ran over. Scott punched Ethan in the jaw. He fell and was kneeling on the ground.

"That's one." Scott said.

I couldn't help it. A giggle escaped. The twins glared at Scott and me. I just smiled sweetly back to them. Ethan pushed his jaw back in place and then stood up. He grew claws and his eyes changed colors, then he started growling. We all then grew fangs and claws and changed our eye color. We all were growling at each other and staring at one another, but before anything could happen, we heard a girl scream. We all turned and looked in that direction. Scott and I suddenly took off in that way and Isaac followed.

We ran down the little hill and stood next to Stiles. Our eyes, teeth and nails were normal now. Kids were standing all around, staring. I looked and saw a boy tied up to a tree. He was bloody and I could tell he was

dead. I gasped, recognizing him. It was Kyle. I just saw him at the vets last night. Stiles looked to us. I looked closer and saw he was also tied up with Bullet's leash.

"It's him isn't it?" Stiles asked.

I nodded and Scott did too. We were all staring and standing around when I saw the Sheriff coming up the small hill. He was slightly pushing people back.

"Hey, get out of the way. Get back. Get this area cordoned off before they trample every piece of evidence."

He then turned to look at Tara, the officer who was with him in the woods when Emily disappeared. She looked around too and said:

"Back up! Everyone back!"

She had her arms spread out to the side, to block anyone from trying to come up closer. Sheriff Stilinski was looking around and then to Coach Finstock.

"Get these kids out of here!" he yelled.

The Sheriff was walking towards the body when Stiles put his arm out and on his dad's shoulder.

"Dad, just come here... Look, look. Look at it. It's the same as the others, you see?" he asked.

"Yeah, I see that. Do me a favor. Go back to school, yeah?" Sheriff said, looking at us and the body.

Then turned to Finstock and said:

"Coach, can you give us a hand here?"

Finstock started looking around and said:

"You heard the man. Nothing to see here. Probably just some homeless kid."

I couldn't believe Finstock just said that.

"Coach." said Scott.

"Yeah?" asked Finstock.

"He was a senior."

He suddenly breathed in heavily and covered his mouth with a hand. Then he removed it and asked:

"He wasn't on the team, was he?"

Suddenly I heard a girl screaming and saw a blond hair girl running up. I think her name was Ashley.

"Kyle! Oh, God, Kyle! Oh, God!" she was yelling.

Tara was holding her back. Sheriff Stilinski put an arm out to block us from moving.

"Go on. Go... Go." he said.

We saw the twins were there and staring at the body. We then moved away and walked down the hill. I looked back up and saw more officers questioning students. Stiles, Isaac, Scott and I stopped a little ways down the hill. I stood next to Stiles.

"You see the way the twins looked at him?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah, you mean like they had no idea what happened?" Stiles replied.

"No, no, they knew." Isaac said.

"I don't know about that." I said, but they skipped over that.

I didn't think they were responsible for that murder. Werewolves don't kill that way.

"The kid was strangled with a garrote, all right? Am I the only one recognizing the lack of "werewolfitude" in these murders?" Stiles asked, surprised and astonished that we didn't automatically think it wasn't werewolves.

"Oh, you think it's a coincidence they turn up and then people start dying?" Isaac asked.

"Well, no, but I still don't think it's them." said Stiles.

"Scott? How 'bout you?" Isaac asked, "Kenzie?"

"I don't know yet." said Scott.

"You don't know yet?" Stiles repeated.

"Well, he's got a point. Seriously, dude... human sacrifices?" Scott asked.

He looked confused and like he really didn't want to be in the middle of this. Neither did I, truth be told.

"Scott, your eyes turn into yellow glow sticks, okay? Hair literally grows from your cheeks and then will immediately disappear, and if I were to stab you right now, it would just magically heal, but you're telling me

that you're having trouble grasping human sacrifices?" Stiles replied.

"That's a good point, too." Scott said.

"Kenzie?" asked Isaac.

"Well… I don't know what to think. I'm with Scott. What he said." I replied.

Isaac looked like he was astonished too that we didn't take his side.

"I don't care. They killed that kid, they killed the girl that saved me. I'm gonna kill them too." he said and took off.

"I need to go." I said suddenly.

I needed to get away from this area, so I ran back to the school. I changed out of my gym clothes and into my regular clothes. I left to go find Grayson. The bell rang and I waited for him to come out of his class,

but he didn't. I looked in the classroom, thinking he was talking to the teacher, but he wasn't in there. So I went up to a guy that I knew was in his class.

"Hey… was Grayson in class today?" I asked.

The boy looked to me and said:

"No."

"(Hmm…)" I thought walking away. "(That wasn't like Grayson.)"

I knew I really had exaggerated with him this time, but I was willing to do everything was in my power to apologize. I neither gave him the chance to explain what happened with Jessika... I mean, why he and Emily were helping Jen with this sham. I only hope it's not too late with him and he wants to forgive me. I texted his phone and waited for him to answer, but I didn't hear back from him. So I called him quick, but it went straight

to voicemail. I left a message to call me back as soon as he could.

When school was over, I still hadn't heard from Grayson and I was very worried about it.

"(Maybe he got sick.)" I thought as I was driving home. "(...And he's sleeping.)"

But I knew I was deceiving myself... he's angry with me and doesn't want me around. When I got home I saw his car wasn't there and I was starting to be really worried. So I after I fed Eli and gave him fresh water, I

called to Deaton's to see if Grayson was there. I was thinking maybe Deaton had an emergency that needed Grayson right away, but he wasn't there.

"(Where else could he be?)" I wondered.

Even if he didn't want to hear from me, I wanted to apologize anyway, so I called Emily. I needed to apologize to her too. I called her phone and she answered right away.

"(Kenzie, hi. I'm so glad you called.)" she said.

"I need to talk to you. May I come to your house?"

"(Sure. I'll wait for you.)"

So I got into my car and drove to her home. I wanted to try to settle things at least with her. When I arrived she welcomed me smiling as nothing happened. We sat on the porch and I started to talk.

"I wanted to apologize for how I reacted earlier." I said.

"It's ok. I know how you must have felt, thinking everyone was lying to you or hiding stuff from you, but it was for your own good. We had to make sure you could handle it. And well… I'm sorry too. Surely you thought Grayson and I were testing you, but you're wrong. We were following other's orders. We were only helping out, but couldn't say anything to you." said Emily.

"Jen knew it?" I asked.

"Of course. Who do you think helped her to hide her scent and find a new identity to go to school? Her test was to see if she was able to deceive the three people closest to her: you, Derek and her father... and she passed the test wonderfully. A couple of days ago she went with Grayson to Josh's and when her father met her in the hall he said her: Good morning miss..." Emily was saying smiling.

I giggled too.

"You, my dear cousin... failed. Your test was to see if you could keep your impulsiveness and let go when someone told you to do it. And they also wanted to know if you trusted the guy that's destined to become your

emissary. This has been a hard test for Grayson too... because it put a risk at your relationship. You almost lost him, Kenzie, but I'm sure you can settle things with him."

"I don't know what's gotten into me lately, Emily. I just jump to conclusions too soon and get jealous too quickly. I don't know why all of a sudden I have to be like this." I said. "I feel so useless. I would help my Alpha, my sis, but I cannot either find her."

"It's ok. All of this is new for you. I can see that and you've been hurt in the past and don't want that to happen again, or happen to someone you love." Emily said. "And don't worry about your test... it only means that

you're not ready yet."

We talked some more and then I asked:

"Have you seen Grayson? He wasn't in class and he's not home. I'm scared he had enough of me and my jealousy."

"No, I didn't see him since this morning in school." Emily replied "Yes, he was a little mad at you, but maybe he just went off to look for Jen. He's worried too after what happened."

"True. He could of."

But I was thinking:

"(Where would they be? I mean, Jen wouldn't go back to the loft because she's mad at Derek and I doubt she'd go to the Hale house. Plus they weren't at the clinic. So where would they go?)"

We then said goodbye and I went home hoping to find Grayson. I went upstairs to work on some homework. My mom was working late today and the house was totally empty. I know I promised Josh I'd call him, but I want to settle things with Grayson first.


	11. Chapter 11

After a while of doing homework, I was tired and I couldn't concentrate, so I got up to get a drink and a snack and as I turned I almost screamed.

"Derek! What are you doing in here?" I yelled, going towards the door.

I didn't want to see him or talk to him. I was still mad at him for hurting my sis.

"Kenzie, I'm sorry." he said, quietly. "Please, listen to me."

I went to the door and just stood there with my hand on the door knob about to turn it open, when I heard him speaking quickly.

"Look, I know I don't deserve it for how I acted, but I am asking for your help. I'm sorry for how I acted the other night and this morning at the school. I really messed up. I don't know what got into me, but I really love Jen and want to make things right with her. I want her and only her. I looked for her everywhere, but it looks like she's disappeared. I need your help with this. I left her thousands of messages, but she won't talk to me. I'm scared I lost her, Kenzie. I don't wanna stay without her. I can't." said Derek, sadly.

I turned around and faced him. I could hear the sincerity in his voice, so I stayed to listen.

"I tried calling her, but she didn't answer. I tried texting, the same thing. Then I went looking for her in the woods and at the loft or at the clinic, but she wasn't there. So I thought maybe she was here or at least you heard from her." he continued.

"I don't know where she is." I said. "I haven't seen her or heard from her since this morning. I looked for her too, but there's no trace of her."

"Ok." he said, sadly. "Well, if you do, you'll call me right? Please, I know I don't deserve it, but... please. I gotta find her... I need to find her. I need to know if she's fine. And if..."

"What?" I asked worried.

"If... something happened to her? I mean, hunters, an accident... And if it wasn't because she's angry with me that she doesn't answer the phone?"

He was really frightened. I didn't think about this eventuality and I didn't want to think about it either. Suddenly Gerard and the Calaveras come to my mind and I felt terrified... but I had to find a way to not let him carry this weight too.

"No, Derek... I'm her Beta... I would know if she was in danger and I only feel a big anger. I'm empathic and I'm connected with her, in the good and the bad... I always know how she feels. And she's angry, sad and upset now." I lied.

I really wish I could feel at least how she was feeling... if she was okay.

"Alright." he said sighing. "But promise me that you'll call me if you have some news, ok?"

"Of course." I said and I meant that, because if he knew she was alright, it might put him at ease.

I could tell he was really scared and sad. He looked like he wanted to cry. I went over and gave him a quick hug.

"Hey… it'll be alright. I promise. She's angry now, 'cause you really hurt her, but I know she couldn't live without you too. Everything will be alright, don't worry. She will look you in the eyes and she will thaw like snow in the sun... as usual." I said smiling.

He lightly smiled to me.

"Thanks." he said.

He then got up from the bed and went to the window. I never understood why Derek and Jen don't use the door like all the others.

"Wait!" I yelled and he turned to me. "I was so mad this morning, that I forgot to give you these." I said.

He looked confused and then I handed him Jen's rings.

"I'm sure she would want you to hold onto them... Well, she said to throw them at your face, so..."

He took the rings, held them in a closed fist and looked so sad. A tear rolled down his cheek, but he quickly wiped it away.

"I mean it, Derek. It'll will all work out in the end. I promise you." I said. "She's just… well really mad now, but give it time and I am sure she will forgive you. You're the one for her. I can tell. But you really hurt her."

"I know and I'm sorry. I can't tell you how sorry and how much I regret it. I would give everything I have to turn back time and not be so stupid. I lost the most wonderful thing I had in my life... and all my fault. I... I will never forgive myself." he said.

"Derek... Jen can't live without you. I know that..." I said trying to comfort him.

"Kenzie, you don't know her... She doesn't forgive who hurts her feelings... and she's right... She's right to be furious with me. I'm so sorry. I just want to tell her how sorry I am and I hope she believes me."

"I know. I can tell you're sorry. And I'm sure she will forgive you. Let her calm down and she will run to you, I know that."

I took his hand and looked him in those wonderful green eyes, that had a sad look now.

"Now we gotta find her, Derek. This is the most important thing."

"Yeah, you're right..."

There was something I really didn't understand and I needed to know.

"Uhm... Derek... I'm sorry to bring this up again, but I have to ask you... Why? Why did you do that? Why did you ruin your relationship for someone you don't know?"

He sighed and sat on the bed again.

"If I tell you it wasn't me and I have no clue about how this could happened, you believe me? I mean, I know what I was doing, but... I don't know, it was like someone or something was putting those words in my mouth and made me act that way. I know you don't believe me... I wouldn't believe myself either."

"Well... this is the most sensible thing you said since last night." I said smiling at him.

"Do you believe me?" he asked hopeful.

"It was impossible you did that to Jen. I mean... come on, Derek... it makes no sense."

He sighed a breath of relief. To be sure, I listened to his heart and I read his thoughts. He was sincere.

"But... we have another problem now. Who did that?" I asked.

Suddenly I remembered the day the crows attacked us in the classroom... When Jessika was under her desk, she was staring at Ms. Blake. Why? I decided to not tell anybody about this. I had to be sure before I accuse

someone, but all fit together... and it looked like I wasn't the only one who thought about that, 'cause Derek said:

"That woman... I mean, I just wanted to help her to stand up last night and ask her to not tell what she saw, but when she took my hand... it was like a switch turned on in my head and..."

I remembered what happened that night and I thought he should know it.

"Derek... in that moment something happened... I mean, when you took her hand, Jen felt a pang in her heart. That's why she was panting."

"She didn't tell me. We just quarreled last night and I didn't even know why. To be honest, I have no idea how I came into the school and that classroom this morning. I really don't know."

"You better stay away from that woman, Derek... We all have to keep clear from her."

"I will, I promise."

"Everything will be alright with Jen. I'll help you to reconquer her, I promise."

I gave him another quick hug and then he headed out the window. I had an idea and quickly took the phone.

"(Hello?)"

"Emily, it's Kenzie again... I need to ask you... Could you make some spell to protect Derek to be not taken in and deceived? Someone is manipulating him for their advantage. We need to protect him."

"(Uhm, yes... Let me think... yeah, I think I can do something. Come here, around midnight... and we'll see what we can do. Oh, I need something that belongs to him.)"

"Uh... he doesn't wear bracelets or necklaces. He only has that ring on his finger, but I doubt he takes it off, especially after Jen took off hers."

"(I need something, Kenzie. Maybe a garment...)"

"I got it! His leather jacket... I have the keys of his loft. Jen gave me them for my... uhm... love meetings with Grayson... and if he finds me there, I can tell him I went to look if Jen came back home."

"(Yes, it's perfect. Midnight, remember.)"

"Thank you Emy... Thank you so much."

We hung up. I was really hopeful and I thought that maybe Emily could also help us to find Jen, I mean, making a location spell or something like this.

I was thinking about Jen. I was really worried for her, because Derek's words about hunters were keeping on to echo in my head, so I decided to call Josh. Maybe he found her or she went over there. I was dialing his cell phone, but no answer. I thought about this. Grayson isn't home and neither is Josh. Jen wasn't to be found either, so maybe the three of them are together. Or it was just a coincidence that Josh wasn't home?

Soon, without realizing it, I was calling the Argent's. For some reason, I had to make sure Jen wasn't with Alex. Chris answered the phone and I wasn't sure what to say, but I just asked if Alex was there.

"No, he's not. May I ask who's calling and give him a message?" Chris asked.

I couldn't think what to say, so I just hung up, and I don't give a damn if they trace the call. I suddenly felt dizzy. Alex wasn't home. I really hoped Jen wasn't with him. If so, oh my… Derek would really flip out and it would be a massacre.

I couldn't think straight and there was no way I could work on my homework now with thinking of the possibility of Jen and Alex together. I was thinking that it looked everybody was missing... Jen, Grayson, Josh, Alex... Then I realized I didn't see someone else around since this morning and I goggled scared: Peter.

"Where the hell are they hiding?" I asked talking to Eli and he meowed.

I was thinking and pacing in my room when I heard the front door open and close downstairs. I went to see who it was. I wasn't sure if it was my mom early or Grayson. But I hoped it was Grayson, so I went down and saw him in the kitchen. He was grabbing a can of Coca~Cola out of the fridge.

"Grayson!" I shouted.

He looked weary of me and really I couldn't blame him. I mean how I treated him these last few days… weeks. I just smiled to him and then I ran over to him and hugged him, making him almost spill his soda. He quickly sat it on the counter.

"Kenzie? Is everything ok?" he asked, concerned.

"Yes. No… well…" I started. "I am so sorry for how I reacted that past few days, weeks... and today in school. I am so so sorry. I don't know what's gotten into me lately and I am really sorry. I talked to Emily and she told me everything. I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I thought I lost you for good. And when I couldn't find you this afternoon, I was really scared it was true... That you left me. Please forgive me."

He smiled and laughed at my rambling.

"Of course, I forgive you. I love you so much and would never intentionally hurt you." he said. "You mean everything to me and I don't ever want to hurt you or lose you. And no, I didn't leave you. I admit I was really mad at you, but... it's not your fault. Probably I would have acted the same way. I'm sorry, but I really couldn't tell you anything about Jen. And... after the school and about a hour later, Josh called and the three of us went looking for Jen."

"Ok. Uh?... wait... Three of you?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, me, Josh and Alex."

"But you didn't find her..." I said lowering my glance.

"No." he said, kind of sad. "Alex wasn't able to find her traces in the woods either, so... Well, we called Chris to help us and he only found wolf's traces."

"She shifted into a wolf? Oh, God!" I said scared.

"I'm afraid yes, or at least that is what Chris thinks. And this situation is very dangerous... for her and for everybody else. She's a killer now. I only hope her anger finishes soon. The good thing is that they were old

traces... I mean, if they were hers, she left them this morning and probably now she's human again... But we can't be sure Jen left those traces."

I could tell he was really worried.

"We'll find her." I said. "I'm sure Emily can do something to help us."

He smiled. I then kissed him and pulled on his hand. He followed… well he didn't really have a choice, since I was holding onto his hand. I led him up to my room and soon we were having make up sex. Sweet and passionate. I then kissed him some all over and then we laid, snuggling together.

"I love you Grayson, so much." I started. "I was afraid I lost you for good."

"Don't worry, you could never lose me. I love you too much." Grayson said.

I smiled to him and kissed him on the lips. He kissed me back and we made love a second time. Then we heard a car door slam. Grayson and I looked at each other and then quickly got out of bed. We threw our clothes on quick, then headed downstairs. We sat at the table and pretended we were working on homework the whole time. My mom then came in the house.

"Hey guys." she said.

"Hi mom."

"Hi Mrs. Stewart." Grayson said.

"I ordered Dominoes pizza on the way home for supper. It should be here soon." she said. "Oh, I also ordered

some cheesy breadsticks and cinnamon sticks."

"Uh? No romantic dinner with Steve?" I asked giggling.

"Why? Do you want me out of the house to have it all for yourselves?" she replied.

Grayson goggled and I thought:

"(Well, in another occasion this would not be so bad, but not today.)"

I couldn't tell her I wish she was with Steve to distract him. Sooner or later he'll find out Jen is not here and he'll start to investigate, finding out the truth on what happened between his daughter and Derek... and he will kill him. So, I thought about something else to say.

"No, what you say? I just thought that sometimes a romantic dinner does not harm."

"Yeah, but... we decided to stay together only on the weekend and sometimes during week days to not bring forward times, so..."

She looked a little bit sad about it, so I thought it was better to go on talking about food.

"Oh, a 'single' night... Well, do you want a salad or anything to go with pizza and breadsticks?" I asked.

"I don't need one, but if you two want it, go ahead." she replied.

"Breadsticks and pizza are enough for me." said Grayson

"Ok."

"I'm going to change and then I will be right back." my mom said.

She then headed off to change. Grayson and I cleared the table and then set it. I then went near him, put my hands around his shoulders and kissed him. He kissed me back. I'm so glad he forgave me. I missed being with him and talking to him. I was so lost and lonely without him.

Someone knocked at our door then, so we broke apart. I went to the door and it was Dominoes.

"Mom!" I yelled. "Dominoes is here!"

I turned to the delivery guy and said:

"My mom will be right down with the money."

He nodded. I took the pizza, breadsticks and cinnamon sticks from him and took the boxes on the table in the kitchen. My mom came down and gave the guy the total amount plus a tip. He then left, we went into the kitchen and started to eat then.

"Whatever became of Jen? I haven't seen her all day and also Steve said she didn't go and see him today." said suddenly my mom.

Nearly my bite went the wrong way. I shot a glance at Grayson. He also swallowed up with difficulty his food.

"Oh, this morning she said that her friend Christine came back to USA for a few days. I think she went to see her in Yosemite, since that she didn't see her for more than six years."

"(Clever!)" thought Grayson looking at me.

I said the first lie that came to my mind and I said the right thing. Even if my mom tells Steve, he would never go in Tuolumne Meadows where Karen lives, to investigate. Later I will warn the others to tell the same lie if someone could ask about her disappearance.

After we ate and did some dishes, Grayson and I went out back to sit.

"Gray… I'm so worried." I started.

"About what?" he asked me, concerned.

"Jen. I can't seem to find her... No one can."

"I'm worried too, but I'm sure she is ok... She'll be ok. She's a strong girl."

"Yeah, but she's been hurt... and she's out there... all alone. It's not fair."

"I know." he said sadly.

"Gray, you know her better than me... Do you think she could forgive him?"

Grayson sighed. Looking at his face it looked like the answer was 'no'.

"Well... she never forgave who hurt her feelings. I think it's one of the few things she can't forgive, but... it's Derek... I mean... well, he's not just her boyfriend... It's Derek. I don't know if you understand what I mean."

Obviously the first thing I thought was: he's not only her boyfriend, because he's her husband, but... maybe Grayson's right... It's Derek... her soul mate.

I suddenly stood up.

"What?" asked Grayson.

"I want to look for Jen again before we go to Emily's... and I need to go to Derek's loft." I said.

"Why? Do you think she could be back there?"

"No... I need to take something."

"Ok." said Grayson. "Let's go."

So we told my mom we were going for a jog. We ran down the road and through the woods, but we didn't see her anywhere. I tried calling her, only to get her voicemail. We went home again, got into Grayson's jeep and we drove to Josh's apartment, but he told us Jen wasn't there and he didn't see her yet.

"Where else?" I asked.

Grayson looked to me and said:

"I don't want to think she'd be with him, but... let's try the Argent's."

"Ok."

So we drove to over there and Grayson knocked on the door. Allison answered.

"Kenzie, Grayson?" she asked surprised.

"Hi. Is Alex home?" asked Grayson.

"Uhm… no. I haven't seen him all afternoon." she answered.

I looked to Grayson worried.

"What?" asked Allison.

"Later." Grayson said and we left.

I could tell Allison was watching us confused.

"Could she be with your brother?" I asked.

"I don't know. I mean he was with me in the morning and afternoon, so I don't think he could of met up with her right away, but... who knows? If Alex found her... he surely kept it to himself and went somewhere with her. He could also have taken her back to Paris, knowing him." Grayson said.

"I really hope you're wrong." I said, feeling a little nauseated.

"Yeah, me too... Anyway, even if she broke up with Derek... she would never leave you and move away... She's your Alpha, remember this... Besides, keep in your mind that she has thousands homes... she could be in one of them."

I didn't think about it. He was right. That made me feel a little better. So I started to think back to the day we were in Barbados and she told us where her houses were: Tuolumne Meadows, in Yosemite Park... but I doubt she would stay with her mother right now and her friend Christine moved to Australia. Snowmass... New York... Barbados and Paris.

"Do you think we should take a plane and go to Snowmass or somewhere else to look for her?" I asked.

"No, not right now. I know Jen... When the anger will pass, she will show up or call. Plus I doubt your mom will let you go."

"Oh, true... But I was also thinking... when I was looking for Jen earlier, I noticed I didn't see Peter anywhere." I said.

Grayson looked surprised and scared.

"Oh, no…" he started. "I don't think she'd be with him. She doesn't really like him that much. Or I don't think she does enough to be with him."

Maybe Grayson was right, but... I think Peter is the only one, besides Derek, who could control her when she's distraught and calm her down preventing her to make something terrible.

"I'm sure it's just a coincidence that the three of them are missing." said Grayson.

"Well, maybe not. But I don't know... Peter still cares for her and likes her a lot. Maybe he is taking advantage of the situation, or he's simply trying to help her." I said.

"Or Alex." he said.

"I don't know." I said. "Both of them are mad about her and don't want to see her sad. Both of them really love her, I'm sure about it."

"Four of them." Grayson corrected me.

I thought for a while. Yeah, Derek of course and... Oh, Josh...

"Maybe... Anyway, I don't think that for Peter it is just a crush. I seen the real Peter this morning. I swear, he was really sad and worried for her."

"Yeah." Grayson said. "But as angry as Jen is, I doubt she would go with Peter. She knows how he is and how much he likes her. She wouldn't allow him the pleasure of being alone with her."

"Yes, I hope that's true." I said, but not sure if I believed that.

I couldn't shake the feeling I had. It was kind of a nervous feeling.

Soon we drove and came to Derek's loft. I was really hoping Jen was there, but the house looked desert. I went up to the door. I was afraid Derek was here and then I wasn't sure what to say and if he'd notice me talking his leather jacket. How could I explain that?

"What?" asked Grayson, seeing me hesitating.

"What if Derek is here? How can I get the jacket?" I asked, nervous.

"Well, I can talk to him and distract him somehow." he said.

"Ok."

I tried the door and it was locked, so I knew Derek wasn't there. I quickly unlocked the door and Grayson and I went in.

"Stay by the door." I said. "So in case Derek comes in, you can distract him."

"Ok." said Grayson.

I looked quickly for his leather jacket and I found it. Grayson started kissing me again.

"Grayson..."

But he kissed me some more. I couldn't help it. I missed him so much, so I kissed him back. But then stopped.

"Gray... we have to go. I don't really want to chance Derek coming back and catching us. How could I explain me

having his leather jacket?" I asked.

"Ok." said Grayson.

So we then headed outside. I looked to make sure there was no sign of Derek and then we left quickly.

We drove back home and Grayson went to his room and tried calling Alex again. I left Derek's jacket in Grayson's trunk and hidden under blankets to be sure I didn't forget it and in case Derek showed up again for some reason. I was glad I did it, because I went into my room and jumped. Derek was sitting on my bed again. He looked terrible.

"Derek?" I asked.

"I know I have been here like... ten seconds ago, but... have you seen her? Or talked to her?" he asked, sad. "Please, tell me you found her."

"No, I haven't, I'm sorry. I tried over at Josh's and…" I started, unsure whether to say it or not, but I did, knowing I couldn't hide it from Derek. "The Argent's... Josh was home but not Jen. And Alex… well he wasn't home either. I tried calling him and so did Grayson, but we only got his voicemail."

Derek looked suddenly mad.

"Alex." he said rudely and a half growl.

I was a little afraid of him right at that moment, but tried not to show it and I took a deep breath.

"Hey, he might just be out doing something or looking for her. It doesn't mean they're together." I said.

"It doesn't mean he's not either." he growled.

"Hey… we'll find her and everything will be ok." I said, trying to calm him down.

I went over, grabbed his hands and gave them a squeeze. He looked at me.

"Calm down. It'll be ok, I promise. I'm sure Jen is fine and not with Alex." I said. "Besides... Alex spent all morning and afternoon with Grayson and Josh. He wasn't with her. She'll calm down and be home soon, don't worry."

"I don't know Kenzie... I have this bad feeling as... I lost her... I lost her forever and..." said Derek.

I didn't want to upset him more and I didn't want to lie to him either. Everybody lied to me the last few weeks and it was not funny, but I decided to not tell him what my suspicion was... Where's his uncle?

Without adding another word, he went out the window. I knew he was about to cry and surely he didn't want anybody to see him. I felt a pang in my chest. I suddenly felt sad for Derek. I really wish I could do something for him. I wish I knew where Jen was so I could make Derek feel better.

Right after Derek left, Grayson came in.

"Well, I just heard from Alex. He said he's not with Jen. He was out looking for her. After we dropped him off at his house, this afternoon, he couldn't sit at home knowing she was out there alone and that upset, so he kept up the search, but no luck." he said.

"Do you believe him?"

"I really don't know, but he looked sincere and worried. And sounded sincere on the phone now, so..."

I wish Derek would of waited a few seconds longer so he could of heard what Grayson said. I was afraid what Derek might do in his state.

"Kenzie?" Grayson asked.

He was looking at me because I must have had a strange look on my face.

"What is it?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

So I told him how Derek was here and what I told him.

"I'll have to call him and let him know. I don't want him to be mad at Alex at all and keep thinking he's with her. Especially when he's not." I said.

"Ok, but call him tomorrow. Let him suffer for tonight." Grayson said. "He deserves it."

"Grayson!" I said shocked. "I can't believe you said that."

"Well, he hurt Jen so bad. He deserves to suffer one night."

I just shook my head and took the phone.

"I told you it's not his fault! And think about this... Do you really want him to look for your brother and end up killing him? You didn't see him, Grayson... He's distraught and he's convinced Alex has something to do with her disappearance."

Grayson made a strange look, as he didn't think about it. I took the phone and called Derek. I don't know if he believed me, but I did what was right to do.

"Emily is waiting for me around midnight to find a solution to this horrible situation. Will you come with me?"

Without answering and before I could say anything, Grayson started kissing me.

"Hey... my mom's home."

"So?" he replied. "We're... just kissing... and you're my wife... Future wife..."

I suddenly smiled big.

"I like the sound of that." I said. "I really missed you."

"Good. I'm glad you do. And I've missed you too." he said.

Then we laid on the bed. I really missed his attention these days. We kissed some more and then just laid on the bed snuggling closer. But soon I heard my mom coming up the stairs, so we broke apart and pretended we

were studying.

"Well, I'm off to bed." my mom said, opening the door and looking at us.

"Good night." I said.

"Goodnight." repeated Grayson.

She stared at us for a little while longer, sighing and shaking her head. Then headed off to her room.

"I think she knows something is up. I mean that we weren't just studying." I said.

"Maybe." said Grayson. "But why not say something?"

"Because she wasn't positive." I replied.

"Yeah, innocent until proven guilty." he said.

We laughed.

"I think she just would be with Steve now. Plus... your book is upside down... and also your t-shirt." I said.

Grayson looked to the book on his lap and his clothes.

"Ooops." he said bursting out laughing.

"Oh, my…" I started.

Grayson closed the book, tossed it aside and started kissing me again. I kissed him too, but I then said:

"As fun as this is and as much as I missed you, my mom's right across the hall... or maybe 'in' the hall waiting to hear some strange noise."

"Ok." said Grayson, slightly disappointed, but then kissed me again.

"Go into your room, before she comes here again shouting like crazy."

Grayson snorted, put his t-shirt the right way and opened the door. I was right... my mom was there. But she was more looking down the stairs, so not to make us think she wasn't really spying on us. But we knew

otherwise. I just smiled to my mom and slightly shook my head. Grayson said her goodnight and went into his room, waiting for my signal to come back in mine. When he did, I saw my mom turn into her room and close the door.


	12. Chapter 12

At a little before midnight, I made sure my mom's door was completely shut and she was sound asleep. Then Grayson and I snuck out of the house and we drove to Emily's. I'm sure my mom wouldn't care that I was going to Emily's, but being midnight, I wasn't so sure she wouldn't be suspicious. I was afraid she'd ask a lot of questions and I really didn't want her to become in the middle of this. Even because, knowing her, the first thing she would do was to tell Steve. And we can't have her saying anything. I don't want Steve to kill Derek and I'm sure he would. Plus we had told my mom that Jen was in Tuolumne Meadows and if she knew that Jen was missing, she'd find out I had lied and then she would be so disappointed. Grayson started his car and we waited to make sure it didn't wake my mom. After five minutes there was no sign of her so we waited a few more. But we weren't paying attention. We started kissing in the car.  
>"We better get going." I said. "Emily doesn't want us to be late."<br>"Ok." Grayson said smiling.  
>But we ended up kissing some more. Then we finally pulled apart and headed off to Emily's. When we got to her house, we parked in the avenue and we saw there was someone at her front door.<br>"Gray, wait." I said.  
>"What's up?" he asked.<br>"There's someone at Emily's... It's... Josh."  
>I was really glad to see him here. Maybe they just settled things and they're together again, but I thought it was strange to find him here so late. Emily told me to go to her house about at midnight, so I had no choice but interrupt their encounter, but as usual I decided to eavesdrop a little bit first. Josh knocked and Emily opened the door. She was wearing a white blouse and close-fitting black pants.<br>"Hi Emy." he said.  
>"Hey, Josh... What are you doing here?"<br>"Look, I know recently things are not going so well between us, but I really need your help."  
>"All right, come in." she said.<br>It was late and we had no choice, so we got out of the car and reached the door before they got in. Besides, it looked like we were here for the same reason. I mean, she knew I was coming to her to make a spell and she surely didn't let him in if he wasn't involved too, or at least, he knew what we were going to do, right?  
>"Emy, wait, it's us." I said before she could close the door.<br>"Hey, guys, come on in."  
>We got into the house and said hi to Josh, then we sat on the couch. Josh was sitting on an armchair and Emily preferred to stand up.<br>"Can I get you a drink?" she asked.  
>"No, thanks" Josh answered. "I would settle that situation I was talking before first."<br>"Sure, what's the problem?" asked Emily.  
>"It's Jen... She's missing... I... Well, we don't know where she went. Her phone is off. We all looked for her everywhere. It's been all day nobody has seen her and I'm really worried."<br>So, I was right, we were there for the same reason.  
>"Yes, it's true. As I told you before, no one can find her."<br>"Did you know?" asked Josh surprised, looking at Emily.  
>"Yeah, I called earlier." I said. "I think we had the same idea coming here."<br>Emily made a deep breath, then said:  
>"Ok, let's start with Jen first, because to make a location spell causes much effort and I'm in a good form and rested now. I can do it without many problems."<br>"Cool!" said Grayson.  
>"Well, let's clear that wooden table and move it in the middle of the room. Then I need you sit around, exactly in its corners. I'll do the same. Kenzie and Josh next to me and Grayson in front of me, ok?"<br>So we all did what she asked.  
>"I need concentration now, so shut up!" she said giggling.<br>"We just have to stay here around the table?" I asked, obviously doing the exact contrary of what she said and she giggled again.  
>"I asked you to stay here around the table, because all of you have a strong bond with Jen. Josh, you're her brother... but we both know that... what you feel for her is not only brotherly love."<br>Grayson and I exchanged a look. I think everybody understood it, except obviously for Derek. I mean, we all know what happened between them and that in a way it's not over, but strangely Josh didn't reply and didn't look embarrassed either. I think probably Emily wasn't completely wrong... I don't know how much Josh is considering Jen as a sister. She has eyes only for Derek and doesn't see anyone else, but I'm convinced that the night they spent together left its mark in Josh's mind and heart.  
>"Kenzie..." Emy said looking at me. "You're her Beta, but even if she didn't bite you, her wolf strength is inside you and you're connected with her."<br>Connected with her... Not as much as I would or we wouldn't be here asking for her help, but I knew exactly where she was.  
>"Grayson... Jen is like a sister for you, she's your best friend and you'll become her Emissary. You lived with her and you two have a strong friendship."<br>That speech Emily was doing, was touching me in the deep. It's incredible how she was putting herself to others disposal without hesitation. Even if Jen is not guilty for what Josh feels for her and she's the reason their relationship is over, Emily is helping him to find her... I was very proud of her. But there was something I couldn't understand, and I spoke again...  
>"Em?" I asked.<br>The guys turned to look at me snorting. I had interrupted the rite again... but Emily laughed shaking her head.  
>"What?" asked Grayson shooting me a glance and I giggled.<br>"Well, I was just wondering... how could you know Josh and Grayson would come here? I mean, you told me to come but I didn't know they... I mean..."  
>"What makes you think I didn't know?" Emily said laughing, cutting me off.<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"Do you really think they came here by their own? I have my methods... I needed all of you to make this spell... Then, it's only by chance that Josh wanted to ask me the same thing."<br>They were looking at her in a strange way, especially Josh... I don't think he likes to be manipulated that way, but it was for Jen's well being, so...  
>"Is there something else you have to ask, or we can go on now?" asked Grayson a little annoyed and I giggled again.<br>"No... nothing else."  
>"If you talk once more... I graze you!" he said winking at me and we all burst out laughing.<br>Emily closed her eyes for a while, to concentrate, then reopened them and made a circle with her finger in the middle of the table. A red trail appeared.  
>"Now, put your right hand in the middle of the circle. We have to alternate ourselves, so... Grayson, Kenzie, Josh and then me."<br>We all did what she was asking and suddenly I've been wrapped up by a deep heat... A heat pervaded my body. Emily had her eyes closed and was whispering something, but I couldn't understand what it was... Suddenly she took off the hand and the heat disappeared.  
>"What happened, Emy?" asked Josh.<br>"I know where Jen's at." she said.  
>"Great!" I screamed for joy.<br>"No, no, wait..." she said. "I know where she is because I've seen the place where she's at now, but I don't know exactly where."  
>"Try to describe it... maybe one of us has already been there." said Josh trying to find a solution.<br>"Yeah, I see a beach and the ocean... Sound of seagulls... There's a home by the beach, an ochre home... Spanish style... a little villa, but I never seen it before. I can see it clearer now. It's made out of ochre concrete. It's two levels and very lit up. The bottom level is a wall of glass in between two cement pillars and a cement archway. On the walls... pillar things are four squares on either side that make a diamond shape. There are some plants in front of the house. There are two long steps leading to a small patio with two deck chairs to lay one. Then the top level has a black metal fence around it. There is a rectangular door way. On either side of the house there are two porch lights. Also there are some comfy chairs up here. To the right of the door way is kind of a round wall. Long up and down rectangular windows are there. The roof has a black metal material around it. There are other houses nearby... The sand is beige and there are woods all around it and a high hill behind the house."  
>I thought about Jen's houses, but only the one in the Caribbean was by the sea... and sand was white... Unless she has another house I don't know, it wasn't that one... and Emily was with us in Barbados, so it's not that house. I thought also about the villa in Maui, but... I doubt she could be in Derek's house.<br>"So she's not at Barbados." I said.  
>"No, it's not that house... I have a different sensation... None of us know this place... but I can tell you she's quiet... Sad, but quiet..."<br>We all breathed a sigh of relief knowing she was fine. Then Emily closed her eyes and sighed saying:  
>"She's lying down on a deckchair now in front of the ocean. But...I see she's not alone."<br>Josh goggled and became nervous. Why? Is he jealous? He shouldn't be…I mean their related. Nothing could come of them two together like that.  
>"What? Who's with her, Emy?" he asked worried.<br>"I don't know... I can't see the face or hear the voice, but I'm sure it's a man. He's giving her a glass of tea... Yeah, those are man's hands. Strong hands... She feels at her ease with him and... he makes her smile and feel safe. I cannot understand what kind of feeling they have for each other, but... it's not friendship and it's not love... or maybe both. It's a strange... relationship."  
>"Anything else?" asked Grayson hopefully.<br>"Well, I perceive his aura is familiar. I mean, I already met this man, so he should have come from Beacon Hills."  
>I was nervous and afraid to know she was with someone from Beacon Hills, but who? Although maybe I already know the answer.<br>"What else?" asked Josh.  
>"I'm sorry, I can't see anything else. She doesn't want to be found and probably she expected I would try to do something to locate her and she hid her traces."<br>I was a little bit disappointed. I looked at Grayson and Josh, who were sad too.  
>"Come on guys." I said trying to comfort them. "We know she's fine... and she's not alone."<br>Josh nodded, but I can tell he was really disappointed.  
>"Ok... I need to go now." he said standing up. "Thanks for everything."<br>"I did all I could Josh, I swear." said Emily.  
>He just nodded again with a sad look. Emily took Josh to the door and they said goodbye to each other with a smile. Then she came back, drank a drop of water and sat again next to us.<br>"Emy, are you ok? You look tired." I asked.  
>"No, don't worry Kenzie, I'm fine. This kind of spell upset me a little bit. I'm sorry it didn't work the way you hoped, but... now you know she's fine. I didn't want to tell in front of Josh, but... she has no intention to come back home... not now."<br>I was glad she didn't tell Josh about this, but this news made me feel even more upset. I miss Jen. I miss my sis... I miss her so much.  
>"I don't know if it's important, but... this man is trying to make her reason, and he's persuading her to come back home. She has a great friend near her."<br>This was comforting me a little bit, but I couldn't stop thinking about Peter. No... they're not friends... And surely he would never persuade her to come back to Derek. Who could he be?  
>"Emily, I'm curious..." I said trying to think something else. "How could you succeed to localize Jen without something that belongs to her?"<br>Grayson was holding my hand, trying to comfort me.  
>"I have a strong connection with her because I already made spells on her in the past, remember? So I know how to get into her mind without the chance she could find out. Even if this time she tricked me, because she built a wall around her to keep Beacon Hills and all of us far from her. Don't worry, she's not angry with you or anything like this... she only found a way to not suffer too much. All of you remember her Derek."<br>I was speechless... How many things Emily knows.  
>"Anyway, what happened to Derek? Why does he need protection?" she asked.<br>"Well, I think that the woman who created all these problems is trying to seduce him to achieve her object... I don't know what she has in her mind. She looks helpless and sweet, but I remember when Jessika... well, Jen...was staring at her when the crows attacked us at school. She arrived and people started to die... Maybe I'm just paranoid, but... I have a bad feeling... and I didn't like at all what happened with Derek. I would rather he would be immune to this kind of bond."  
>"I see... Well, I should know more about this mysterious woman." Emily said.<br>"No mystery." replied Grayson. "She's just our English teacher, Ms. Blake."  
>Emily made a strange face. She was thinking. Besides, she's an English teacher too. It's so strange they never met and Emily didn't feel something strange being near her. Probably she was asking herself the same thing.<br>"Blake... Hmmm. Yeah, I think I met her sometime, but I never talked to her yet. I have the sensation I already knew her in the past, but I don't... I can't focus where and when." Emy said. "Ok, we'll get back on this another day. Now... let's take care of Derek."  
>"Yeah, as I was saying, we would rather Derek was immune to this influence." I repeated.<br>"Ok, Kenzie, did you bring what I asked you?"  
>"Yep!" I answered giving her his leather jacket.<br>She took the jacket and sat on the floor crossing her legs.  
>"Now... I need you go in the other room... I have to be alone doing this."<br>Grayson took my hand and practically dragged me in the kitchen putting a hand on my mouth, before I could ask thousands questions. I then licked his hand.  
>"What?" he asked surprised and confused. "Did you just lick me?"<br>But I laughed. He laughed too and then we were quiet, kissing again. Then obviously... I eavesdropped and peeped. Emily was sitting on the floor with eyes closed and a strong wind looked like it was blowing around in the room. She was holding Derek's jacket in her arms, then inhaled its scent and opened her eyes. They were red as Derek's were when he turns into an alpha. Then she blew on the jacket and the wind disappeared.  
>"Ok, now you can come in." she yelled.<br>"Here we are!" I said happily.  
>I walked into the room and Grayson was right behind me.<br>"Ok, spell is done. Bring back this jacket to Derek and persuade him to wear it... In 24 hours he'll be free from her influence."  
>"Alright. I will try. Thank you, thank you so much Emily." I said hugging her.<br>She hugged me back. Then walked us near the door and before we got out the door, she put a hand on my arm and said an English proverb:  
>"Curiosity killed the cat..."<br>Well, she knows I was spying... I just looked ashamed.  
>"Sorry." I said.<br>She laughed and then we left. We drove back home and sat in the car for a little.  
>"Wow..." I said. "I'm glad Jen is ok, but I wonder who she could be with?"<br>"Yeah." agreed Grayson.  
>I'm sure we both knew who it might be, but we didn't want to say it.<br>"We will have to take Derek's jacket back to him. But I don't want to do it when he's around." I said.  
>"Yeah. He might be angry we took it without his permission." said Grayson. "Even if he probably would be glad why."<br>"So... maybe later today we can." I said.  
>"Yeah. But how are we going to convince him to wear his jacket?" Grayson asked.<br>"Um... I don't know. I really haven't thought that through yet." I said. "Maybe tell him it's a good luck charm and if he wears it, Jen will show up."  
>"Hmm.." said Grayson. "Do you think it will work?"<br>"Maybe. If not, I will make him wear it. Tell him he looks great with it on and I will only help him if he wears it." I said.  
>Grayson looked at me, confused and kind of jealous.<br>"Don't worry. I love you and you are the only one for me." I said, smiling. "You're so cute when you're jealous."  
>He laughed.<br>"Hey!" he said, smiling.  
>"Well, we better get back in, in case my mom wakes up and notices we're gone." I said.<br>So we headed back into the house. We opened and closed the door quietly. Then crept up the stairs as quiet as we could. We headed into his room.  
>"I don't want you to get in trouble." said Grayson.<br>"Well, I could say I had a nightmare and didn't want to wake her, but I saw you were awake." I said, smiling to him and pulling him close.  
>"Yeah." he said.<br>I went and put my pajamas on and then when he was in his, we laid on his bed and snuggled close together. But after awhile I got up and headed back to my room. I didn't want my mom to yell at either of us. I'm sure one of these nights we'll fall asleep and it will be an unpleasant awakening when my mother comes to call us for breakfast. The next day I went with Grayson to Derek's. I tried the door and it was locked.  
>"(Good.)" I thought, relieved.<br>We went in and suddenly I gasped. There was a female blouse and a bag on the couch.  
>"She's back!" I shouted happy.<br>I went to look closer, but the scent was different. I turned around looking at Grayson with a sad look.  
>"What?" he asked worried.<br>"Cora..."  
>Grayson hugged me. I was so disappointed that I was almost crying.<br>"We'll find her, I promise." he said. "Even if we have to go knocking to all the houses of the coast."  
>I sighed disconsolate, then I went upstairs and I put the jacket back where I found it. I know I shouldn't do it, but in their room I found one of Jen's bracelets on the bedside table and I wore it. I just wanted to feel her closer to me. I swear I will give it back to her when she comes back home. Then I headed back to where Grayson was.<br>"Ok. Done." I said. "And no Derek or Cora to catch us."  
>"Yeah." Grayson started, but trailed off when we heard the door opening.<br>We froze where we were standing. But really we weren't doing anything wrong. Derek and Cora looked ready to attack, but relaxed when they saw it was us. He looked surprised and anxious. Also curious, looking around.  
>"Jen?" he asked with hope depicted on his face.<br>I shook my head and Grayson said:  
>"No. We came by to see if she showed up, but there's no sign of her."<br>He looked sad. Cora looked annoyed. It looked like she was about to explode. I think she could be angry with Jen 'cause she left her brother and he's really worn out.  
>"Where could she be?" Derek asked. "I really don't know where else to look for her."<br>"Uhm...I don't know. I wish I knew." I said and I went over to him. "Hey... it'll be alright. She's ok and will come back soon."  
>"You hesitated." he said.<br>"No, I didn't." I said, trying to cover it.  
>I was suddenly nervous to tell Derek what we did. I was afraid he'd be mad.<br>"Yes, you did. What is it? And you said she's ok and will be home soon. Did you talk to her?" Derek asked, anxious again.  
>I looked to Grayson.<br>"What?" asked Derek, slightly agitated.  
>"We... went to Emily for help. We asked her help us find out where Jen is." I said.<br>"Who's Emily?" asked Cora with a suspicious look.  
>"Her cousin, and a... witch." answered Derek.<br>"Oh, God..." she replied. "Now it's a witch... that's all we need! Enough, I'm going in my room."  
>Without adding a word and without saying goodbye she went away.<br>"I'm sorry. We're all tensed. What were you saying? She... saw Jen?" asked Derek, anxiously.  
>I knew I couldn't lie to him and keep this information.<br>"Yeah... she saw her." I replied.  
>"Where?" Derek asked. "Is she really ok?"<br>"Yes. She's fine. Just sad." Grayson replied.  
>"And I don't know exactly where she is. Just in a house by the sea." I said.<br>"What house?" asked Derek. "Maui?"  
>"I don't think so. Emily didn't describe it." I lied. "But I doubt she went in your house, Derek."<br>I tried to control my breathing, so Derek wouldn't know I was lying.  
>"Ok." he said, still kind of sad. "She hasn't other houses by the sea besides the one at Barbados. I have the one in Maui and one in Aruba, the last isle of Caribbean, close to Venezuela, but as you told me, she wouldn't be in one of my houses. God, I gotta found her."<br>"Hey... like I said, she's fine. She really is and I am sure she will be home soon." I said.  
>"Oh and also with the spell, Emily said for you to wear your leather jacket as a good luck charm." Grayson said.<br>"Yeah." I confirmed. "She said to wear it as Grayson said a good luck charm and she also said to have you wear it as when you did when you first saw her after six years. Do you remember that day in the woods when you seen her again? She said, it'd be like an extra spell to bring back the good times."  
>Derek looked skeptical, like he didn't believe us.<br>"It's true." I said. "Call her if you don't believe us."  
>"No. I do. I believe you."<br>He then left us and went up the winding staircase, at the floor above where their real apartment was and when he came back down, he was wearing the leather jacket. I never understood why they have a bed also down here... Is it for their sudden lust attacks? Or is simply to not let people think they really live upstairs?  
>"Good... looking good." I said. "Now we just have to wait for Jen."<br>Derek smiled. I could tell Grayson was staring in disbelief as I was saying and I giggled.  
>"Don't be jealous. Remember last night." I said giving him a hug and a kiss. He kissed me back.<br>"Well, wear that for the whole day and it will bring you good luck." I said.  
>"Ok." said Derek kind of smiling.<br>I think he was capable of anything to find her and have her back.  
>"Well, we better get to school. We just wanted to see if Jen was back home." I said.<br>"Ok." Derek said.


	13. Chapter 13

Three days later, there was still no trace of Jen. This was the fifth day she was missing... with Peter. I don't know why Derek didn't notice his uncle wasn't in Beacon Hills either, but maybe they don't spend much time

together lately.

"I'm getting really worried." I said to Grayson. "I mean, I know she's ok, but still she isn't home. What if she doesn't come back? I don't wanna lose my sis. I haven't been sleeping good because I have been thinking of her and who could be with her."

"Hey... it's ok. She's fine and I'm sure she'll be home soon. You don't need to worry so much. She's a strong girl and cares for all of us. She wouldn't leave you behind or any of us. We are all like her family, she would never

leave her family behind."

"I really hope you're right. I'm starting to look like Derek. Did you see him lately? I'm sure he doesn't sleep since the day she disappeared and I think he barely ate these days. He's a broken man."

"No, you look great. You're very beautiful." said Grayson smiling and caressing my cheek. "Why you haven't been sleeping good?"

"I'm tired, but when I try to sleep I am wide awake. Then I toss and turn and can't. Sometimes, I have nightmares and stay wide awake." I replied.

"Oh, Kenzie, I'm so sorry, but you needn't worry. She is ok and will be home soon. As for nightmares, I can't really help get rid of them, but just think of us and maybe you won't have them."

He then hugged me and I smiled to him. I'm really glad I have this wonderful guy by my side.

The next day, we were in French class. Ms. Morrell was teaching and walking down the aisle.

"Où allez-vous?" (Where are you going?) Ms. Morrell asked.

"Où allez-vous?" the class repeated.

"Je vais chez moi." (I'm going home.) Ms. Morrell said.

"Je vais chez moi." The class repeated again.

Soon she was by my desk, but I was sleeping. I had gotten really tired and laid my head on the desk and must of fell asleep.

"Mademoiselle?" (Miss?) Mademoiselle Stewart? (Miss Stewart?)"

"MacKenzie!" I heard a male voice yell.

I suddenly woke up and saw my dad standing there.

"(What?)" I thought half asleep.

So I closed my eyes and rubbed them. When I looked again, it was Ms. Morrell.

"Est-tu fatiguée?" (Are you tired?) Ms. Morrell was asking.

"Sorry." I said.

I saw other kids were staring and I suddenly felt uncomfortable. The bell rang and the class was dismissing, but I sat there. She then sat in the empty chair in front of me.

"You're starting to concern me, Kenzie. Maybe we should chat in the guidance office sometimes."

"Or maybe you should tell me what you were doing at the bank the other night." I said.

She looked surprised I was talking at her that way, but I'm tired of everybody hiding things from me.

"Maybe you should tell me what 'you' and Allison were doing there."

We stared at each other for a while, but I didn't answer.

"Looks like we have a situation here. Tell you what, give me the French word for it that's the same in English and you can avoid lunchtime detention."

"Uhm..." I started, trying to think.

"Impasse." (Stalemate or Blind alley) Ms. Morrell said.

Then she got up and I headed out into the hallway to look for Grayson, but I didn't see him right away, so I headed to Chemistry with Mr. Harris. I really didn't want to go, but I can't skip. I took my seat next to Scott.

"All right, since inertia is a subject of which you all know plenty, why don't we start with 'Momentum'?" Mr.

Harris started, writing on the board.

He underlined 'Momentum' and then turned and faced us. I saw Scott lean forward to talk to Isaac, who was just staring forward.

"They're here for a reason. Give me a chance to figure it out before you do anything, okay? Isaac..." Scott said.

Isaac was just staring forward and ignoring him.

"Danny... What do we know about momentum?" Mr. Harris asked.

"It's the product of mass and velocity. The more massive something is, the faster is going." Danny was saying.

"Mr. Harris, can I use the bathroom, please?" Isaac asked suddenly, cutting him off.

Mr. Harris gestured to the door and Isaac stood up quickly then headed out. Scott stood up too and said:

"I have to go to the bathroom too."

I hid my giggle and wondered what was up.

"One at a time." Mr. Harris said, kind of annoyed.

"But I really have to go. Like, medical emergency have to go." Scott answered, quickly.

He was kind of bouncing on his feet.

"Mr. McCall, if your bladder suddenly exploded and urine began to pour from every orifice, I would still respond: 'One at a time'. Is that enough hyperbole for you, or would you like me to come up with something more vivid?" Mr. Harris replied, agitated.

Some kids were laughing quietly.

"(Rude.)" I thought.

"No. No, that's pretty good." Scott said and sat back down.

We heard some banging in the hallway and Mr. Harris got up, went to the door and looked out. Scott and I followed quickly as some kids did too. I saw Isaac standing not too far down the hall. Ethan was against the locker lying down at Isaac's feet, all bloody and wounded. He was trying to get up. I looked down the hall and saw Aiden at the far end and going down the corner.

"(What's going on?)" I wondered. "(Why isn't he helping his brother? Or is he the one who did it?)"

I believed that he did it, to get Isaac in trouble. I suddenly understood it was a trap.

"What is this? What's going on?" Mr. Harris yelled.

Danny knelt down to Ethan.

"You all right?" he asked worried.

"Uh, he just... He just came at me." Ethan lied.

Danny looked up at Isaac.

"(Liar.)" I thought.

I knew it wouldn't be good to say anything, so I kept my mouth shut. But I didn't believe Ethan at all.

"Isaac, what the hell did you do?" Mr. Harris asked.

Isaac just looked shocked at what just happened and I was too. Scott suddenly looked pissed.

Later, we were walking down the hall to Isaac's locker.

"Don't let it bother you." Scott said. "It's just lunchtime detention. If all they want right now is to piss you off, then don't give in. They're just trying to get to you."

"It's not just me." said Isaac, looking across the hall.

We saw Aiden talking to Lydia. It looked like he was trying to pick her up.

"What about tonight?" Aiden asked.

"Nope. Studying." Lydia replied.

"I could help you."

"Do you have an IQ higher than 170?" Lydia asked.

"Okay, you could help me. Tonight then?"

Lydia patted Aiden on the chest smiling and just walked away. Aiden then looked to us and smiled, before walking off too. I could tell Scott was annoyed with them.

"What?" Scott asked, sensing Isaac's glance on him.

"Now they're getting to you." he replied, smiling.

I then left them to look for Grayson. I really needed to see him to be comforted a little bit. I cannot stop thinking about my sis. I was walking down the hall, when I saw Stiles peeking in a window to the secretary's office. I looked and saw Sheriff Stilinski, Officer Tara, Ashley and some other men all in there. Ashley was crying and shaking her head.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey." Stiles said back.

"What are you doing?"

"Spying." he answered like I was asking him an obvious thing.

Tara put an arm around Ashley and led her to the door. Stiles quickly sat on the chair acting normally and I sat next to him.

"Wait right here, okay?" said Tara, standing Ashley right outside the door.

"Okay." Ashley said quietly.

Officer Tara went back into the office. Stiles and I looked to Ashley who was still crying, trembling and rubbing her hands together. Stiles then got up and went over to her. She looked to him, slightly confused. Stiles put a hand on her arm and gestured her away from the door. She looked around, confused. They then walked a little ways down the hall. I sat where I was, since I could hear them anyway.

"Uhm... Hi, Ashley. Hi. Can I talk to you just for one sec? Sorry, I just need to ask you something really quick and it's gonna sound really unbelievably insensitive, so I apologize in advance. Uhm, was Kyle a virgin?" Stiles asked and I goggled.

I couldn't believe he was asking her a thing like that. And why? Why Stiles made that question? But I knew that even if it looked nonsense, surely Stiles already had a pattern in his mind. Maybe it's because he's the Sheriff's son, I don't know, but he always had a sixth sense, like a detective.

"What?" asked Ashley, not sure she was hearing Stiles right.

"Your boyfriend... Was he a virgin, or did you guys... You know what I mean..." Stiles repeated.

She looked at him like he was crazy asking her this and I don't blame her. She then slapped him across the face. I was surprised she did that and Stiles was too. Tara then came out and started to lead Ashley away and glared at Stiles. But they didn't go too far when Ashley turned around and said:

"No, he wasn't a virgin."

Then the two of them headed away. Sheriff Stilinski came out of the office and he looked furious.

"Have you completely lost your mind? I've got four murders, Stiles. You see those men in there? That's the FBI. They're pulling together a task force to help because it looks like we've got a full-blown serial killer on our hands. You get that?" Sheriff Stilinski yelled.

I looked through the window and saw the FBI in the secretary's office.

"Yes, dad. I get that."

Stiles was trying to reason with his father.

"Then what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to find a pattern." he answered.

So I was right, he's investigating as usual. Sheriff Stilinski just shook his head and went back into the office.

"Come on, Stiles." I said, pulling on his arm.

We started walking down the hall. We saw Kyle's locker and kids putting notes and other memorial

things on it. We went close when no one was there to look at the notes, pics and drawings. We were standing there and looking when we saw a hand put a blue note on the locker. We turned and saw it was Boyd. It was good to see him when he's not trying to kill anyone.

"Hey, Boyd! I didn't know you were back at school." Stiles said.

"Yeah, I would have told you, but we're not actually friends." he replied.

"Oh yeah. Hey, so did you, uh... So did you know Kyle?" asked Stiles.

"Yeah, we were in junior R.O.T.C. together."

"So you two were friends, then?" I asked.

"I only had one friend." Boyd said, sadly. "She's dead too."

Then he walked off before I could say anything. Stiles and I just stared after him.

Soon, it was lunchtime and that meant detention. And of course it had to be with Mr. Harris, of all teachers. I sat down in front of Isaac and saw Allison come in.

"What are you doing here?" I asked surprised.

"Skipped class." she replied smiling a kind of embarrassed.

Mr. Harris stood staring at us and was pointing to students and giving them their jobs to do during detention.

"The two of you will wash all the boards in this hall..." he said to two guys."...Reshelving the library..." he said to other two, then he looked to us and said: "Restocking the janitor's closet."

He pointed to all of us. Allison, Isaac and I. Isaac looked to Allison, who looked surprised and then dropped her pencil. Isaac stood up and went up to Mr. Harris.

"Oh, Mr. Harris? Does it have to be with her?" he asked.

I didn't know who he meant, me or Allison. I didn't do anything to him, and as far as I knew Allison didn't either.

"Now that I know you prefer not to... Yes, you have to be with her." Mr. Harris replied, smirking.

"Great." Isaac said, sighing and seeming annoyed.

So the three of us grabbed supplies from the supply closet and took them up to the janitor's closet. Allison was holding stacks of flat paper towels. Isaac had a cart thing with three boxes and I carried a box with

some roll paper towels in it and toilet paper. Plus another box with Windex bottles in it. Allison opened the door and gestured us inside so we went in. Isaac put the cart down and went to grab a box, moved it to put it away and bumped into Allison.

"Oh, sorry." she said.

We then started to put the supplies away. Isaac seemed…nervous? He was looking around.

"Are you okay?" asked Allison.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm just... not a big fan of small spaces." he replied.

I tried to move away from them to give Isaac more room, so he wouldn't feel too crowded and claustrophobic. We all knew what his father did, closing him into that freezer and he surely has a post traumatic shock due to this fact.

"Can I ask you a question?" Allison said, while putting supplies on the shelf.

She then looked to Isaac and he looked back to her.

"Do you have to?" he asked.

"I guess not." Allison said, smiling slightly. "I'm gonna ask anyway. Did you tell anyone that I was at school the other night?"

I wasn't sure if she was talking to just Isaac or both of us, so I just let Isaac talk.

"Oh, was I supposed to?" he asked.

"It would make me really happy if you didn't." Allison replied.

"Yeah, well... you being happy really isn't a big priority of mine, since you stabbed me... twenty times... with knives."

I didn't blame him there, because of what she did. I saw her stabbing him the night Gerard has been bitten.

"They were actually Chinese ring daggers, but..." Allison specified.

"Oh..." Isaac said cutting her off, like he wasn't interested at all.

"Sorry." Allison said, looking to him and smiling.

"Was that... Was that an apology?" Isaac asked, smiling back.

"Would you accept an apology?" she asked.

They were smiling back at each other. But then the door slammed shut. The light went out and the emergency light lit the room red. Isaac suddenly turned around and looked really restless.

"No, no, no. no..." he said.

"Uh, maybe it locked from the outside." Allison replied.

Isaac tried the handle a few times.

"No, there's something against it. Okay, okay, okay..." he said, trying it.

But then Isaac took his sweater off and went back towards the door.

"Okay, uh... all right, just relax." Allison said.

He tried the handle again and slapping the door breathing heavily. He was started to get nervous and scared.

"No." he said.

"Isaac, relax. Isaac..." I said.

We were both trying to calm him down.

"Come on... Come on..." Isaac was saying.

"Isaac! Isaac!... Okay, Isaac, just relax." Allison started in too.

"Come on, Noooo!" he yelled.

He was totally in panic. I'm sure he was seeing himself inside that freezer. He was pounding on the door, terrorized. Suddenly his eyes glowed yellow and he grew his fangs and started growling. He looked to Allison and growled again. I grew my fangs and claws to be ready to protect her, but he came and pushed me out of the way. Then went near Allison.

"Isaac, don't. Don't, Isaac!" she yelled.

He went over to her, grabbed her arms and growled at her. He didn't do too much else because then suddenly I heard Scott's voice. He pulled on Isaac's shoulder and threw him out into the hall, then looked to us quickly. He headed out to the hall and put a hand on Isaac's neck. They were growling at each other.

"Isaac!" Scott growled, with golden eyes.

Isaac then calmed down and returned back to normal. He then slid on the floor and sat against the wall.

"I'm okay. I'm fine." Allison said.

"So am I." I said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't... I didn't mean to do that." Isaac said really worried and feeling guilty.

"I'm okay." Allison repeated.

She came out behind me. Scott stood next to her and looked at her arm that she was rubbing. She had two cuts on it. Scott looked to Isaac and looked slightly angry.

"I'm so sorry." Isaac said again.

"It's not his fault." Allison replied.

"I know. I guess now we know they want to do more than get you angry. They want to get someone hurt." Scott said.

"So are we gonna do something?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah. I'm gonna get them angry. Really angry." he replied.

I was sure the twins did this. They put the vending machine behind the door to block it. I was really pissed off at them. Someone could really gets hurt here or worse and we cannot allow a thing like this.

That night, after dinner, I was working on my homework sitting at the living room table. My mom went to a cinema with Steve and Grayson was at Deaton's for some vet emergency. I wish he was here with me. I was thinking about him instead of doing homework, when someone knocked at the door. I stood up and went to see who it was, but when I opened the door, I goggled. It was Peter Hale. I was a kind of relieved to find out he was in Beacon Hills and not with Jen, but also annoyed to see him.

"What do you want?" I asked harshly.

He just smiled, then moved to the left and Jen showed up. I suddenly hugged her, almost choking her. I was so excited to see her.

"Kenzie, you're crushing me!"

I didn't want to let her go. My sis was finally home. I let her go and made a big smile. I was so happy that I was about to cry.

"Where have you been? Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, well... let's say I'm fine. I was in Malibu. I needed to go far from here and... from him."

"I let you alone." said Peter smiling at her.

She turned around and hugged him tight, then kissed his cheek and I goggled.

"Thank you for everything, Peter." she said.

"Even if it costs me a lot to say it, try to settle things here, ok? You know what I mean." he answered.

"No. We already talked about it."

"Jen... do it. You know where to find me if you need me, ok?"

I was kind of confused at how Jen was acting towards Peter. She hugged him and gave him a kiss. I was surprised at that. I thought she didn't care for him that much. I was also surprised how Peter was acting. He was being really nice and kind to Jen. Plus he was leaving us alone to talk instead of butting in. I was a little suspicious of him. I couldn't help it, I don't trust him. He kissed her on the forehead, waved bye and went away. Jen came in and we sat on the couch.

"So, it's true what I was thinking... you were with him?" I asked not sure I wanted to know the answer.

"Yeah, he helped me a lot."

"We all looked for you everywhere. What happened? Why did you disappear?"

Jen sighed, sad and disconsolated.

"Well, after... I got out of the school, I shifted... I went into the Preserve and shifted into a wolf. The pain was too huge to bear and that was the only way to switch off and stop it. I don't know what I did... I don't know where I've been. I only hope I didn't hurt or kill anybody. All pain turned into anger and it was uncontrollable. The next morning Peter found me. He helped me to shift back and pain exploded again, so he thought it was better to take me away from here and we went to his house in Malibu."

"You spent four days alone with Peter?"

"He never touched me, Kenzie. He didn't even try to do it. He behaved like a gentleman. He just listened to me for hours saying the same things over and over again. He comforted me. We slept hugged together all those nights, but I swear, nothing happened. You gotta thank him if I came back home."

"I was afraid you didn't want to come back. I was scared you left me."

"I would never leave you, Kenzie." she said holding my hand. "I just needed to go away from here. That pain was killing me... and it still hurts... It hurts so bad."

She had to know what happened. What the real reason was that Derek behaved that way. It wasn't his fault and she had to know it.

"Listen Jen, Derek..." I was saying, but she cut me off.

"No! I came back here for you, not for him. I don't wanna talk about him or talk to him and I don't wanna see him. Let him with that woman considering he likes her so much." she said trying to appear angry, but it was clear she was suffering.

"No, Jen, you're wrong. That day he suddenly went to look for you. He didn't set her free from that classroom either. He ran to look for you since that moment and he's still looking for you now. He didn't slept for five days and barely ate. He's worn out. He looks terrible."

Jen lowered her glance and sighed. I don't know if she believed me or not. I cannot read her mind and I don't know why. Maybe it's because of that 'wall' she built up around her, or simply she can hide her thoughts.

"I really would like if you've listened what he said."

Jen sighed again, then put her hands on my cheeks, pointing the forefingers on my temples and closed her eyes. I didn't feel anything strange. I was looking at her who had tears in her eyes and was suffering. Then she let me go and made a sad look.

"What happened?" I asked worried. "What did you do?"

"I just saw him... when he was talking to you... and I heard everything... feeling his sentiments."

"It' not his fault, Jen. That woman took him in. He doesn't remember. He doesn't know why he was at school that day. Please, please forgive him." I said. "Plus Emily made him a spell to be free from her."

"How?" asked Jen.

So I told her the spell Emily did.

"I admit at first I believed to what I was seeing, too... but, I was sure he couldn't act that way by his own. He could never be unfaithful to you. And when he told me that he didn't remember how he went into that classroom, well, I had the doubt something strange was happening, so I asked Emily for help... to find you and to protect him.

"Ok, call him and tell him to go to the Hale house, or drag him there, without saying I'm back, ok? And not for any reason tell him I was with Peter. Tell nobody, just Grayson."

"Josh knows... you were with someone. He was with us when Emily did the spell and said you weren't alone."

"Ok, tell Josh too. Later I will go to see him. But please, keep it for yourselves. Many people couldn't understand and Derek is the first of all."

"Don't worry, we will. But do you really think Peter will not tell Derek?" I asked perplexed.

"No, he won't. He knows if he does a thing like this... he loses me forever. We have a wonderful friendship now and I'm sure he doesn't want to lose it."

I wanted to believe Peter wouldn't. But I thought about how he acted around Jen and knew he wouldn't. He would never do anything to hurt her or run the risk to lose her. Besides, even if I couldn't believe what I heard, he told her to settle things with Derek. I think Jen's right. He's not that bad how he seems.

I called Grayson, hoping he finished with Deaton. I tried to not sound too cheerful because I wanted to surprise him.

"Grayson, I need you to come home." I said.

"(Kenzie, is everything ok?)" he asked, worried.

"Can you just come home if you finished there?" I begged.

"(Yes. I will be right there.)"

We then hung up. I couldn't believe my sis was sitting on my couch. I was feeling like I didn't see her for centuries.

"So are you gonna stay here until we get Derek to the woods?" I asked.

"Yes. Text me when you are close." she said.

"Ok."

Grayson then came home. I was just sitting on the couch working on some homework, while Jen had disappeared.

"Kenzie?" he said, looking at me. "What's wrong? Are you ok?" he asked.

I smiled big.

"Of course I am." I said, happily.

"So what's wrong. You scared me." he asked.

Jen appeared behind him, but he didn't notice her. Then she put her hands on his eyes, saying:

"Guess who?"

Grayson turned around, smiling big and gave her a huge hug, keeping his eyes closed and lightly swinging.

"I'm so glad you're back." he said. "Don't ever do that again to me... to us!"

"I'm sorry, but I really needed to go away. I really hope there won't be a next time, but in that case, I promise I'll tell you where I am."

"Does Derek already know?" Grayson asked.

I just looked at him goggling and sighing.

"What a question..." I said. "If he knew, would be here with her, right?"

He laughed. It looked like he didn't want to let her go too. He kept hugging her for a long time. Then we finally sat on the couch and told him about our plan to get Derek to the Hale house in the Preserve.

"Ok. How?" Grayson asked.

"I'm not sure, but we have to try." I replied. "I'll tell him Chris found fresh traces that lead to his house."

Grayson was holding her hand and smiling to her. Then he made her a caress and said:

"Everything will be alright."

Jen smiled back. She had that dreaming glance again in her eyes. She was probably thinking about Derek.

"Oh, by the way..." I said. "I was almost forgetting... We told everybody that you went in Tuolumne Meadows because your friend Christine was back here for a few days on holiday. We had to find a pretext so that your father didn't go looking for you and I thought that would be last place he would be... where there's your mother."

"Oh, you're a genius!" she said smiling.

"Ok. We will see you later." Grayson said, standing up.

We both hugged her again, then I called Derek asking him where he was, because I needed to talk to him about the (fake) traces Chris found in the woods.


	14. Chapter 14

Grayson and I went through the woods to where Derek was waiting for us. He was leaning against the Preserve sign and was nervous and uneasy. I could tell he was very upset. I was kind of afraid to go near him, but Grayson pulled on my arm.

"It'll be ok." he said.

"I hope so."

So we walked closer.

"What did Argent find?" he asked.

"Chris said there were new traces near your house, so... Well, I thought it's worth trying."

He just nodded and started to walk in the woods. I think he doesn't believe anymore that he could find her or that she will come back to him. It's clear he gave up all hope but he doesn't want to stop looking for her anyway. We walked to the Hale house and Derek stood in the yard looking around.

"Well?" he asked, irritated. "I don't see any trace. Where are these traces of Jen that Argent found?"

I looked to Grayson who looked to me and I suddenly felt scared. How long can we go on with this farce? I could tell Grayson was nervous too. We looked around the woods. Where the hell is Jen? I sent her a message when we got into the Preserve. Grayson saw I was becoming nervous, so he thought about something to say before Derek could notice it.

"Chris said he found some traces over there. I think we should look around."

So Derek moved up a little bit in the area and started to look and sniff around to see if he could get any scent or see any sign of her. But I knew he wouldn't because Jen became very able to hide her scent. I was scared he found out the truth... that we lied to him and I was afraid for some reason that Jen didn't come yet.

"(What if Jen isn't coming after all?)" I thought, worried. "(Derek really will be mad.)"

I looked worried at Grayson. We had to find a solution. Then I heard her talk to me with thought, or at least that was what it seemed to me. I mean, she never talked to me at a distance before. I looked around and there was no trace of her, but I decided to follow my instinct and do what she was asking.

"Maybe inside the house." I said, looking at Derek.

He sighed, closing his eyes for a while and then went into the house. I looked around again, but I didn't see her and I thought maybe I was losing my mind. While Derek was inside and couldn't hear me, I said:

"Grayson, what if she changed her mind?"

"I doubt it. She wouldn't lie to us about it. I'm sure she's getting ready to make her grand entrance." he replied.

"I sure hope so."

Grayson gave my hand a quick squeeze. Suddenly we heard a noise behind us and turned around. Jen was there.

"Thank God." I sighed.

"Is he inside?" she asked and I nodded. "Now I call him."

Jen closed her eyes and smiled, then looked towards the house. We saw Derek overlooking from his bedroom window. He was looking at her, disbelieving at first. It was like he wanted to believe she was there, but doubted it was true. He was looking at Jen, almost crying. Now I know what she wanted to do... She wanted to recreate the atmosphere of the first time they met. Derek suddenly ran downstairs, came out and jumped down off the porch, standing still and looking at her, who was smiling at him. He didn't want to allow himself to be happy if it wasn't true. It looked like he didn't believe she was really there, in front of him.

"Jen, please, let me..." he was saying, but she ran to him, jumping in his arms and kissing him.

Derek's heart was exploding. They kissed and hugged tight for a long time. Jen was smiling with eyes closed, while he was cuddling her in his arms.

I was so happy. I went over to Grayson and held his hand, watching them. I couldn't help it. I felt the tears coming down my face. I was so happy and crying.

"What's wrong?" Grayson asked me, smiling.

"You don't have to worry. I'm just a very emotional girl. I cry when I am sad and when I am happy. These are happy tears. Really. I am so glad they are back together." I replied.

He laughed and I did too, through my tears. Then Grayson leaned over and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. I kissed him back too, but I could tell he had a few tears of joy himself. We then just watched the scene unfold in front of us. We were both so happy.

"I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry sweetie. Please forgive me." Derek said looking Jen in the eyes.

"I haven't anything to forgive you for, hun. I know what happened. Kenzie showed me."

He then looked at me and noticed me smiling. He smiled back too and then looked around and saw they were standing in the exact same place when they first met again after being 6 years apart from each other. Also he was still wearing his leather jacket. Jen was looking at him in the eyes and caressing his hair smiling.

"You look terrible." she said caressing his cheek.

"You're beaming instead, as always." he replied, smiling.

"Your beard is long... I like it." she said kissing him again.

Then he knelt on the ground, put a hand in his pocket and took out her rings.

"Oh, my God..." she said putting a hand on her mouth.

Jen had tears in her eyes. I felt more tears coming. I was so happy to see Derek happy and like he was proposing to Jen all together. She was smiling and practically beaming looking down at Derek. It looked like she could burst from how happy she was feeling.

"Do you want to spend forever with me?" he asked holding his mother's ring.

"I do." Jen said with eyes full of tears.

He put her the ring back on her finger and then the engagement one. He stood up and they kissed passionately, both crying.

"Promise me you will never leave me again." he asked caressing her.

"Promise me you will never act like a dumbass again." she asked back, making him giggle.

"I promise. And please... whatever happens, never... ever take off that ring from your finger again. You killed me with that gesture. It was the worst thing you could of done."

"I'm so sorry hun. I didn't mean to hurt you so bad. I'm really sorry."

They were hugging and cuddling again. I was beaming, because I was so happy and I couldn't stop the tears, that just kept rolling down my cheek. I rubbed them and cleared some away.

"This is so beautiful. A great romantic reunion." I said.

"It is." Grayson agreed. "I'm so glad she's back and they are together again."

"I know. Me too. I'm so glad Jen knows the truth now and forgave Derek. It's good to see him happy again. I hated seeing him that way. All mopey and down." I said. "A sour wolf."

I laughed at that, thinking about when Stiles called him that aand Grayson laughed too.

"Maybe we should go and let them have some alone time." I said.

"Sounds good." Grayson said.

"Hey... We're going to go." I said, but they were ignoring us and kept on kissing.

"I doubt they'd notice us right now if we left." Grayson replied.

Derek picked Jen up in his arms and took her inside the house. I was feeling that sensation again. I was burning from the inside and I knew what it was meaning... So we yelled bye and headed off back to my house.

We ran fast, but it seemed not fast enough. I was so glad that my mom wasn't home. We went up to my room and made wild passionate love. We then just laid cuddling on my bed.

"I love you so much." I said.

"I love you so much too." Grayson replied.

We started kissing again and made love one more time. Then just cuddled some more.

The next day we were at the school and in the parking lot. Isaac, Allison, Jessika and I. Jen and Derek decided it was better to keep the situation under control here, so she would go on attending school with Jessika's features. No one but me, the twins and Grayson knew she was Jen, so... Until her covering works... I only hope I don't accidentally call her Jen in front of the others.

Isaac was looking at her, like he thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world. I laughed to myself imagining Derek's face looking at that scene. He was about to kill Isaac only because he asked about Cora. I cannot imagine what he could do seeing him making sheep's eye to Jen.

"(Uh - oh.)" I thought: "(Beware Isaac, or your Alpha skins you alive.)"

Jen burst out laughing hearing my thoughts, then maliciously smiled at him. I think she did it on purpose... like a revenge towards Derek, or simply she likes to drive him mad.

Isaac returned the smile, then he turned around to look at Allison. She was unplugging something from the motorcycle of one of the twins with a pin. Isaac looked around and then back at Allison.

"How long is this gonna take?" he asked.

Isaac was then sitting on the motorcycle and Allison was showing him how to ride it.

"Okay, pull back with your left hand. Kick down to put in gear. Front brake. Throttle. Back brake for stopping. Try not to crash." she said.

As Allison was explaining how to ride it, she put her hand on top of his right hand. They looked at each other and then Allison stepped back. She took a picture of Isaac on it and sent it to Scott.

"Yeah, been there, done that." Isaac replied.

I looked at my watch and saw it was very late.

"I guess we should get to class." I said.

"I don't feel like going." replied Jen.

"Me neither. I don't want to be in class with her." I confirmed.

I don't know if Jen and Derek considered that going on attending school Jen would find herself face to face with Ms. Blake and I was scared for this. If... Ms. blake would think about Derek in front of Jen... I don't know what could happen. Allison looked at us confused.

"Ms. Blake." I said. "She is too... I don't know... too strict."

I clutched Jen's hand and we quickly ran into the class room. We were taking our seats, when Ms. Blake came in. Jen sighed. I think she's not sure to be able to keep control either.

"Okay, everyone. I know this is the last class of the day. To be honest, I want to get out of here too." the teacher said.

"And where do you wanna go, bitch? Who do you wanna look for?" said Jen softly.

Her claws grew, but she suddenly realize it and put her hands under the desk trying to calm down. I gasped worried. I could feel the tension Jen was feeling at Ms. Blake and slightly glaring at her. I could feel Jen's hatred towards her and truth be told, I felt the same way. She almost ruined two of my best friend's relationship.

Then it happened something strange. Ms. Blake stopped staring at Jen, standing still in front of her desk, and then smiled. What does this mean? She didn't see her in the hall that day... but it looks like she knows... How? She stared smiling at her for a while, then turned around and kept on talking to the students.

I was asking myself questions I couldn't give any answer, when my attention had been attracted by Scott who was pulling some strange things from his backpack.

"Looks kind of important." Scott said, spinning a circle part and then putting it and other motor cycle parts on his desk "I have no idea what that thing does."

The twins were looking to him and I could tell Aiden looked really pissed. He suddenly got up and headed out into the hallway. As he did, Ethan yelled:

"Wait, Aiden, don't!"

But Aiden didn't listen to. Ms. Blake looked to him leaving and I could tell was confused and maybe slightly angry. I concentrated to listen and I heard the motorcycle in the hall. Then it shut off and I heard Aiden yell:

"Get off my bike!"

I knew Isaac was on it.

"No problem." Isaac replied.

We all got into the hall attracted by the loud noise and we saw Aiden was now on his bike. I smiled to myself, laughing quietly.

"You have got to be kidding me." Ms. Blake said, angrily. "You realize this is gonna result in a suspension?"

Students were looking surprised and some were laughing. Aiden looked to us angrily. Isaac stood next to us and we all looked at each other, smiling and laughing. Ethan shot us a glance. He knew we just paid them back in their own coin. Allison had to look down to hide her smile and laughter. I saw Isaac staring at her.

That afternoon, after school, Grayson and I went to the loft to hang out with Jen, Derek and Cora. Grayson and I were sitting on one couch. Jen was sitting on the table and Derek was cuddling her, but he turned around to look at Cora, who was doing pull ups with her ankles crossed on a metal bar around the loft. Derek moved behind her.

"Stop. You're not done healing." Derek said, with crossed arms, slightly angry.

"Yeah? Well, I'm done lying around." Cora answered letting the bar go and bending down doing press-ups.

"Then sit." replied Derek, but she didn't care about him.

"Are you gonna help me go after them?" she asked.

Derek came over by her and pushed on her wrist with his foot making lose her balance. Cora fell on the floor. She turned on to her back, looking at Derek disbelieving he just did that and slightly angry. She got up and started to hit him. Derek didn't react. He just limited himself to parry the blows. He held onto her upper arms, then let her go and walked back to where Jen was. Cora was furious.

"Come on, fight back!" Cora said, angrily. "I came back for this? I can't believe I got my ass thrown in a vault for three months for you. All those rumors I heard. A powerful new Alpha, one of the Hales, was building a pack. Do you know how long I waited to hear something like that? Do you have any idea how it felt to find out you were alive?"

"I'm sorry I disappoint you, but I'm not the only Hale around here. Rumors weren't talking about me." said Derek.

I looked at him goggling, then I looked at Jen. Is she the powerful Alpha? '...One of the Hales'? I mean, I'm sure she's powerful and I know she's an Alpha, but... Yeah, I'm almost sure she's one of the Hales, too... and if she's not, she'll be soon.

"Peter has been an Alpha." continued Derek.

Oh, I didn't think about him... To be honest, I never think about him...

"Yes, for three seconds." I replied.

"Maybe..." said Derek. "But he was, and surely you heard them talking about him, Cora."

Suddenly a red light started flashing and an alarm was going off. We all looked and were confused and nervous.

"What's that?" asked Cora.

"Trouble." answered Derek.

We saw the door sliding open by Ennis. Cora started to growl and ran to him.

"No, wait. Wait!" Derek said.

"Cora! Stop!" Jen yelled.

But she didn't listen. Ennis grew claws, fangs and his eyes turned red. He grabbed Cora by her throat, slammed her to the ground and held her there with his hand on her neck. She tried to get up, but then stopped when she knew she couldn't.

"Ready for a rematch?" Ennis asked.

Kali came in and Derek and Jen started fighting with her. I was going to help them, but then of course the twins had to come in, so I started to fight them. But Aiden was stronger and pushed me down. Before I could get up, grabbed my arms and pulled me up. Then held them behind my back. I tried to struggle and fight him, while growling, but it was no use. He was too strong. I looked to see where Grayson was and he was being held by Ethan, so I tried to fight Aiden some more.

"Stop! It's no use. You're no match against me." Aiden growled.

I continued to squirm and try to get loose, but that only made Aiden tighten his grip.Derek grabbed a hold of Kali's leg and with the help of Jen threw her, but she spun and landed on her feet. She knelt and then jumped up breaking a metallic pipe, letting get out some steam. She turned it around in her hands a few times, then hit Derek in the face and Jen on the temple. She fell on the ground stunned by the blow. Kali hit Derek one more time and when he was on all four on the ground and wasn't getting up, she transfixed throughout his back with that pipe. Derek growled for pain. He was bleeding and gasping.

"Nooooo!" shouted Jen, who was still on the ground dazed, unable to stand up.

I echoed Jen yelling:

"Noooooooo!"

I couldn't believe Kali did that. Well then again I could. She was a psycho Alpha werewolf. I was very scared. I wish there was something I could do to help them, but of course I can't. I tried to struggle and get free again to help them, but it was no use again.

Kali kicked Jen in the face, then put one of her clawed feet on her throat, transfixing her neck and lightly lifting with the claw of her big toe, Jen's jugular. It would of taken a little movement towards high with that sharp claw to kill her. Jen stuck her claws on Kali's ankle, but she violently turned the pipe in Derek's back till Jen didn't let her go. Kali was pressing on her throat almost choking her and holding the pipe into Derek. Jen lengthened a hand to touch Derek's one and said:

"Derek..."

"Everything... will be okay, sweetie... Don't... don't worry..." he said trying to comfort her.

"Derek..." she said again worried.

"How sweet." Kali said smirking. "And this should be the Alpha's Alpha? She's just a scared kid."

"(My sis is not a scared kid!)" I thought. "(She can't do anything, or you kill her man, bitch!)"

I was scared and terrified of what will be the turnout of all this. I looked to Grayson and I saw he was sickly pale and terrified as well. He was also trying to struggle against Ethan to get to Jen and help her, but really he wasn't strong enough to go against a werewolf. Ethan was growling and taunting him.

"Grayson..." I started. "Don't... Don't fight him. He's too strong and I don't want anything to happen to you."

He looked to me and stopped struggling. I wish I could of reached a hand out to him, but Aiden had them tight behind my back.

Then I heard Deucalion come in clicking his walking stick. He walked over to where Derek, Jen and Kali were.

"Everybody done? 'Cause just listening to that was exausting." he said.

He came over by Derek and Jen closer and folded up his stick. Then he crouched near them and said:

"So... let's chat."

He then sat on a chair in front of them.

"Sorry about this, Derek. I asked Kali to be gentle, but..." Deucalion said.

"This is me being gentle." answered Kali, smiling and pushing on the pole.

I knew they weren't paying attention to me, but I glared at them with all the hate I could muster. I also left a growl out. They just snickered.

"Let... let them go." Derek said, gasping.

Kali was turning the pipe in Derek's back and it looked like she was enjoying it.

"What do you choose Derek?" she asked, smiling. "Love... or family? Who do you wanna save?"

"They're both... family." he answered.

"Ok, let's say it this way... real family or family in law?" she said looking at Deucalion.

"Yeah, I know Kali... My sister told me."

I was asking myself, how could he know if someone is looking at him if he's blind. Anyway... family in law?... No, not now... I cannot stop thinking about this now. I have to find a solution to help them. I was really angry, and I yelled:

"How can you do this to your own niece?"

"No... please, Kenzie." Jen begged me.

Her uncle turned to me and smiled. I was terrified. I was really scared of this man and didn't like him at all.

"Well..." he said. "My sweet niece decided which pack to lead... and it's not mine... Also because, there's no place for two leaders here... I'm the boss of my pack."

Deucalion gestured to Ennis and the twins to let us go and they did it, but Kali didn't move her claws from Jen's throat. Cora and I tried to reach Jen and Derek, but he stopped us saying:

"No..."

"See? We're not unreasonable." Deucalion said.

Jen pushed the air to make a shock wave, but when it hit her uncle, nothing happened. He was immune. She tried again, but Kali turned the pipe one more time, hurting Derek and Jen lowered her hand. Derek grunted and gasped in pain some more. Blood also spurted out of his mouth.

"Really, Jennifer?" he asked smiling. "You should know I'm as powerful as you are... Your little tricks don't work on me."

"What do you want? You want kill us?" Derek asked.

"No, please." begged Jen. "Don't hurt him. Please, tell her to stop."

"You really think I'm that boring? Don't throw me in with sociopaths like your uncle. I'm a man with far more vision than simple murder. In fact... I'm here to show you just how much vision a blind man can have." Deucalion said and took off his glasses. His red eyes glowed.

Kali was going on to turn the pipe in Derek's back and to crush her foot on Jen's throat, who could barely breath.

"She... cannot breath." said Derek spitting blood. "Please..."

But what all Kali did was to smile at him. Now I understand what Jen meant when she said she wasn't sure to be able to face up Kali. She's a very strong and powerful werewolf. She's blocking alone Derek and Jen and she could kill them if she only wants.

"You're killing them!" Cora yelled crying.

"Not yet, little sister. But I could. Who knows if it's five minutes or five hours before it's too late to take this thing out? But just to be on the safe side, Duke, you might want to get to the point?" Kali answered.

"Now you see the one problem with being in an Alpha pack." Deucalion said."Everybody wants to make the decisions. Me... I'm more about discovering new talents... like you... and my sweet niece."

"We're not interested." Derek answered.

"But you haven't even heard my pitch." replied Deucalion.

"You want us to... kill our own pack." Derek said, sadly.

"No... I want you to kill one of them." he said turning towards me again.

I gulped involuntarily. I was really terrified now. Why is he even asking for them to kill one of us? They would never do that. We are all a pack... a family Family doesn't do that. I wanted to yell, but was afraid I'd say something to make it worse, so I just kept my mouth shut. Jen was trying to look at me, evern if she couldn't move her head and looked terrified.

"I would never kill my sister." she said panting.

"Do that and I won't have to ask you to kill the others. You'll do it on your own. I did it, Ennis did it, Kali did. Tell them what it's like, Kali, to kill one of your own." Deucalion said.

"Hmmm... Liberating." Kali answered, slowly and smiling.

"Listen to me, guys. Do you really want to stay beholden to a couple of maladjusted teenagers bound to become a liability? And believe me, they will become a liability. In fact... I have a feeling one of them already got himself into trouble."

Surely he was talking about Isaac and what happened in the janitor's closet. I was looking at Jen, who was panting and gasping for air. Her mouth was bleeding due to Kali's kick and also her neck and her temple. I'm sure Kali gave her a bad blow in the head. She was blinking, like she wasn't seeing well. And Derek... Well... a pipe had transfixed him throughout and a big pool of blood was beneath him. I was really worried for them.

Deucalion stood up, keeping his stick in his hands.

"See, the reason I'm always invested in new talent is simple. We all know a pack is strongest due to its individual parts. The stronger the individual parts, the greater the whole. When I lost my sight, one of my Betas assumed I wasn't fit for my role anymore. He tried to take it from me. Killing him taught me something about Alphas I didn't know they could do. His power was added to mine. I became stronger, faster, more powerful than I'd ever been. I tested this new ability to subsume the power of your own by killing another one. In fact, Derek, I killed them all. I took the individual parts and became a greater individual whole." Deucalion said.

He crouched near them and caressed Jen's hair smiling.

"What a pity you're not on my side, Jennifer." he said, then turned towards Derek and added: "But I understand the reason you made this choice. Unfortunately my sweet Jennifer... you have a great weak point... you're too much attached to your dear ones. Look at you now... You could easily set yourself free in few seconds, sacrificing your man and your friends... but your heart is too big... You prefer to suffer with them."

Then he caught Derek's hair and lifted his head, touching his face.

"You're right Kali. He looks like his mother." he said, then stood up and went towards the table. "You'll get to know me, Derek. Like she did."

"I know you. I know what you are. You're a fanatic." he answered.

"Know me? You've never seen anything like me." Deucalion said and lightning and thunders started to explode in the room. "I am the Alpha of Alphas. I am the apex of apex predators! I am death, destroyer of worlds! I am the demon wolf!" he yelled.

We were all terrorized, also his pack, except for Derek, Jen and Kali. Cora was trying to hide behind the wall.

"Hate it when that happens." Deucalion said calmly, taking off his sunglasses that had broken lens.

It looked like he pierced the lens with a light coming from his eyes. I was shocked and surprised. I didn't like him at all. I couldn't believe he said he was the Alpha's Alpha. This scared me even more. It's obvious he wants Jen's powers and I'm sure he will never stop until he reached his purpose.

Then Deucalion crouched again next to Jen and said:

"Unfortunately, Jennifer... I cannot allow that someone as powerful as me, is against my pack, so... I propose you this: give me your powers and I'll let you live."

"You cannot steal her powers!" I yelled.

Deucalion turned towards me and said:

"That's true... but she can give them to me... Didn't she tell you? Of course not... It's not wise to reveal this little particular... but I know it."

"Never!" said Jen.

"So... I have to kill you." he answered.

The door suddenly opened again.

"(Now who is here?)" I thought glumly.

I looked to the door and saw a woman appeared on the threshold growling louder than I ever heard. I covered my ears. It was Karen, Jen's mom. I was shocked to see her. I thought she didn't care for Jen enough to show up and try to save her. But I was in a way happy that she was here and trying to save her daughter. Maybe she changed or maybe this was just some sort of ruse that she wants us to think she's on our side.

She was staring at Kali with red eyes and fangs. Then she went near her daughter and growled again in Kali's face, threatening her. She suddenly took off the foot from Jen's throat and the pipe from Derek's back, drawing back. Deucalion didn't move an inch.

"Hi sis." he said.

"Leave... Duke." she growled.

Deucalion stood up, took the arm Kali was holding out and left with his pack without adding a word. He didn't show it, but I'm sure he's afraid of his sister.

"(Yay!)" I thought, when they left.

I was really happy to see her and have her show up. I wanted to laugh because Deucalion was afraid of Karen, but I didn't. Ennis followed then and the twins shot a glance to us one more time, then followed them out. I breathed a sigh of relief then and I rubbed my arm that had a livid.

"Are you ok?" Grayson asked me, concerned.

"Yes." I replied. "I'm ok. And you?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Let's go help Jen and Derek."

So we started walking over to them. Derek fell down on the ground, exhausted and Jen tried to breath. Cora suddenly went near her brother and Grayson and I next to Jen, who was trying to stand up, but fainted.

"Bring her on the bed." Karen said looking at Grayson.

So he held her in his arms and lightly rested her on the bed. Derek was weak and couldn't stand up, but was looking at the scene really worried.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked.

"She's fainted." answered Grayson. "Do you have a first aid kit?"

"In the bathroom."

Grayson ran to take it and came back to her. Took a gauze and put it on her neck, after disinfected the wounds. He was shaking his head.

"We must take her to the hospital, she has a concussion." he said.

"It's not necessary." said her mother. "Move!"

She put a hand on his shoulder and dragged him away, a little bit roughly. Then sat on the bed near her daughter. She took her hand and put the other on her wound in the head, then she closed her eyes. I seen something I already seen at Deaton's. Her veins seemed to be filled with a black liquid. She was taking Jen's pain away. But there was something different... it looked like a red liquid was flowing on her other arm and passed through their hands, returning again in Jen's body.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Cleaning her blood and making up the damage." Karen answered.

After a while the black liquid stopped to flow on Karen's veins and Jen moved. She opened her eyes and looked surprised to see her mother near her. Karen was still holding her hand and was caressing her hair. Jen had tears in her eyes. I think that was the first time her mother was caressing her.

"You're fine, now." she said smiling.

"Derek!" Jen said, worried.

She tried to stand up, but her mother blocked her.

"Slowly..." she said. "Rest a little bit."

Derek was still sitting on the floor with his sister. Cora helped him to stand up and took him near her.

"Lie down on the bed." Karen said. "Let's see what I can do for you."

He was a little bit reluctant, but then lay down next to Jen, who turned on one side, looking at him. Karen helped him like she did with Jen and in a few minutes they were both fine.

I was really surprised that Karen had acted like this and helped Jen and Derek. I thought she didn't care for them, especially Derek. But I was very thankful to her.


	15. Chapter 15

Jen and Derek were fine and we all recovering from fright. I still couldn't believe to see Karen here, but I'm glad she changed her mind. Karen could be really helpful.

"May I talk to you, Jennifer?" asked her mother.

"Sure."

They sat on the couch and her mother took her hand. I stained my hearing so I could hear what they were saying.

"I'm so sorry I didn't want to help you when you came home. I was just hoping Duke let it go if we showed him you were not a problem... that you were still learning. I was afraid that... if he saw I was helping you he could really hurt you, but... when I knew he was coming here to challenge you and Derek, well, I couldn't allow it. I will teach you all I know, I promise. Lunar eclipse will be here soon and you must be ready to face it up."

"Why did you change your mind? I mean..." Jen asked.

Her mother made her a caress on the face.

"I'm so sorry... I was blind... Blinded with jealousy. You paid for something you were not guilty. My jealousy let you without a mother. I think I'm not the one who should tell you, but... your father had a story before to know me and... you have a brother. Steve didn't go away two times a month for his job... He went away to see him."

Karen looked embarrassed, like she told something she shouldn't say, but Jen was smiling.

"I know..." she said.

"What?" asked her mother surprised. "Your father told you?"

"No... I met Josh after about a month I was in Paris and he became my best friend. We discovered only few months ago... the truth... In a stupid way, actually... Talking about tattoos."

"Yeah, he should have the coat of arm too."

Jen nodded.

"I'm really sorry for what I did to you. I promise... I promise I'll help you and I promise you'll have a mother starting from this moment... if you... still want me as a mother. Please, forgive me. Give me the chance to show you how much I love you."

Karen held out her arms and Jen hugged her bursting out crying. I'm sure this was the first time they were hugging since Jen was a little child. I looked at Derek. He was deeply moved too. They hugged tight for a long time, then her mother made her a big smile.

I was happy that her mom was making amends with her and being here for her. I looked to Grayson. He was happy too. I took his hand and he smiled to me.

"I'm also sorry... I obliged you to move to Paris, but it was too much dangerous for you. I didn't want to lose you. I really hope you can understand why I did it. The only thing I regret is to have deleted your memories. I shouldn't do it. I didn't think Derek could have followed you and live with you in Paris. I can only say I'm sorry now."

Jen shot a glance at Derek. She knew he listened everything her mother said.

"You're together now, and this is the most important thing." Karen said.

Jen looked at Talia's ring on her finger and smiled. Then she looked at her mother's hands. She didn't take away her wedding ring, like her father did.

"I also made a big mistake with Steve and I promise I will settle things with him too and we'll be a real family. The family you never had."

I was happy that her mom wanted them to be a family again and felt guilty how she had acted, but I also felt nervous and scared and also kind of sad, because of my mom and her dad. I don't think my mom could handle losing another guy, even if they had only been dating for a few months. I squirmed a little in my seat and Grayson squeezed my hand, because he knew something was up. So I quickly whispered it to him. He nodded.

"It'll be ok, I'm sure of it." he said.

Jen shot me a quick glance, but suddenly looked somewhere else before her mother could notice. I knew what that meant. Derek, who knew her dad was dating my mom, felt she was feeling uneasy so went to sit on the couch near her and took her hand. Karen looked at them smiling.

"I agree." she said sighing, looking at them together. "I only would have knew it before... but I agree."

Then Karen nodded me and Grayson to reach them on the couch.

"So... we need to find a way to beat my brother, but safety first." she said. "How many Betas do you have?"

"Four." answered Derek.

Karen looked at Grayson, then said:

"Ok... You're Ashley's and Alexander's son, so you should be, or become an Emissary, right?"

"Yes." he answerd. "I'm... I'm still learning."

"And you're my daughter's Beta." she said looking at me. "The one Laura bit."

I nodded. I was surprised she remembered so many things about the day we went in Tuolumne Meadows. I thought she didn't pay any attention to us.

"And you should be Cora." Karen said smiling, looking at her.

"How do you know me?" she asked surprised.

"Your mom was my best friend. Maybe you don't remember me, 'cause you were just a child, but... I remember you. So who are the other two?"

"Two guys." answered Derek.

Karen sighed. It was clear she was accustomed to lead a pack and that she was a leader with a big experience. I'm not amazed she's a chief. I'm really glad she came here and is helping us, even if... my mom and her ex husband... Oh, God, I don't wanna think about this now. I only hope she finds out later than sooner if possible.

"Ok, you have a huge problem, guys..." she said. "Duke will never stop. He wants you, or your powers Jennifer."

"He wants also Derek." I said.

"No, it's not Derek the one he wants." Karen said looking at me, then turned to look at Derek. "But you're an Alpha too and that means there will always be a place in his pack for you, Derek. He will find a way to make you kill one of yours."

I felt scared.

"We will never kill our pack." said Derek annoyed.

"So... the only way is to not have a pack at all." she answered.

"What do you mean?" asked Jen.

"If you wanna save them, you have to leave them... and not being their Alphas anymore."

I couldn't believe her mom was saying that. Jen couldn't leave us. I was kind of upset and scared. I felt lost, and I couldn't lose my best friend and sister all over again. She even promised that she would never leave again. Grayson felt me tense up and squeezed my hand again, I smiled to him.

"We will be weaker without them." Jen said worried. "And we cannot let them without an Alpha."

"You have your powers Jennifer... You're the Alpha's Alpha, not Duke... You will never be weak and Derek is strong. You two can handle this situation. I don't mean you have to leave them forever, but... it has to seem this way... It's the only way to save their lives. And if you love them, the way I hope, you'll follow my advice."

I was suddendly not liking Karen again. How could she even suggest them leaving us. I mean, I understand why, to save us. But they can't. Derek stood up and started walking to and fro nervously.

"How... How can I do this?" he asked worried. "Two of them live here."

"Well, they have to find another accomodation." Karen answered.

"I cannot throw my sister out of the house and neither Isaac."

"If you wanna save their lives..." she replied, then turned towards me. "You too... You and the other Beta... stay away from them for a while. Meet yourselves less than you can."

"Never!" I said pulling my hand out of Grayson's and standing up angry, glaring at her.

"Hey, kid, it's not only about you that we're talking about. Did you see what happened before? My brother's pack did that only to force them to kill one of you. Jenny and Derek could be dead now, only because you're their Betas."

I lowered my glance. The last thing I want is that Jen and Derek running the risk to be killed for me. Grayson pulled me back down to sit next to him. We held hands again. I looked then at Jen worried.

"(Don't worry sis... I will always be at school with you...)"

"(But the twins...)" I was answering.

"(They don't imagine that you know Jessika it's me.)"

"(But now your mother knows...)" I thought sad.

"(No... She cannot read mind.)" Jen answered smiling at me.

I was feeling a little better and smiled to her..

"Maybe explaining Isaac and Boyd..." I was saying, but Karen cut me off.

"No, they didn't have to know it... the less they know, the more they're safe. As far as I know, they don't know anything about Duke. They never faced him or his pack and things must remain this way... And guys... this is not your only problem. There's a strange force around here in the city. An evil force and I'm afraid it's much more dangerous and destroying than my brother."

Later that night, after everyone was feeling better and Karen left, Isaac came in, but Derek decided it was better to follow Karen advice and kick him out. I felt sad for Isaac.

"You must leave... tonight." Derek said.

He was trying to appear self assured, but I knew he was suffering a lot doing this. He was looking the landscape outside to not cross his glance.

"Ah... I don't get it. Look, did something happen?" Isaac asked.

"It's just not gonna work with all of you here. We've got Cora now. It's too much. I need you out tonight." Derek answered.

Isaac looked towards the glass wall. It was pouring down and there was a big storm.

"Where am I supposed to go?" he asked.

"Somewhere else." Derek replied.

"Did I do something wrong, Derek?"

He really couldn't understand what was going on. He was looking at Jen, who couldn't look at him either. Derek turned around and said, slightly angry, gesturing towards the door:

"You're doing something wrong right now by not leaving."

"Oh, come on." Isaac begged gesturing towards the window.

"Just get out!" Derek growled.

I couldn't believe Derek was acting this way. I know they have to do it, but tonight? With a storm like this? But... I thought that if they were doing it now there should have been a good reason, or maybe Derek was afraid that if he didn't do it now... he would not have the heart to do it later.

"Derek, please." Isaac begged some more.

"Get out!" Derek growled again.

"Come on." he tried once more.

"Go!" Derek yelled.

He threw Isaac the glass he was holding in his hand, crashing it against a column. Isaac crouched down to protect himself, then looked at Derek kind of angry. Derek tried to hold out the glance with him, but his eyes were shining with sadness.

"Derek..." I started but stopped when Jen gave me a look, not to start anything.

I felt a little angry at Derek for this, but I really understood why he had to do this. So I felt sad for both of them. But really did he have to kick him out during a storm? He should of said, tomorrow you're out, or when the storm is done. But then who knows what would happen in the next few hours and Derek might regret how he acted and say Isaac could stay and that wouldn't be good.

Isaac took his bag that we prepared, shot a last glance at Derek and went away without adding a word. I felt bad for Isaac. If I had an extra room, I'm sure he could of stayed with us, but Grayson took the other room.

Derek leaned his hands on the table and lowered the head... sad. It looked like he was about to cry. I knew how hard that must have been for him. I felt bad that he had to be in that position. Jen went over him and hugged him tight trying to comfort him.

I don't agree with them for not telling Isaac the real reason he had to go away, but maybe Karen is right. The less he knows, the more is safe. I looked to Grayson. He knew how I was feeling and gave my hand a squeeze.

"isaac will be ok. I'm sure he'll find a place to stay." Grayson said, to reassure me.

"But where? He doesn't have any other friends besides us. And besides, he can't just stay in some random house and try to hide he's a werewolf." I said, upset.

"I know, but I have a feeling everything will be ok. Isaac will find somewhere to stay and not have to hide." Grayson said.

He gave my hand a squeeze and then kissed me on my cheek. I felt better. The next day in school, I went up to Isaac.

"Hey, did you find a place to stay?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm gonna stay at Scott's."

"That's good. I'm sorry Derek kicked you out, but after what happened yesterday, they..." I was saying, then I trailed off.

As usual I was talking too much, but Isaac didn't notice it. I was glad for that.

"It's ok, I suppose. Least it will be quieter at Scott's." he replied, smiling.

I laughed and said:

"I bet."

"They need their privacy, I can understand it."

We then met up with Scott, walking down the stairs and down the hallway.

"So how was class with the twins yesterday?" he asked.

"Oh, they were really pissed." Scott said and telling Isaac about their faces when he pulled the parts out of his backpack.

"It was great." I said, laughing.

"Yeah, I wish I could have seen their faces. They look seriously pissed?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah." answered Scott.

We looked ahead and saw the twins standing in front of us. They looked really angry.

"Kind of like that." Scott said.

I felt scared. Aiden took off his jacket and Ethan his shirt. We looked at each other confused. But then Ethan knelt down, Aiden made a fist and shoved it into Ethan's back. He ground and saw bones moving in his back. Soon they had merged and became one very big and tall scary werewolf that grew claws and started growling. If I was scared before, I was even more terrified now. Isaac threw his backpack aside and rolled up his sleeves.

"We can take him." he said.

The monstrous werewolf growled scaring me to death.

"Are you kidding?" Scott said, looking at Isaac like he was crazy, grabbing his arm."Isaac!" he yelled running away.

"No, Isaac." I said.

Isaac decided to run with us, so the three of us started running down the hall. I was in the lead. The monster werewolf was running after us. I ran up the stairs, but stopped to see why they weren't behind me. The monster grabbed Scott and Isaac by the back of their necks and started to growl. Then he slammed Scott and Isaac into each other and then threw them to the ground and growled. They just stayed down on the floor, frozen, looking at him growling.

I was gonna get ready to fight with him, but I was too frozen and scared to move. He was staring at Scott and Isaac, seemingly like he forgot I was behind him or thought I had taken off. But really, he had to know I was behind him. I finally unfroze and was gonna jump on him from behind when I heard a stick coming down the hall. I knew that stick and I looked past them all and yep... I saw him. He just walked past Scott and Isaac and went to the monster werewolf. He looked at Deucalion with fear and stopped growling. Soon they separated and became two twins again.

Deucalion never said one word, but stopped in front of them, took the cap off the end of his stick and revealed a pointed sharp edge. It looked like the twins were waiting to be punished. He swung it down and up at them and a red cut appeared on the left side of both their cheeks. I was shocked and afraid, but also glad he did that to the twins. Scott and Isaac, who were still sitting on the ground were confused by this and I was too. Deucalion then put the cap back on, walked between them and headed down the hall. The twins stood there for a little. Aiden didn't move and continued to look in front of him, while Ethan moved on the right, lowering his glance, to let him pass. Then they walked behind him, but not before Aiden gave one last glance over his shoulder. I then walked back down to where they were.

"Who the hell is that?" Isaac asked.

"Deucalion." I replied. "Are you two ok?"

"Yes." they answered.

I held out a hand to both of them and helped them to stand up. Later I was going with Stiles to find out what his dad had found out, but we made a detour stop to the Animal Clinic. Deaton looked up smiling, surprised to see us.

"You're out of school early?" he asked.

"Yeah, free period, actually." answered Stiles. "Uhm, We were just heading to my house to see my dad. He's uh... you know, I guess you probably heard people are kind of getting murdered again. It's his job to figure it out."

"I gathered as much from the Sheriff title." Deaton replied.

I giggled quietly.

"Yeah, uhm... You know, but it gets kind of hard for him to do his job when he doesn't have all the information. And we all know he's missing pretty much half the story here, right? So then I started thinking and I remembered someone who does have a lot of information. Someone who always seems to know more than anyone else around here. You." Stiles said.

I nodded in agreement. We headed into the clinic further and into a room. Stiles leaned on the table with his palms on it. I stood on the right side of him and Deaton did the same on the opposite side of Stiles.

"All these symbols and things... the triskeles, the bank logo, the mountain ash... all of it is from the Celtic druids. And anyone who has ever looked up human sacrifice before knows that the druids had a pretty big hard-on when it came to giving one up to the gods. You ever hear of the lindow man? 2000 year old body found in England? He was found strangled, head bashed in, throat cut. Threefold death. They also found pollen grains in his stomach. Guess what favorite druid plant that was." Stiles said.

Deaton picked up a glass jar and opened it.

"Mistletoe." he said showing us the plant.

We just stared at the green plant he pulled out.

"I'm just telling you everything you already know, aren't I?" asked Stiles.

Deaton then put the plant on the table. Stiles seemed like he was getting annoyed and angry. I was confused.

"Then why aren't you telling us?" Stiles asked, angrily.

"Maybe because we've spent every moment of the last ten years trying to push something away. Denying it. Lying about it. Becomes a pretty powerful habit." Deaton said.

"All right, so this guy... is he a druid?" I asked, curious.

"No. It's someone copying a centuries old practice of a people who should have known better. Do you know what the word 'Druid' means in Gaelic?" Deaton asked.

"No." Stiles and I said together.

"Wise oak. The Celtic druids were close to nature. They believed they kept it in balance. They were philosophers and scholars. They weren't serial killers."

"Yeah, well, this one is." Stiles replied.

Then he seemed angry again. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and he answered it. I heard it was Lydia.

"Hey, I can't talk right now. Wait, what? Yeah, are you sure he's missing?"

"(Not just missing. Taken.)" Lydia replied.

Lydia had gotten up from her seat after the rest of the students had left because the teacher didn't came to class. She went up by the piano and found the music teacher's phone. She pressed the 'play' button on the screen and heard him playing the piano. It sounded nice at first and then all of a sudden it sounded like someone slammed the keys. After that, the sound turned into an opera music. Later she closed the lid to cover the keys and saw scratches and blood on the top of it.

We met Lydia in the music room. I was next to Deaton listening to what was on the teacher's phone which Deaton was holding.

"Can we get a copy of this?" Deaton asked.

Lydia took the teacher's phone back and started swiping things on it. Stiles and I were rummaging in the desk drawers looking for some useful clue.

"Hey, doc, any help would be, you know, helpful." Stiles replied, going through the drawer.

"Each grouping of three would have its own purpose, its own type of power. Virgins, healers, philosophers, warriors..." Deaton said.

"Wait, wait, wait... Warrior, could that also be like a soldier?" I asked.

"Absolutely." Deaton replied.

Stiles knew what I was talking about. He then held up a picture of the music teacher on his wedding day. He was wearing a military uniform.

"Kyle was in R.O.T.C. with Boyd." said Stiles slamming it on the table and closing the drawer.

"That's got to be it. That's the pattern. Where's Boyd?" Deaton asked.

"He's probably home by now." said Stiles picking up his phone. "I'm gonna try and get him on the phone."

Then he walked away to call Boyd. I was looking at the picture on the desk.

"Lydia? Something wrong?" Deaton asked, concerned.

I looked to Lydia. She had this strange look on her face like she wasn't really here. Deaton looked to her concern on his face.

"Lydia?" I asked, concerned.

She then shook her head and blinked.

"No, it was... I mean... I just thought of someone else with a military connection." she answered.

"Who?" I asked.

Stiles looked over to us too. We then went to Mr. Harris' class, but he wasn't in the room.

"This is just one of many possibilities. He could have simply left for the day." Deaton said, looking at Harris' plaque and then sitting it back on the desk.

Stiles was going through his desk now.

"Yeah, well... not without this." I replied, holding up his leather brief case bag.

Lydia was looking around and walking up the aisle. Then we were all standing around by the desk. Stiles was looking at the tests.

"What?" Deaton asked.

"This test is graded 'R'." said Stiles, going through the tests on his desk.

Lydia did too. I just watched them.

"This one's an 'H'." said Lydia.

Deaton took the tests they were holding and compared them with the ones on the desk. It looked like he was making a jigsaw.

"Stiles, Kenzie you remember I told you 'Druid' is the Gaelic word for 'Wise oak'?" he asked, standing still and looking very worried.

"Yeah." we answered.

"If a druid went down the wrong path, the wise oak was sometimes said to have become a dark oak. There's a Gaelic word for that as well... Darach." Deaton replied, staring forward.

We just stared at him. I was scared. What did this all mean? We looked at the tests on Harris' desk. Deaton had composed that word with the grades written on the tests.


End file.
